


Group Therapy for Sex Addicts

by PhantoMichaelis, TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Body Worship, Cock Piercing, Developing Relationship, Drama, Fetish, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Jealousy, Kink, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral, Oral Sex, Piercings, Public Sex, Ratings: R, Rough Oral Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Role Play, Smut, Threesome, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMichaelis/pseuds/PhantoMichaelis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: Like the batting of a butterfly’s wings, their decisions were followed by ‘earthquaking’ consequences. And their lives as master and butler turned into a roller coaster, in the most literal sense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has now officially been an entire year since we have been role playing. When everything was collected from chat into the docs where we edit our work, we came up with 820 pages of content, so expect this story to be long.

 Ever since they left the house, Sebastian had barely let go of his lip, afraid that he might make his amusement even more known than how it is now. The lad that he was with just couldn’t stop grumbling under his breath, sometimes even whispering profanities that he was sure Ciel’s aunt would most likely gasp audibly to.

“Just let me know once you’re feeling ready to go inside.” He instructed the younger male as they both stood outside the door in which Angelina scheduled them to be for today.

Ciel hated this idea. Ciel hated.this.idea. He was pissy and whiny and frustrated and agitated and all sorts of things. For the -undth time today, he repeated. “Why do we have to go to this? Just because we have sex a lot doesn’t mean it’s the same for us as it is for the people inside. We, we’re… We don’t exactly FALL into the category called ‘human’. Why do we have to do this?” Nope. It didn’t sit right with him.

For once Sebastian let the small chuckle escape from his lips, but offered Ciel’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Apparently, that argument means nothing to your aunt. She prattled on about wanting to help us out, or something along the lines.” To be perfectly honest, he was a tad bit curious as to how Ciel would react once in session and what amusing sexual stories he was going to hear for today. “Shall we proceed inside, young master?” He opened the door for the smaller lad, the title was uttered more out of amusement than for formality’s sake.

He pressed his lips together, looking at Sebastian with some distrust. “What if we just love each other that much? What if it’s just that?” After a moment, he closed his eyes and sighed. “FIIIIne.” He groaned out. Then started inside.

As they sat in that circle, it was obvious by Ciel’s body language that he was closed up, uncomfortable and irritated and a bit on edge. The more of those stories he heard, the more irritated he got. But if anyone saw, the only one who could sense Ciel’s true magnitude of annoyance was only Sebastian.

So far, his personal favourite was the masturbator who got a bottle of wine stuck in his ass. Unlike Ciel, Sebastian was enjoying himself and getting a week’s worth of humour from this session, and it’s not even an hour since they started.

The lady who conducts the session finally settled her gaze to the attractive couple and she beckoned both of them forward. “How about you two? Recommended by Dr. Dalles herself.” She started. “Would like to share how your story started?”

Sebastian’s eyes travelled down to Ciel and with a playful tilt of his head, he spoke. “Care to do the honours, love?” He said, knowing he’ll receive a glare and a heavy consequence later on; but knowing his lover and his knack for twisting and bending stories to his liking, he knew that everyone was in for a long and peculiar ride.

Ciel hated the idea, but he gave in. Sighing, he stepped forward. Looking down and pressing his lips together, he swallowed a little and looked up at everyone. “My name is Ciel, and my partners name is Sebastian. We have been together for a little over 5 years now. And we have 5 kids. I personally think that the reason we have so much sex is just because we love each other that much. But if it puts Dr. Dalles at ease,” he wasn’t going to tell she was his aunt, “then I suppose we will at least come here. Um… Our story is so long though… Where should I begin...”

* * *

 

Already in the morning, the sky was shrouded in thick clouds. All day, heaviness lingered in the air. It was in the evening when the storm finally arrived. The rain came down hard and the strong winds bent the trees. Rivers overflowed and it wouldn't be wished upon anyone to be out during weather like this.   
Ciel sat in an armchair before a fireplace. His legs were raised onto the seat, folded at the knees and placed sideways. He leaned to the side a little. The little hands held a historical novel over his left thigh.

Soft tunes reverberated against the empty hollows of the hallway that Sebastian currently threads, accompanied by nothing but silence save for the gentle hums that he was letting out and the metronomic clanks of his polished shoes against the wooden floorboards; carrying a silver tray lined with pastries, to be delivered to the master of the manor.

The soft rustling of a page being flipped interrupted the light crackling of the burning fire. A particularly strong gust of wind rushed by the manor with a whistle. Ciel took in a soft breath with his nose and huffed it out. His little feet were getting cold so he rubbed them one against the other and readjusted his position to hide them under himself.

Standing astride the heavy oak door that separated him from his master, for a moment he reveled with the harmony that he could clearly make out from beyond the door. The soft crackles of embers that warmed up the room, the rustling of pages being turned, to the perfect juxtaposition of his contractor's peaceful breathing and the roaring winds outside his window. Composing himself much as his Lord deems presentably, the butler raised a single gloved hand and rapted against the surface in front of him, asking permission to enter as well as making his presence known.

A soft yet loud enough to be heard "come in" sounded from within the living room. Ciel was just finishing the last lines of the page he was on before he was ready to lift his head and give his attention to who ever it was that required it.

With a grace comparable to his own shadow, Sebastian trotted towards the earl bearing an utmost silence. Once parallel to his master, the demon cleared his throat before setting down the tray that he previously held and went back to his position, standing behind Ciel with the perfect posture of a humble servant.

He turned his head to the side and looked back at the coming demon. His gaze then turned to the served snack. Ciel looked at the contents of the tray, then reached forward with a hand and picked up a little lemon cake with the tips of his thumb, index and middle finger. He brought the sweet to his mouth and took a bite. Chewing slowly, he kept to his manners. The single-eyed gaze returned to the book, then he closed it and held it up to the side as a sign for it to be taken away.

Sebastian grabbed the book with haste and gently placed it atop the nearest table, his vermillion eyes never leaving his contractor as the fire illuminated his every move. "My lord, may I ask as to why you missed high tea with Lady Elizabeth?" The demon spoke at last, bothered by the fact that his master hadn't went down to join his betrothed like he had promised.

"I don't think I have the patience for her right now... If I joined her, she'd leave more upset than if I hadn't." His eye turned to the side to look at the butler. There was a certain fire in it. A flame of impatience and arousal. All day Ciel felt anxious. Ah, the sweet times of puberty.

The demon bit his bottom lip to fight off a grin that he was sure wider than an average mortal could sprout. Wordlessly, he strode in front of his master and knelt, like any other servants should. Yet, the service that he was more than willing to offer as of the moment surely would be the cause of a riot amongst his master's ignorant kind. "Then perhaps a better company is what my lord wishes as of now?" He added with an obvious lilt.

He watched Sebastian circle around before coming down in front of him. With a tilt of his head, a slight narrow of the lids, and a small smile of slyness, he asked. "What kind of company could that possibly be?"

"I am more of a man of action, my lord. Why don't I show you instead?" Sebastian offered, hands already starting to wander down through the stems of svelte legs that had been wrapped around his neck just a few nights prior.

The lids narrowed more as his smile grew. Ciel was definitely entertained and willing. He set down the little lemon cake he previously took a bite off and licked the tips of his thin fingers. "Then you best show me something breathtaking or I will be upset." Breathtaking it will be indeed.

By that time the butler did nothing to conceal his escalating excitement, fangs protruding between his lips as he tilted his head a tad bit and grinned lasciviously towards the young earl. "Careful, master. I might misinterpret your request that involves the taking of breath." He jested, fingers finding purchase against the velvet skin just past the hem of Ciel's shorts.

That's when Ciel decided to let go of his manners. "If it's with that mouth of yours, then I don't think I'd mind." An index finger came to lift the demon's face under his chin. Then the hand moved and the same finger ran over a thin bottom lip from one side to the other. He was still for a bit before slowly pushing the digit into the dangerous mouth of the demon.

Feral instincts told him to bite, would have been akin to how easy his lord bites into the lemon cake that he was previously holding, to taste the essence of life pulsating just against his tongue. Still, he reckon he'd be the dog that his master wants him to be as he took the offered finger in deeper, eyes blazing and never leaving Ciel's.

He held his butler's gaze. He saw the desire to be himself and taste his flesh pass through Sebastian's eyes. But that did not frighten him. Instead, he started to move his finger in and out knuckle deep. "Sebastian, tell me... When you take 'me' into your mouth... How do I taste?"

Sebastian slipped his treat out to respond to his master's inquiry, yet that wicked tongue did not stop him from slobbering all over his finger, to the other one, between the gaps, until he was practically suckling the entirety of Ciel’s palm. "You taste like corruption itself." The butler stated between licking. "Every wicked decision, every blood you've shed, every greed for power you felt just for the sake of your revenge, I can taste it all between your legs. And if I may be honest, I've never tasted such an exquisitely addicting flavour."

Something lit up in his sapphire gaze at the demon's words. He smirked with a light huff. "You really are a filthy demon." Pulling his hand back, he slipped it out of Sebastian's mouth with a wet 'pop'. "Your service has been good. It's only right that I treat you." He readjusted his sitting position. Now sitting correctly, he lifted one leg, running his shin and the back of his foot against Sebastian's front until his knee came under the other's chin.

Sebastian cannot help but lick his lips, the air permeated with Ciel's heightened arousal only contributed to escalate his ravenous state. He had been wanting to touch the little one since morning, ever since he woke up hard and weeping onto his nightshirt but refused his demon of the satisfaction to relieve him of his problem. "Anything my lord deems worthy of a servant such as I."   
  
A hand ran over the demon's raven locks, coming down to the side. Thin fingers captured some of the fringe and the sapphire orb focused on the black hair that the tips of the fingers stroked. Returning his gaze to meet the butler's, Ciel spoke. "Then sate your thirst as you please." A hidden permission, an order, for the servant to act.

"Yes, master. I thank you for your generosity." The demon muttered, aesthetic slightly set aside as he fumbled with Ciel's belt and fly with little to no grace. Eager hands yanked the expensive fabric down and he let out a pleased sound upon finding his master half erect. With one hand, he took the entirety of Ciel's arousal into his mouth and wriggling his tongue atop the weeping slit, whilst growling like a starved beast.

Something lit up in Ciel's eye as he watched the demon bare him in a way unlike his usual behavior. His eye closed and he sucked in a breath the moment that wet heat wrapped around him. Sebastian was rewarded with a stream of precum and the hand previously stroking his hair gripped his fringe. Ciel rolled his hips into Sebastian's face.

His master gave him permission to 'taste as he pleased', surely the boy knew how his demon liked it; with his unoccupied hand he gripped and pinned Ciel's waist to keep him from moving, redoubled his effort with his mouth as the taste of Ciel seemed to spur him even more. Sometimes he detached his mouth completely off the boy to swirl his tongue against the head of his master's cock, trailing beneath the underside and down to suckle his lord's little balls with starved gentleness.

Ciel’s breathing deepened and grew faster. As he was pinned, his legs spread as he still tried to seek out more of that mouth. He almost winced when Sebastian took his mouth off his shaft the first time but that was interrupted by a squeal at the feeling of that ravenous tongue running over his head. His toes curled on reflex and then relaxed. For the moment that Sebastian licked the underside of his flesh, Ciel's breathing calmed just a little. His lips pressed together and eye shut when he felt his testicles engulfed in that naughty mouth. Opening his eye, he looked at Sebastian again and saw the butler between his legs. His grip on the demon's hair softened enough for Ciel to run his fingers through the black locks and grab hold of more. As Sebastian sucked his balls, Ciel's cock stood up against the demon's face and wept precum right onto it.

If Ciel's cock could scream, surely it would holler against his face for being neglected. He grinned with delight as he watch the small shaft twitch and ooze precum like a melting popsicle on a hot summer day. Eagerly, he caught every drop with his tongue and suckled on the tip as though he was trying to suck his contractor's soul out, feeling the single blue gaze bare into his head. He met Ciel's gaze head on, conveying the same need that his master's lone eye had been indicating with his unwavering gaze.

His single-eyed gaze, unblinking, fixated on the demon before him. Another hand came to hold Sebastian's head. Though the demon held him, Ciel still managed to move. He ground against Sebastian, pushing harder into his mouth. His fruit spilled its juice down the back of the demon's tongue. For a moment, he held still. Then he pushed back with his behind, pulling himself out of the other's mouth with a small, wet 'pop'. Such a tease. First he fed the demon and then he took away the meal.

Sebastian decided for once that both he and Ciel needed his release, closing his eyes as his master's svelte hips ground against his eager mouth and finally, the taste that he surely would seek out for the rest of eternity, came rushing down his throat like the purest ounce of nectar for the gods. He hummed and licked his lips for any remnants of Ciel's sweet essence, before towering up his lord and tilting his head up towards him. "Exquisite as always, master. Care for a taste?" He offered, tongue teasingly running over Ciel's bottom lip.

His brows furrowed for a moment, but then he leaned in. His lips parted and his tongue extended. The moment his lips pressed against Sebastian's, his tongue slipped into the demon's mouth and slid over the other's. He swirled his tongue against Sebastian's as his hands came to the butler's pants and began to undo the garment. Once that was done, Ciel pulled them down enough to free the man's loins. A slender hand wrapped around the demon's meat, the shaft so thick only the tips of his thumb and middle finger met.

A growl rumbled against his chest from the attention that his arousal was receiving. He suckled on Ciel's wandering tongue and crashed his lips harder before detaching their mouths altogether. "I want to fuck you here, my lord." He growled, tongue mapping the contours of Ciel's kiss-smothered lips and a hand joining his lord's atop his slobbering prick.

"What an eager mutt..." Ciel smirked. "Is my bitch in heat?" His gaze grew a little wicked. The little hand moved up the shaft to the head, taking Sebastian's hand with it. He pulled the foreskin over the head completely, then lowered his hand to pull it back. Letting go for a moment, he reached for the head and pushed back the foreskin to bare the glans in his fist. His hand, completely engulfing the demon's wet head, started up a pace of circular stroking, urging the precum out.

"Always. For you." The demon retorted, lips travelling down the expanse of Ciel's neck, behind his ear and eventually nipping against his pierced lobe, his other hand unbuttoning the intricately clasped suit adorning his master's upper half. "Does seeing me this wanton excites you, master?" He whispered, hot breath against Ciel's ear.

"I'm sure you can tell." He said with a smirk. His member was hard and weeping once more as if he hadn't released at all. His hand slid down the shaft all the way to the base and then down to cup the hung balls. "These look achingly full... Make sure you don't waste a drop." That was a hidden order to spend himself nowhere other than inside his very master, whether it be the mouth or the back.

"All the better to pump you full with." The demon replied, planning on taking his lord and filling him to the brim until he was confusedly begging for more and for Sebastian to stop. Sighing from the eager hand wrapped around his twitching member, recalling how Ciel had always been a generous lover, even amidst his lustful state.

"You think you can muster enough to pump me full?" He challenged with a mischievous glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. Keeping the demon's gaze, he leaned down. At the same time, his other hand moved to raise the hard member while the first held the butler's balls. Ciel's lips met the wet tip and he placed a soft kiss upon it. His lips smeared, he licked them clean. Then ran his tongue over the head, followed by a few swirls around it before he took it fully into his mouth and sucked.

Sebastian let out a sound akin to a pleasured growl and a pleased sob upon feeling that tight, moist heat surround his cock, applying the perfect amount of suction like some experienced harlot. "I am built to please you, whatever you wish of me. Still, if you have your doubts you can always try me and see for yourself, little one." He muttered, a hand threading gently through Ciel's slate locks.

He looked up at Sebastian, watching his face. Slowly, he leaned his head back, pulling the member out of his mouth. Moving his hand to hold the shaft at one side, he pressed his cheek against the other and rubbed his face along the length as if it was something dear to him. "Tell me... The filthiest things you want to do to me."

Sebastian hissed from that obscene request, millions of debaucherous acts flashing in his mind in a blink of an eye. With one hand he slightly gripped a handful of Ciel's hair and forced him to validate the veracity of his words as he began to respond to his master's query. "I want to milk my every essence into you, over and over until you know nothing but the name you bested upon me. I want your greedy little orifice to memorize my cock, I desire to see it gaping, clenching at the torturous emptiness everytime I pull out. And when I'm done ruining you for anybody else but myself, I want to taste myself in you and fuck your soaked and abused hole with my tongue."

A wicked smirk spread on his lips. "What a lewd demon." He turned his head and placed a tender kiss onto Sebastian's length. "Promise you will etch your very being into me..." Holding the demon's gaze, he continued. "Ram your meat into me, breed me like a bitch... Turn me inside out..." His voice grew more hushed with every request that he spoke against the man's cock. "Plow me with your battering ram." If Ciel was a demon, then most likely he would be an incubus.

It takes a lot to excite an ancient being such as himself, yet the boy almost begging to be fucked senseless in front of him surely was the very devil that had written all of Sebastian's weakness. Ciel had been forged from the very depths of hell just to bring about his undoing. "How could I ever turn down such a delightful request? Especially as it feels like I could tear this mortal world of yours apart if I were not to have you right now, little one.."

"This mortal world bores me... So I don't care even if you shit on it." What a dirty mouth that young Earl had. It had to be cleansed... Painted white with 'something' that only Sebastian could offer. All others' couldn't compare; theirs wouldn't do.

The demon let out a chuckle, rather something similar as it sounded like rumbling noises from beneath the earth, his human guise slowly wilting away the longer he is outside of his little lord. "If you are so bored that you couldn't care less of this mundane world, then perhaps it's best to put that lovely mouth of yours into better use." He rolled his hips for emphasis, smearing precum against Ciel's cheek.

"What better use can it have other than for telling lies?" He teased with a wicked smile but nonetheless returned his head to face the angry erection straight. Ciel's lips pressed against the leaking tip. They spread over the head and then the shaft as he leaned his head forward and took the length into his mouth slowly. Soon, it pressed into the back of his throat, and then, it slid down his neck. If one was watching from the right angle, they'd be able to see where Sebastian was as the boy's throat bulged with the girth he engulfed. At last, he took all of the demon in. His face was in Sebastian's crotch, the demon's balls on Ciel's chin, his bottom lip under the root of the other's manhood whereas his upper lip and nose were in the demon's pubic hair. All the while, he was looking up at his butler, watching his face for personal satisfaction and taunting him with the look in his eye.

The unravelled scene before him should be written somewhere permanent for all humanity to revisit even after his contractor's downfall. Plump, kiss-bruised lips wrapped around the base of his need, the feel of hot throat constricting to accommodate him whole, and that doe-like eye staring at him with childlike innocence that someone enacasing a demon's cock, balls-deep, should not ever possess in the first place. The full lenght of him was given equal attention as Ciel left not an inch outside his scorching little mouth, still the demon's feral instinct told him to ram his hips forward, thrusting the nonexistent inches deep into Ciel's mouth.

Ciel welcomed the movement. Every roll and grind of the hips, he met the demon half way by pressing his face harder into his crotch so that Sebastian could get the pressure that he so sought. Small hands gripped the demon's hips at first, then moved as one slender arm wrapped around the butler's behind and the other around his waist. "Mmm~!" He voiced his pleasure around the large length. The blue eye closed like one would close their eyes in a loving kiss.

Sebastian would have marveled at how well someone as small as Ciel was taking the entirety of his massive cock, if it weren't for the insatiable need to spill himself inside that eager mouth should his master decides to object and prevent him from doing so. That moan reverberated to his core, spurring his hips to increase their pace with grunts and growls from a pleasured animal, gripping the top of the arm chair and fucking his master's mouth like how he would his hole later on.

The lids of his eyes, both that of the covered and the revealed one, squeezed at the sudden increase in roughness. But Ciel wasn't new to this from the demon, so he took him well. The more Sebastian moved, the harder Ciel hugged him. With the hand of the arm around the butler's behind, Ciel gripped the side of one of his buttocks and dug his fingertips into the flesh through the fabric of the pants. His voice brought his servant pleasure, so this time he groaned and grunted to give the man's currently most sensitive spot a heavier treatment.

Another growl was torn from his lips, but he silently wished Ciel was gripping at his bare flesh, maybe enough to tear the skin and leave rivulets of crescent shaped wounds brought about by his lord's blunt nails. After moments of hard thrusting he could already feel his peak aided by Ciel's constant moaning. Abruptly, he pulled his cock from that eager mouth and gripped himself tight around the base. "Open your mouth for me, my lord." He requested upon Ciel's slight frown from the loss of his treat.

The abrupt removal of the length surprised Ciel. He coughed a little and gasped. Breathing deeply, he looked up at Sebastian. Then he moved forward and leaned his head back. He opened his mouth and extended his tongue right under Sebastian's glans. His gaze was fixed on the demon.

A few effortless flicks of his wrist and he was coming in spurts of heavy, white cum against the young master's tongue, loving the view of his release gliding down the back of Ciel's throat as he fed him what he wanted, the wanton little boy. The twitching mass spurted some on Ciel's flustered face and the silk eyepatch that he wore, all whilst his shaft remained hard and ready despite the massive amount of cum that he excreted.

Not once did he even bat an eye. When Sebastian's release ceased, he still kept his mouth open. The inside was painted white with the demon's essence. Ciel took hold of the shaft and made a few slow strokes to squeeze out the last drops before closing his mouth and swallowing everything down in one gulp. After licking his lips, he leaned in and latched onto the tip to make sure he really got all of the load.

Sebastian started to loosen his tie whilst Ciel busied himself with his still erect member. Unbuttoned his way down both overcoat and undershirt, before removing the stained eyepatch from Ciel's eye, the mark of their covenant pulsating in time with his master's beating heart. "Don't you think it's unfair to hog all of the treat from here." He stroked Ciel's mouth. "When I can think of some other opening which is as eager and as starved as your pertinent mouth." By then he was done ridding his upper half of the fabric that he was clad with.

Ciel smiled up at him as he gave the glans a lick. "Oh yeah? Then you better feed me well... Until my belly is full." Another hidden order. This one was for Sebastian to shag Ciel until his abdomen bulged with all the seed the other could muster.

"All that you ask of me, little one." He responded with a grin, leaning down and capturing those plump lips, previously wrapped around his shaft, in a brief yet bruising kiss. "Turn around and bend over for me." Was the whispered command against Ciel's lips, before the demon knelt once more parallel to the boy.

Before he'd pull away, CIel captured Sebastian's bottom lip between his teeth in a silent retort to the demon's order. However, he let go of him, moved to turn around and stand on his knees on the seat with his hands on the back of the armchair. Turning his head to look back at the butler, a wicked idea came to his mind when he saw the shaft leaking once more. He lowered himself so that his chest was pressing against the back. Arching his back inward, he perked his behind out to show more of it. With a hand reaching from below between his legs and one from the top, he slipped four fingers into his entrance; the index and the middle ones. At first, his hole clenched, but he forced himself to relax. Then he pulled, opening himself to show the demon a place where no one else ever looked. His tender walls were bright pink as they awaited to be painted with the demon the way Ciel's mouth was.

Sebastian had been chanting praises from the view he was being presented, most of them in languages long dead or far too superior for a mortal mind to comprehend. He leaned closer and ran his hands against the globes of ivory cheeks that encases his perfect sheath, massaging them like how one would polish a priced trophy. The orifice that he had claimed countless of times before centimeters away from his salivating mouth, surely it wouldn't come as a surprise for him to have a little taste before serving the main course of the evening. His tongue dipped inside and lapped at the soft walls that welcomed him home.

"Mmmgh!" He returned his head forward and lowered it, letting out a strained moan. The walls clenched down around Sebastian's tongue even though he held the ring of flesh open. It took some effort to open up his passage again.

Sebastian gripped the cheeks, spread them apart, pulling Ciel's hips closer and burying his face between the boy's rear. His burgundy eyes were closed as he savoured the taste of flesh that is uniquely Ciel’s, alternating between suckling the outer rim and plunging his tongue deeper than an average human tongue could, moaning and grunting from his feast along the way.

A combination of a growl and a huff came from Ciel at that. He pulled his fingers out of his hole and let the entrance close around the ravenous tongue. His hands instead found themselves atop Sebastian's head, gripping onto it and pushing the demon harder into the pert behind.

Once the fingers left their spot and onto his hair, he took this opportunity to plunge in two of his own simultaneously, still being accompanied by his tongue which was lubricating his master's opening with an inhuman amount of saliva. The fingers prodded and stretched in time with every undulation of Ciel's hips, the pads of his fingers teasingly brushing against the boy's prostate as he avoided applying the pressure that Ciel seeked.

"Ugh!" He voiced his frustration with a groan. His grip on Sebastian's hair strengthened and he pulled forward as if to force the demon even harder against him. Ciel needed more, so to convey his need, he began to shake his hips. As a result, his buttocks came to slap at Sebastian's cheeks.

Sebastian smirked despite his mouth being occupied, he withdrew his fingers and tongue altogether and playfully nipped one of Ciel's butt cheeks. "Patience, my lord. I will reward you with something.. larger, soon enough." He promised, reentering the orifice, this time with three fingers which he scissored and used to coax the walls to relax further for his much wider prick.

"Patience is not one of my virtues, quite a few of which I have." Ciel bit back. "I want it, and I want it now. Provide, demon!" He punctuated his words with a particularly strong tightening of his entrance around Sebastian's tongue and fingers.

Demanding, little imp he was serving, although Sebastian wasn't fooling anyone with how much his cock was weeping between his thighs. With a mocked sigh he stood on his full height before blanketing the bent-over boy with his towering form, grasping the massive rock-hard flesh and lining it astride the prepped up hole. "Alright, young master." He assured against Ciel's ear. "Although I ask that you scream for me, my lord." He muttered with a smirk before plunging all of him inside Ciel in one swift go, his heavy balls resting against the boy's trembling thighs.

Biting down hard on his bottom lip, he sucked in a hard breath deeply. His chest rose and fell as he breathed fast. His hands gripped the top of the armchair's back. Little toes curled. However, no voice came. Sebastian wanted Ciel's voice? He'd have to work for it.

The demon frowned from the lack of noise from Ciel that he considers the best symphony of wickedness. Deciding he should exert more effort to get the boy singing, he hastily gripped this svelte hips and flipped them over so he was the one sitting on the chair, with Ciel atop and impaled on him, making sure to angle his hips and using the element of gravity to ram his engorged tip straight at the boy's prostate, both hands dragging those hips down for a harsher impact.

A gasp with a barely audible hint of a yelp came from Ciel when the position was changed. With those changes came the increased pleasure. Ciel arched his back inward and leaned his head back. His eyes closed and his mouth opened as if he was about to cry out but nothing but breath came and went. As Sebastian thrusted upward, Ciel's lower abdomen bulged each time he went all the way in.

The demon growled, pressed a strong hand against the noticeable bulge where he was connected with his master for added stimulation before starting a relentless pace, one hand dragging Ciel's hips down to meet his onslaught against the perfect sheath that welcomed him perfectly.

His mouth closed in a smile as he captured his bottom lip between his teeth. Reaching down, Ciel gripped the sides of Sebastian's hips with his hands. The pleasure was so sweet that he began to roll his hips backward to meet Sebastian's.

Sebastian grunted once his master started reciprocating, raising both of Ciel's legs by the back of his knees and pulling them closer to his for a deeper penetration, sucking bruises against the side of the boy's neck as he pound his lower half into submission.

Wet slapping noises filled the room. His cock and balls bounced and flapped this way and that, sending drops of precum flying here and there. With one hand, Ciel reached down and took hold of Sebastian's balls while the other slid to hold the back of Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian continued marking the unmarred neck, moaning from being massaged aside from the rhythmic clenching surrounding his meat; freeing one hand in order to stroke the bouncing cock that belonged to his master in time with the harsh blow of his hips that were sure to make the master sore after he was done with him.

Ciel smiled and sighed in delight when he heard his demon moaning first. In response, he moved his hips harder to meet the butler's. His cock smeared Sebastian's palm and fingers. Then Ciel decided to try something. It would be a challenge to keep up with Sebastian's pace but he'd manage something. When the man thrust in, Ciel relaxed, when he pulled out, Ciel tightened. This way, he was milking Sebastian's entire organ.

An animalistic grunt was ripped right out of his chest, marvelled by how his master kept shocking him in the most delightful, most sinful of ways. Letting go of his remaining restraints he cinched Ciel's waist with both hands, and adjusted his position atop the chair, both feet now resting above the seat as an added leverage to thrust harder, deeper, faster like his master had been silently commanding, Ciel almost flying up at how high he was being raised only to be dropped back down to the demon's awaiting cock.

The first vocal sound finally came from him at the first such thrust. He cried out sweetly in ecstasy. His hands slipped from Sebastian's neck and balls and instead took hold of the man's knees for support as Ciel leaned forward. His buttocks slapped the other's hips as Ciel bounced atop him. At this angle, Sebastian could see his cock go in and out of his master's hole. The ring of flesh that was the entrance was red and raw.

Sebastian reveled from that sweet sound, wanting to hear more as he decided to aim directly for that abused prostate, slightly pushing Ciel forward as far as he could go without falling to gawk at the tantalizing view of how well his master accepts him even as he was being fucked harder than his frail little form could handle.

A cry of shock came from him at an even rougher and at the same time more pleasurable treatment. The little organ inside him couldn't take all that attention for long. Surprising even for himself, he suddenly came. His hole squeezed down hard onto the monstrous length inside him as his little member stood up straight, twitching and throbbing at every spurt of seed that came out.

Sebastian latched his mouth down the peak of Ciel's shoulder when that tight heat became tighter, almost as if Ciel wasn't allowing him to pull out. A frew harsher, deeper thrusts later and he was painting the insides of his master white with his searing cum, filling him full to the brim that copious amount of his seed trickled down his own thighs.

"Ah...!" Overly sensitive from his orgasm, Ciel breathed and made little whimper-like moans from being filled with so much seed and so soon. His little flat belly grew a little round with all the semen filling his gut. Though Sebastian was corking him up, his hole overflowed anyway. His little cock twitched at the strong stimulation to his insides and his toes curled. Closing his eyes and biting down on his lip, Ciel sucked in a deep breath through his nose.

Sebastian pressed the panting little earl against his chest, licking the droplets of sweat running down the side of his neck, one arm possessively around the frail torso, another one encircling the little softening cock slowly back to life. "I don't think you're fed enough, little one." He whispered teasingly, nibbling on Ciel's pierced lobe whilst feeling his soaked member twitching inside the relaxed sheath.

His panting gradually calmed. He turned his head a bit to face Sebastian, pressing his forehead to the side of the demon's. Still breathing deeply, he smiled. Looking into the butler's eyes, Ciel spoke. "This was just appetizer. I need the main course and the dessert." He put emphasis on the word 'and' as the order was spoken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fuck-fest continues.

The demon grinned, fangs and all as he affectionately bump his forehead against Ciel's. Surely someone as delightful as his master earned some time to breathe before he’d pound that breath away once more. "Have I ever told you how sinfully exquisite you are, little one?" He purred, slowly pulling out his half erected member and feeling most of his essence gushing out of Ciel's sore orifice.

Ciel didn't get a chance to answer as the feeling of suddenly being emptied was too intense. So he closed his eyes again and hissed. Just like Sebastian wanted, Ciel was gaping. His hole was wide open to the demon's width. If he tried... He could probably even put a hand inside him.

Slowly the demon reached down a finger to feel that still soaked orifice; used, gaping, and drooling with his cum. He circled the rim and traced how easily had Ciel's hole molded to the size of him, and how that little shaft was starting to stir back to life from his insistent hand. "Why is it that your body is as obedient to my touch, just as how much stubborn you truly are?" He retorted with unconcealed mirth.

Ciel smirked. "That's what they call the golden middle." He wouldn't give Sebastian the pleasure of irritating him, not yet at least. The touch on his insides made him moan and he rolled his behind into the hand. Focusing on his gaze again, Ciel challenged. "Whatever will you do when there won't be anyone to take you the way I do?"

Sebastian entered the intruding finger and felt Ciel inside on his most debauched state thus far, gaping and dripping with demonic seed, still he could feel that the imp wanted more, despite how sure Sebastian was that he had wrecked the boy for anyone else but himself. "What else than to recall every single moment that I fucked you, and claim you mine. I may not have the luxury to keep you for all eternity, but know that even after your inevitable demise, and long after that, you are solely mine. Mine and no one else's." He growled possessively against Ciel's ear, nipping harshly at his slender neck.

Inhaling, he smiled. "You're like a territorial wolf." He brought a hand to hold the opposite side of Sebastian's head. The fingers stroked the black locks lightly. Ciel rolled his hips, riding the digit inside him.

"I'm more possessive, much more dangerous, than a wolf, my lord. I thought you knew by now?" Sebastian muttered, grabbing Ciel's darling little face with his unoccupied hand to turn and crash it against his, their lips colliding and already moving in heated sync.

"Mmmgh~" The Earl moaned into the kiss, turning his head to allow more deepness. He ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair before grabbing hold of the long locks. His other hand came down between his legs to hold the demon's wrist in place as he rose and dropped his hips, riding the long, slender finger. Sebastian originally wasn't one to kiss, for he simply sees no point in it, but after he had been granted the taste of Ciel's mouth, it was safe to say that he craved for more. He added two more fingers and let Ciel control the pace of how he impaled himself.

His lips parted and then closed against Sebastian's as he continued to kiss. The narrow hips rolled in a wave-like motion as he managed to clench around the fingers. Sebastian's seed provided a good lubricant and at the same time continued to trickle down the inside of his thighs. Ciel opened his eyes and parted his lips from Sebastian to look at the man. "I've always been wondering... What other sorts of pleasurable positions exist? ... The norm bores me."

He licked his lips and pulled out his fingers albeit regrettably. "Why don't you get on all fours down on the floor and I could teach you one." He cooed, making sure he caught Ciel's eyes as he swallowed the fingers soaked with his own cum.

Ciel smirked at the sight. He expected nothing less filthier from his butler. Then he moved off the demon and stood on the floor. With a bit of a sway to his slender hips, he strolled to the carpet. The bare floor was too hard for his delicate knees. As told, he got on his fours. Turning his head, Ciel looked at Sebastian expectantly. He also extended an invitation by arching his lower back in and bringing his behind outward, the position making his hole gape anew.

Ciel was the perfect view of sin itself, there is nothing more corrupt than how he presented himself to the demon who had just been fucking him senseless moments prior. Sebastian slapped a pert buttock and watched it jiggle then turn rose red. "Do you want me to eat you or feed you?" He asked, more the hole that quivered in front of him than the owner himself.

Ciel noticed that. With a bit of a shake of his hips, he made his buttocks slap together. His hole opened and closed at that. "The more you feed me, the more you will have to eat later." Though it was the mouth that said it, it seemed as though it was the backside. Ah the imp and his wicked ideas.

Sebastian chuckled at that playfully lewd move, leaning forward and licking a quick strip from Ciel's balls, over his gaping hole, and up the crease of his buttcrack. "You're lucky I like you, more than that pertinent, demanding mouth." He whispered against the orifice as though conveying a dead serious secret.

"Oh?" Ciel smirked. "Isn't it the mouth that milks you for all you are worth?" He turned his head and looked back at Sebastian. "Though if it is my backside that you favor so much, perhaps I should treat you as a chair?" He wiggled his hips from side to side. "Sit on your face, use your mouth to pleasure both my back and front. Hm? What do you say?"

Those burgundy eyes glinted with excitement upon hearing his master's words, imagining how utterly delightful the little boy would look from below, as he rode his demon's mouth just as  asagerly he had been riding Sebastian's fingers. "All I can say is that I wish those words were promises, young master." He replied, nipping and marking Ciel's buttock with his teeth.

"Oh, they won't be just promises, they will become reality..." He then moved to turn around and face the demon, taking away his treat... Momentarily. "That, of course, depends on your answer... Or rather, less your answer and more your ability." He reached forward and brushed back the hair out of Sebastian's face. "Is a demon such as yourself powerful enough to make... Physical changes to a human?"

Those thin brows automatically furrowed and created a crease amid his forehead, tilting his head not to lean towards Ciel's palm but more out of a curious behavior. "It depends upon the changes that you are implying, how long is the duration, and how many mortals to transition. May I ask where is all of this coming from?" He answered in the most conclusive statement he could come up with.

Ciel smiled. "Trust me... This won't strain you more than it should." His gaze lowered for a moment before returning to hold Sebastian's again. "You have pleasured me more than plenty, and most definitely better than any other ever could... Though I don't know how any other would... However, I have always been wondering... What is it like to take a throat the way you take mine." He leaned in a little. His eyes focused on the demon's lips and a small thumb ran over the bottom lip. "Will you be able... To make me large enough... So that I could experience a pleasure any grown man can," he looked into Sebastian's red hues again, "of course, any grown man that 'is' large enough."

Ivory lids blinked once, twice, thrice, before he could truly assess that what he just heard had indeed come from the boy in front of him. "I still do not understand the sudden want for a bigger member, it'll still feel the same to fuck a gagless throat regardless of your size.. unless you are admitting to being insecure about your.. boyhood." He emphasized the last bit, smirking as he'd never let an opportunity slip when it comes to embarrassing and challenging his master's wits.

Ciel took it well, more than well, actually. Because the reason for his words was not insecurity but desire. "My life is inevitably a short one." He explained. "Thus I wish to try right now something that I am not fated to in the future. After all," something glinted in his mismatched jewels. "If I am to challenge the adults... I must understand them 'fully', no?"

Sebastian smirked, chest silently boasting with pride and amusement, wondering where the boy who throws fits over an unmade dessert had gone off to. "Very well, since it is what my master wishes." He feigned a sigh before lining his mouth to Ciel's erect cock and taking him in his mouth, the boy would continue to grow up to the size of what he had deemed "large" for this male species, will only revert back to its prepubescent size once he had released his load in or out of Sebastian's mouth.

Thin lips parted and a small mouth opened as a gasp was drawn in. Ciel felt himself grow in length and girth inside Sebastian. He felt the head press into the back of the demon's throat and then travel down his throat until it was at the bottom of his neck. His thighs trembled. Eyes squeezed shut and a look seeming of pain but actually one of pleasure came onto his face. With am impatient huff, he grabbed the demon by the hair with both his hands and more pulled than pushed him to lay down before mounting the butler's face. He sat backwards on the demon and his eyes fell upon the other's neck. The hues opened just a little more when he saw the demon's throat bulging and just where he reached down. No doubt, this is what Sebastian enjoyed all the time with Ciel.

Sebastian let himself be manhandled by the excited boy, lying there limply and waiting for Ciel's next move, mouth full of his lord and cock weeping from the absence of friction or some hole to sheath. He swallowed repeatedly as he sucked hard against the large organ, making sure Ciel's now engorged cock gets the full experience of fucking a gagless throat where he had just barely fit.

The sensations of suction and repeated swallowing around his shaft for a moment seemed like too much for Ciel so he rose his hips and pulled himself out. He stayed still, his member, now abnormal for his body size, hung down above the demon's mouth. A drop of precum fell onto Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian stared at the trembling boy, in awe with his own seemingly out of place endowment. He pressed a hand just atop the small of Ciel's back, pushing him forward, urging his little hips to move and feed his starved beast. Sebastian's other hand was languidly caressing and fondling one of Ciel's bumcheeks.

He closed his eyes and chewed onto his lip. With an intake of breath and a soft huff, he brought a hand down to Sebastian's chin. With a little push, he urged the demon to open his mouth. Slowly, he lowered himself into the opening. Stilling at first upon the sensation of the hot breath and the soft, wet tongue, he then plunged down and buried himself in one go.

Sebastian stared and forcibly caught Ciel's eyes, silently conveying how his master needn't be gentle, knowing how much pleasure was coursing through his core by then. As though to urge the boy even further, he gripped and moved one of pert cheeks and traced the raw and red rim, that was by then quivering and clenching onto the night air. The poor, lonely, little thing...

The wandering hand was guided in the right direction with a single sharp slap, away. Ciel turned his head and body side-ways enough to look back at Sebastian beneath him. One of his hands came to the demon's head, sliding through his hair until it gripped the black strands firmly. Sebastian head was raised up into Ciel's behind. His other hand came to hold the butler's throat. Then Ciel began to roll his hips, still buried all the way.

To retort something tauntingly, or perhaps teasingly was the demon's initial reaction if it weren't for the massive flesh stuffed down his throat. Being the greedy fiend that he was, he wanted Ciel to snap those hips and fuck his throat like he was supposed to, and was delighted when his master finally started moving his hips. It was a tad slower than what he was expecting but he knew he just need to give it time for Ciel to actually relish this new opportunity.

Ciel looked into those eyes and smirked when he saw the kind of desire they held. "You make a good seat, indeed." The movement his hips stopped and his hands let go of Sebastian, he just sat there. "I must say, if all seats were as good as your face... You most likely wouldn't even get the honor. But since they're not... You are my personal favorite." He mused.

Sebastian wanted to reply, convey his aggression over the thought that Ciel had the choice of being with another, save for himself. Instead, he gripped the buttocks hard and pulled him closer to his face, sucking the member hard and moaning to stimulate the weeping, throbbing flesh inside his mouth.

"Ah!" Ciel gasped in surprise, then laughed. "My... It seems that my seat has gotten a will of its own!" He leaned forward and placed his hands on  the butler's chest. "Fine. I'll give you what you want." With that, he pulled out a few inches from the demon's mouth and then plunged them right back in. His gaze fell upon Sebastian's throat bulge and he smiled with a bite to his bottom lip. Ciel thrust his hips just for the sake of seeing how his new length goes up and down the demon's throat. For Sebastian, the boy's new position granted a better view of how the master owned his mouth, and how those delicious balls rose and landed over his nose, and the buttocks that had a bit of a jiggle to them from the thrusts.

Sebastian relaxed his mouth and reveled with the feeling of being dominated completely by his little boy, the newly acquired erection being put to good use as the hardened flesh shagged his throat with reckless abandon. His burgundy eyes rolled up and took in the perfection that was Ciel, skin glistening with sweat from their rigorous activities, thin hips relentlessly undulating as he sought his released, and that wonderful baby mouth parted, moaning as the butler swallowed and sucked him harder. Not to mention how the raw, mundane aroma of Ciel's entire backside dragging all over his face, making harder and ready to burst.

With a small shudder, Ciel buried himself in all the way and stilled. He inhaled and sighed. Spreading his legs a bit wider, he put more of his weight onto the butler's face. When he resumed his movement, instead of thrusting in and out, he thrusted against Sebastian's mouth. His shaft not leaving the ravenous mouth even for a centimeter. If they were on a bed, he'd be fucking Sebastian's head into the mattress.

The demon growled with heightened arousal from the harsh treatment but kept his fangs hidden in order not to injure his master. Instead of complaints more guruttal moans reverberated from his mouth, gripping Ciel's hips and crash them harder against his face with one arm whilst snaking one to relieve his angry cock, silently indicating where he needed his master's mouth the most.

Ciel stopped when he saw Sebastian's hand travel down to his own member. He smirked, then leaned down to lay over the butler's front. He took the shaft by the base with both hands while Sebastian was still stroking himself and wrapped his mouth around the head. At the same time, he slid his feet under Sebastian's head. The treatment that followed later was no different than to an object, and any other human who was not a masochist would take it as a great offense. With just a bit of movement from his feet, he tossed Sebastian's head up, fucking the demon onto his shaft and repeatedly pressing his face into his behind.

Sebastian's vermillion eyes rolled back from both of the stimulants, his stiff member being enclosed within that hot and talented mouth, whilst his mouth was being fucked into oblivion, feeling the engorged tip past the base of throat. His hips started a pace in order to get more of himself inside that willing mouth, all whilst he drooled over himself because of that massive moving flesh.

Sloppy sounds came from Ciel's mouth as it was filled with streams of precum and the demon moved in deeper. He moaned around the member, one of his hands letting go of the base and moving to cup and fondle the massive adult testicles. Lowering his head, he took some more of the demon into his mouth, Sebastian now reaching the back of his throat as he thrusted. His own member leaked precum more heavily. The Earl's balls rose in their sack but Ciel didn't want to come yet because that meant the fun would be over, no matter how much the feeling would most likely be exhilarating.

Sebastian felt how Ciel's balls quivered from his impending orgasm, concluding his master did not want to let the fun end just yet, with this he forcibly detached his mouth from what felt like a pole down his throat and immediately buried his tongue inside Ciel's still soaked hole, languidly pumping the massive erection with his hand to delay his orgasm.

"Ah!" His eyes squeezed shut, brows furrowing, mouth opening to voice his surprise with the shaft still inside. The walls of his entrance twitched and tightened around the demon's tongue. The enlarged member twitched from the touch but the ejaculation was successfully delayed due to the lower level of stimulation. Instead of kicking Sebastian's head up as he previously did, Ciel now pushed it up into his behind and held it there with his feet.

Sebastian used one hand to pry Ciel open even further, moving his tongue in and out, making sure to suck out all the remaining cum inside him, snapping his hips up because the taste of himself on Ciel was just that arousing.

A surprised yelp sounded from the teen at the first snap of the hips. Afterwards, though, he took them well. One hand continued to fondle and rub the demon's balls while the other held up the shaft and stroked slowly as Ciel worked the member with his mouth, moving his head up and down. His own erection leaked precum heavily onto Sebastian's front as it was being stroked.

Sebastian's face was a shambled mess, wet with all the saliva that was fucked out of him mixed with his and Ciel's thick ejaculate. Still, this did not deter him lapping at his master's core thoroughly, curling his tongue and pressing it against the abused bundle of nerves. Sometimes he detached his mouth and effortlessly lifted Ciel's hips to lick a path from his hole, to his balls and sucking hard against the underside of his currently massive erection.

"Ah." Ciel let out a moan when the fondling of his testicles felt particularly good. He felt like his release would come quickly now. So he rose his hips away from the demon's face, quickly brought down a hand to position his member, and plunged into Sebastian's sinful mouth. His thrusts were strong and erratic, accompanied by the wet, slapping sounds from the plowing. Ciel tensed up, in that moment his hold on Sebastian's shaft may have tightened a little too much. Finally, the sweet release came. He pressed himself with a particular force onto the butler's face, arching his back inward and leaning his head back off the other's member as pleasure washed over him. This time, Ciel's seed was thicker, and there was more of it.... Far more. It shot down the demon’s esophagus, right to Sebastian's stomach and at the same time there was so much that it went up to fill the demon's mouth and overflow even though Sebastian was still plugged up.

Despite the continuous, forceful swallowing, the thick, creamy liquid that spurted out of Ciel's cock still overwhelmed the demon. Had it been any other mortal and surely they'd be gagging both from the force of Ciel's peak and the position he was in. Luckily for the young master, his lover was not human but a lascivious beast, an eager one at that. He swallowed what he could, gulping what felt like a litre of cum gushing down his throat and to the sides of his face, coating some parts of his raven hair with Ciel's arousal. Should anyone look at him right then, they wouldn't even recognize that the lad with a mouthful of cock and coated with an abundant amount of cum, was the same pristine-looking and forever graceful head of the Phantomhive servants.

His body felt heavy all of a sudden and Ciel plopped down to lay fully over Sebastian's torso. His head rested on the butler's hip beside his angry erection and his behind now rested on the man's sculpted chest. The boy's member returned to its original, boyish state. He panted deeply, the hot breath coming onto the base of the butler's shaft and his balls. The pink hole clenched and opened a little. Ciel's crotch was covered in his own semen from his powerful ejaculation. All that went through his mind was a single question. Did Sebastian feel like this when he took him?

Once Sebastian could freely move his head again, he craned his neck and heard it pop from being strained too much. His crimson eyes rolled down to take in the panting little earl, curled atop his stomach and weary from his previous orgasm, probably the most massive one the boy ever had. He knew that Ciel wouldn't appreciate should he commend that the difference between their performance would be his unbridled stamina, so he kept his mouth shut instead. Still, his lover did an outstanding job despite his seemingly frail figure, which left the demon proud to possess such a delightful little thing like him, of course those words aren't going to come out of his mouth either.

Though tired in that moment, Ciel wasn't going to end the fun just yet. There was still a needy demon to take care off. So he rose his head and moved back to the standing erection. Taking hold of it once more, he began an upward stroking motion to imitate that of the milking. Opening his mouth, he extended his tongue and licked clean the filthy-wet glans. Turning his head a little, his tongue over the tip, he looked back at Sebastian with an eye to see if the butler would object. Then he saw the mess he made of the demon's face and amusement glinted in his orb.

Although Ciel's ministrations proved to be sufficient enough to drive him over the edge once more, the demon had other plans with the boy. He met Ciel's eyes and opened his mouth to speak, voice a bit hoarse and husky from being shagged by the throat. "I want it here." He declared, unceremoniously plunging two fingers into Ciel's wonderful little hole that has gotten a bit tighter than its previous gaping state. He wanted to spend inside Ciel again and wasn't sure if the master would allow him to if he decides to let him continue and milk him instead. He doesn't question his boy's young stamina, the demon just wants to claim him as many times as possible throughout the night.

The tongue pulled back into its sinful mouth and thin lips spread in a mischievous smirk. "Finally, you say what you want and not what is expected." Taking his hands off the member and placing them on the floor at Sebastian's sides, he propped himself up and rose. "Take me how your rotten heart desires, demon."

"As you wish, my young darling." Sebastian responded. Wiping his face with the back of his hand and licking it clean. He rose to full height and excitement made his engorged cock twitch and drool with precum as his garnet orbs glinted like the burning fire behind him. "On all fours in front of your _favourite chair_ , my lord." He instructed and waited for Ciel to oblige.

His smile grew and he even chuckled. It was only times like these that he allowed the demon to order him around. Movement now was easier with that enlarged member having returned to its boyish state, so he got up on his fours before the demon. Ciel kept eye contact with him, his own orbs unblinking as he observed the demon.

Sebastian hummed and took time to appreciate the sight of his usually prideful master, all but offering himself to him. He grabbed and fondled the pert bum and playfully thrusted his erection, just enough for the tip to slide over Ciel's hole before withdrawing. "One last thing, little one. Hold on to the chair, and hold tight if you do not wish to face-plant into the carpet." The demon suggested as he lifted both of Ciel's thighs and gripped his legs so that they were loosely locked against Sebastian's thighs, his backside leveled with Sebastian's crotch, suspending Ciel in the air with no contact with the ground at all.

Ciel's eyes lowered from Sebastian's to his own behind where he saw the demon tease him. Biting his bottom lip in arousal, Ciel didn't know where to focus his gaze, the moving hips or the erection? Upon hearing Sebastian's instructions, he knew the demon was offering nothing short of fun. So he did as told, grabbing hold of the piece of furniture for support. Ciel gasped in surprise when he was lifted and looked back at Sebastian.

"Now relax and enjoy the ride, little lord. You deserve it after generously feeding your starved pet." He would've leaned down to kiss Ciel's prominent spine if he wasn't carrying Ciel's total weight. He gripped the thighs tighter after aligning his weeping cock against Ciel's entrance, pulling the suspended legs towards him as he rammed his cock inside that damp heat with a roaring growl. The position automatically redirected him against Ciel's prostate as he started a quick and rough pace, with Ciel dangling helplessly between him and the chair.

His eyes widened in shock. It was less at the penetration itself and more from the angle. "Ah!" Ciel cried out, throwing his head back first and then hanging it down. He pressed his lips together hard and tried to contain his voice from the pleasure that was delivered to him from the very beginning. As Sebastian moved, his master's body bounced forward. The little prick and balls swung back and forth from each thrust. Streaks of precum were being spilled on the carpet under them.

Sebastian continued plowing his master's insides, grunting because of the rhythmic clenches that Ciel's walls were doing every time he strikes that little prostate. Once he deemed that Ciel's legs are locked enough to cross on their own against the back of his thighs, he situated his large palms against Ciel's hips to pull him hard everytime he thrusts in, the chair squeaking and moving slightly from the force of Sebastian's pull and how hard Ciel was gripping it for his dear life.

He bit down hard onto his bottom lip. A little more and he probably could have broken the skin. But the harder thrusts made him open his mouth and moan loudly. Then an idea came to him. Raising and turning his head, he looked back at the demon's body. "Sebastian... Lean down." So that he wouldn't accidentally come off the demon, he locked his legs behind that firm ass.

Despite feeling all too good and wanting to just keep the pace, his hips thrusted down by a bit and did what his master asked of, leaning down and careful not to bend Ciel's body into a fatal bow. He secured Ciel's legs from his behind and curiously waited for those bicoloured eyes to meet his so he could convey his confusion.

Sebastian's unsaid question was answered when those little hands came off the chair and clasped behind his neck. It was a surprise that Ciel himself not only got the idea but the strength to complicate the position even more. With this, if the demon stood up straight, his member would bulge out of the little master's lower abdomen even more. Consequently, this change allowed Ciel to feel Sebastian more sharply, and thus squeeze him tighter as well.

Sebastian might have cursed in some language unbeknownst to Ciel both from shock and how utterly good it felt to have Ciel's hole tightly clamping around his whole cock from the position. He resumed the pace of his hips, thrusting upwards, with one hand tracing his protruding member against the master's abdomen despite being deep inside Ciel. He wrapped a strong hand around Ciel torso and captured his lips in a passionate and sloppy kiss, as though praising the boy for his ingenuity and shocking flexibility.

He turned his head to kiss the demon back and moaned. Like this, Sebastian was giving Ciel everything he wanted and needed at the moment, and the boy was melting from that pleasure. His cock standing up stiff and angry, kept leaking precum as his balls bounced against Sebastian's now. The boy's little nipples stood hard from excitement and the air that grew a bit chilly as the night already set in. "I need... All of you." He said softly against the demon's lips.

Sebastian found himself panting, despite the lack of need for air. His master would probably be the only one who could endure making love with a demon in its full extent, all as he continued surprising and leaving the said demon in so much awe for a mere mortal boy. He gripped Ciel tighter against him, one hand pumping his master's neglected shaft as he felt himself nearing his sweet, sweet release. "All of me, is nothing but yours, darling one... Just as you are mine and no one else's." He whispered whilst peppering Ciel's jaw with kisses, finally feeling his cock throbbing and convulsing inside his little boy, gripping Ciel's cock tighter and pumping it faster, all with his head thrown back from his release.

If one looked, they would be able to see that Sebastian came inside Ciel the way the boy's abdomen bulged more with each surge of seed. The sensation of being filled made Ciel scream and pushed him over the edge as his own little member twitched and throbbed in the butler's hold, filling the man's hand with the Earl's juices. Ciel's mind swam for a moment. Not being able to think straight and feeling his body exhausted, he thought for an instant that he wouldn't be able to hold on anymore and would fall forward. Somehow, however, he managed to keep his hold on Sebastian.

Sebastian held Ciel and steadied him against his chest, lifting his legs and untangling them from behind all without pulling out of his lord. He continued kissing whatever patch of skin his mouth could reach as though thanking the boy for his endurance, which a demon like him wasn't even supposed to appreciate; still, this came as no surprise since Ciel had always had a knack for bringing out the worst in him.

A low, lazy moan came from Ciel as Sebastian kissed him more. A small smiled was brought onto his lips. He turned his head a little more to Sebastian and opened his eyes to look at the demon. "Who knew a thing like you could be so sweet."

Sebastian chuckled at that and nipped at Ciel's neck teasingly. "I am no such thing as sweet. I'm simply devoted, that's all." He replied, meeting the hazy mismatched eyes staring at him. He could feel Ciel overflowing with his cum, the thick essences running down the back of his thighs despite being corked up by his cock.

Ciel's body was littered with marks either from the demon's hands or his mouth. The most marked of all, of course, were the boy's insides. The room shared Ciel's predicament in terms of the demon's semen; the thick fluid was on the arm chair and the carpet. Well, there was also Ciel's, but there was more of his precum than seed as the latter went solely to Sebastian. "The room is a mess, demon." Ciel spoke. "Clean it up." Of course, it went without saying that Ciel was an even bigger mess.

"Of course, my lord." Says the demon, pulling out his cock and letting the copious amount of fluid gush out of Ciel in thick waves. He dropped down and sat crossed legged on the soaked carpet, Ciel's bum that was still cascading cum leveled with his face. "Why don't I start from the filthiest one in the room?" He stated, gripping Ciel's waist and pulling him closer, collecting the seed atop the crack of his rear.

"MmGH!!" He grunted at the sensation of finally being emptied when the butler pulled out. Turning his head back, he ordered. "You better clean it out till it sparkles then." He punctuated his words with a shake of his hips that gave his buttocks a little jiggled. A thought came to him and he looked down. Sebastian's crotch was filthy with his own cum. "You call me the filthiest, but have you seen yourself?" He then leaned down and ran his tongue up the side of the shaft from the base to the head.

Sebastian chuckled at that, feeling his cock twitch to life from the light teasing. Still he had a duty to oblige so he unceremonious flipped the little thing over and pinned him to the floor, his little weeping orifice exposed. The demon slapped the pert little bum twice, delighted when more of his cum dribbled out of his master. "On the outside yes, you made sure to make a mess of me, young one. But right here-" he dipped a finger inside the soaked hole as more of the cum came out. "-you are so tainted with my corrupt essence that any demon within the mile radius could smell me on you." He continued, pulling out the finger and popping it into his mouth.

"Ah!" Ciel made a surprised yelp at the sudden change of position. He looked back to see Sebastian taking his sweet time between his legs so he decided not to be a 'starfish'. Reaching for the cumsoaked member, he wrapped a hand around the base and rose it to the head. The demon's seed collected in his hand and he brought it to his mouth to lick up the juices. As Sebastian ate him out, the hole closed up, some seed leaking off the tightened ring of flesh. Then it opened up again to reveal the meal inside.

The demon moaned when he finally entered his tongue inside that precious little hole, nothing better than tasting himself inside his master as it that taste blends well with Ciel's unique and distinguishable flavour. Eagerly, he used both thumbs to open Ciel up properly, collecting the seed with his tongue and sucking on the rim as though it's a ripe and juicy fruit.

He couldn’t help the whimpery moan that came from him. As the butler ate him out, wet and absolutely obscene sounds came from his hole. Ciel managed to regain his composure no matter the pleasure and reached down to stroke Sebastian's shaft. It turned into a pattern then. He'd stroke and pump softly, not enough to arouse Sebastian but enough for him to feel it, then he'd collect the seed in his hand and bring it to his mouth to be eaten.

Sebastian got more eager upon feeling Ciel's attempt to return the favour, by then fucking the cum out of that little hole. He aided the poor boy with one of his hands as he pumped it languidly towards Ciel's mouth. Funny, how he'd be the one pointing out Sebastian's mess when he's the one who caused it in the first place.

The Earl's sinful little tongue lapped all over the tip and around the head. For a moment, he turned his attention to the foreskin to suckle the cum from the folds under the glans. Then he ran his tongue down the shaft to the base and moved down to take the demon's balls into his mouth fully to suckle them clean. However, they proved to be too big for his mouth as the testicles spread out to fill his cheeks.

Sebastian felt his lord struggle with taking in his adult balls, would've loved seeing those plump little cheeks bulging and full of him, but alas, he had a job to finish. He hurried his tongue's movement, flicking it around to thoroughly clean the pulsating walls and slurping hard whilst he continued to pump his once again fully erect shaft.

Ciel released those balls with a wet 'pop' followed by soft panting. His insides twitched at the increase of pace. As Sebastian sped up, he decided to do so as well. First, he took to licking the demon's balls clean of the seed he wasn't able to suck off and the saliva he left on them while they were in his mouth. Then he moved to lick up the seed that got onto the inside of his thighs. Such a thorough little 'puppy.' Lastly came the manhood.

Once Sebastian deemed the hole clean enough, he kissed and made out with it for a moment before detaching his mouth and licking the gushes of cum that had accumulated against the seams of Ciel's crotch, taking the half erect boyhood inside his mouth to rinse it clean, purposefully moving away from the said organ to lick his way somewhere else. After all, his master's orders were just to for him to clean up.

Ciel shuddered. If this continued, he'd grow erect again. "Enough..." He said at first in a trembling, soft voice. "Enough." He repeated the word like an order now. After that, he moved to prop himself up on his hands. "Prepare my bath and night gown. Don't forget the clean up the room and air it out."

How disappointed that got Sebastian was well kept hidden to himself. He rose and bowed mechanically towards the nude little boy. "As you wish." He muttered with nonchalance, walking out of the room with squared shoulders and rigid form to do what was asked of him.  
  
Ciel watched the demon leave. The correct impression that Sebastian was disappointed did not go amiss, but Ciel couldn't drown in pleasure with Sebastian all night. So while he was fulfilling Ciel's order, the boy got up and began to pull on his clothes. He couldn't make himself presentable, but he could at least cover himself.   
  
Sebastian prepared the bath with utmost care, pouring delightfully scented oils to the water once he deemed it warm enough to soothe his master's sore body. When he returned to the room, the smell of sex made his sensitive nose twitch, especially as he had just willed away his erection when he redressed himself into his uniform. "You're bath is ready, young master." He called to Ciel.   
  
When Sebastian returned and informed Ciel, the Earl hurried out of the library and to the second floor. He hoped none of the servants would see him. Luckily, none did. A sigh of relief escaped him when he was finally in the bathroom. Ciel decided not to wait for Sebastian and hurried out of his clothes before stepping and sitting into the tub. His skin felt sweaty and disgusting, and the clothes too constricting.   
  
Once Sebastian was left alone inside the library, he did not even bother taking into account how he cleaned the room, within a blink of an eye the room was spotless just as it had been before they decided to have their fun. He contemplated whether or not he should attend to his lord and figured he might as well be sure that Ciel wasn't drowning in his own bathroom.

The hot water felt heavenly over his body. Sitting was a bit uncomfortable at the moment, due to obvious reasons, so Ciel turned over onto his front and folded his arms over the edge of the tub, raising his legs out of the water behind him. He placed his forehead onto his forearms and paid no mind to the demon when he walked in.  
  
Sebastian took in the perfect view of what was his master, pristine as the tub itself yet delightfully marred by his hands or his mouth. He stared at the boy with hunger that never really left altogether, he masked it perfectly as he strode towards him and smiled sweetly. "Do you need assistance, or are you capable enough on your own, master?" He inquired.

"I could do it myself. However, my body is sore, and since you are here," he rose his head and smiled a little tauntingly, "would you be so darling and lend me a helping hand?" He mocked the demon as to his service.  
  
Being under Ciel's beck and call he moved closer until he was standing by the edge of the tub, waiting further to be instructed of how he could be of help to his frail yet impish little darling. "Thoroughly but quickly." Ciel ordered. "I'm more than an hour past my bedtime." Usually, he didn't care about things like going to bed on time. However, tomorrow was an important day. They had to set out for Japan to investigate attacks on the British merchants and diplomats.

The demon let out a chuckle before neatly folding his sleeves up to the elbow and removing the new pair of white gloves that he wore. Immediately, he began to caress the sore form in front of him with the damp washcloth, squirted with lavender scented body soap that he loved smelling on Ciel's skin. "I thought an adult like you would not need to abide by childish rules such as a curfew? How is it that you consider yourself a child only when it is for your own convenience?"

Ciel glared at the demon from the corner of his eye, silently ordering him to keep quiet. With a huff, he rested his chin atop his forearm and stared at the wall in front of him absently. "Make sure that everything is ready for departure tomorrow. We leave after breakfast." The boat was to leave after lunch, but the ride to London was a long one so it was better to be safe than sorry. Besides, Ciel had to pay a visit to Lau. The man most likely knew a few things about a fellow Asian nation.

"Of course, my lord." Was the demon's response. He lathered a small amount of shampoo onto Ciel's hair and massaged the scalp languidly. To be perfectly honest, he was actually surprised Ciel let himself be touched by the demon, he usually doesn't if he knows they have to fulfill the Queen's orders the next day, for the boy himself knew how they usually take up the entirety of the night every time they mutually decide to fornicate.

As Sebastian washed him, Ciel got lost in thought about the mission ahead. Never mind that he was in a country he expected least to ever visit and knew barely anything about the culture, even less about the language. His thoughts kept going back to the attacks. Logic told him that it was the Japanese radicals, but his gut told him that something else was at hand.

Once done he grabbed a nearby towel and gently run it over Ciel's dripping hair, signalling the younger one that he ought to move out of water so Sebastian could dry him better. He noticed how his master was in deep thought yet said not a word pertaining to it.

The signal was noted. Ciel closed his eyes and sighed as he moved to stand, then stepped out of the tub. He awaited to be dried and wrapped up in his fluffy bathrobe before heading into his bedroom and standing at the side of his bed to be changed into his night gown. "Sebastian, make sure the silverware is extra polished." That was his order as he was being tucked into bed. The meaning behind it was to make sure the demon paid an extra attention to his 'inventory'.

Sebastian sighed, even before falling asleep his lord could be quite demanding. "Yes, I'll see to it after I leave you be in this room." He replied as he tucked the little boy under the bundle of warm blankets. Ciel closed his eyes and turned onto his side as Sebastian left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex.  
> This time it's in the morning.

When the morning came, the rain had stopped but the sky was still thickly shrouded in clouds. Ciel was sprawled out on the bed on his back. The night shirt opened at the chest and rolled up above his hips. He laid there, completely open and defenseless.

Sebastian left the room to organize the things that needed to be packed for tomorrow, made sure their inventory was enough as well as the necessities that his lord would be needing during their stay. Once done, he sneaked inside the master's chamber like how he usually did some couple of hours a night, this time growling lowly from the scanty view that his lord was projecting for anyone who dared sneaking inside his room like the demon did.

His bare chest rose and fell with each intake and release of breath. The little nipples were erect from the chilly air and standing up as if asking to be warmed up by one's mouth. The flat abdomen caved a little, making his rib cage stand out. One of his legs laid straight while the other was resting on its side, bent at the knee. His buttocks were pushed down lower because of his position on his back, revealing more of their underside and coming together to cover his hole out of view. However, his loins were on full display. Whatever the master was seeing in his dreams made his little dick erect. The member rested on the inside of his thigh, weeping precum onto the spot where the leg connected with the crotch area.

He could already feel the first stirrings of arousal the more he watched the careless little boy sleep. Sebastian had witnessed countless acts of seduction during his long life, some of them more effective than others, but this boy, this obliviously gorgeous little boy was the embodiment of seduction itself and he don't even know of it. With blazing garnet eyes he moved closer to the object of his adoration and placed both palms atop the milky white thighs, and ran them gently to feel the soft skin even whilst wearing his gloves.

Despite how thin he was, Ciel was still very soft to the touch. Some women's breasts were not as soft as he was almost all over his body. Of course, it was also because of that softness that he bruised easily and other marks took a while to leave his skin. As the demon took hold of his thighs, the precum that pooled in the crease between his leg and his pubic area ran down to his buttock and then onto the sheets.

Sebastian tutted and clicked his tongue from the wasted ambrosia that dripped out of Ciel's cock. He liked to think that whatever his master was dreaming about, it involved him and his touch, since the boy didn't really know any other than his own. He collected the fluid that ran down Ciel's buttocks with an index finger and popped in his mouth.

Sweet as always was his taste. Of course, he was that way not only because he was young but also because the demon did a good job at feeding him the best food this world could offer. Yes, Ciel was gradually becoming a fine human being with the demon's constant efforts. Not as fast as a healthier child would, but the progress was there. And the demon reaped his own work's fruits.

Burgundy eyes glanced briefly at the clock situated by Ciel's wall, deeming it a good few hours before he needed to dress the boy up and prepare the carriage for their leave. He could still have a taste if he did well coaxing and toying with the boy's desire, could even mount and sheath himself inside his lord if he was lucky enough. With that in mind he took off his white gloves and parted the firm thighs further in way of licking the trail of precum that was drying out from the cold morning air.

Sebastian's tongue made Ciel shudder and his little prick twitched. Another drop of precum escaped from the slit. He leaked so much one could quench their thirst just by sucking him. Sebastian made sure he wasn't going to make the same mistake of wasting Ciel's precious milk, he latched his mouth on the underside of the little boyhood, just above his balls and sucked hard, collecting the copious amount of cum that dribbled out of Ciel as he aided his dreams.

"Nngh..." The soft sound of distress came from the sleeping teen. His hands clenched into soft fists just for a moment. Sebastian was rewarded with an entire stream of ejaculate. The spot where the demon latched onto would sport a kiss mark for a while because of the force of suction. Sebastian wondered how in the world is Ciel still asleep? But then again, he had always been a heavy sleeper save for the nightmares that plagued him once in a while. Sebastian continued milking the small cock and caressing the parted thighs, urging him to relax and feed the hungry beast between his legs.

Sebastian got the best response. His kept the little member pouring. It was when the shaft stood up straight that it was known Ciel was ready to feed Sebastian both the main course and the dessert after the appetizer. However, it was as Ciel went through his orgasm that he awoke. Obviously, the strong physical sensation roused him to consciousness. At first, he was confused, but then he saw Sebastian between his legs and everything made sense. "Ugh! You insolent demon! Haven't you had enough!?"

The euphoria of being feed his favourite treat was short lived, no matter how the unique taste of Ciel had him groaning in delight. The displeased tone that his master exclaimed with had him detaching his mouth from the pouring tip, but not until he deemed Ciel empty enough, even bold enough to suck the organ to make sure he got all the essence out. "Make sure to cover yourself up during your sleep, young darling. Need I remind you that you are living with a demon, and an insatiable one at that." He stated, not a hint of remorse from his tone.

Ciel was definitely not the one to like being woken this way. As his irritation peaked, he said something that at first would most definitely get Sebastian off and away, but then he'd regret it for a long time. "Perhaps... If you are this thirsty for me, you'd let me use your mouth as a chamber pot?"

"You and I both know that shall embarrass you, more than it will ever affect me. I've had you from the inside out, what makes you think some other bodily fluid would threaten to drive me away?" The demon retorted with a smug grin. Waking his master had always been the hardest part, save for teaching him how to dance, the method that he had used today proved to be the most rewarding despite Ciel's ill reaction to it.

Mismatched orbs shot open as the Earl's face gained a shade of redness. "Get out of here, filth!" He threw a pillow at the butler. "How dare you wake me before due time after I've gone to bed later than usual!?" His mouth may have been tossing valid facts for the demon to leave the room, but it was obvious Ciel wouldn't be able to sleep now. Not with that erection still present as if he hadn't ejaculated already.

Of course that pillow was hardly felt at all, he put on an impassive face and bowed slightly before wordlessly taking his leave. He stood just outside the oaken doors, unmoving and purely concentrated with deciphering Ciel's movements from beyond, especially as that erection did not go amiss courtesy of his keen eyesight.

With his blood now running faster from all the flustering and rage, Ciel kept tossing and turning. An occasional huff accompanied his movements. His irritation grew even more when he noticed that his arousal would not go down. There was only one way to get rid of it. Though he tried to will the thoughts away, he couldn't. He recalled how the previous night he took the pompous demon's mouth. One hand rose to cover his mouth while the other covered his nethers with the night shirt as he closed his legs. He was angry and needy at the same time. Finally, the carnal needs won over him. He turned over onto his front and spread his legs as he tried to get into a comfortable enough position. Ciel attempted to recreate that nights sensations. Never before had he felt Sebastian's throat around him, never before that night. Now, the feeling was unforgettable.

Ciel's frustration was practically a beacon that was all but calling out to him. He could hear every rustle and grunt as the boy tried to ignore his base need, but they both knew Ciel was as weak to temptation as Sebastian was. Eventually the boy gave in and tried to relieve himself, making the demon grin with mischief as he knew Ciel's own effort had always been insufficient as he grew accustomed to being serviced by his faithful dog.

His breathing deepened and quickened as the pace of his hip rolls increased. His frustration peaked when instead of staying in place and providing the friction he needed, the sheets began to roll up. A growl of rage and a punch into the mattress sounded as his emotions peaked. Frustrated, Ciel just plopped onto the bed. He knew Sebastian was on the other side of the door. A few years of living with the demon gave one that kind of ability to sense the creature. "I know you are there." He called out. "Instead of eavesdropping on me and wasting time, find something better to do." He sent Sebastian away instead of welcoming him into his room and between his legs. Ciel knew exactly what Sebastian wanted, and he wouldn't give that to him. What else to expect from the human that tamed the demon?

Normally Sebastian would have went inside and be the one pumping that little cock to completion, arguing that he just did as per Ciel's orders, he did 'something' other than stand and 'waste' time outside his master's door. Alas, he could sense that that teasing jest would not be taken lightly, considering Ciel's sour mood upon being woken up and as the poor little boy just couldn't bring himself to peak.

Somehow, the sudden peak of frustration and rage left him feeling sleepy once more. So he hugged a pillow and curled up on his side. Should the demon decide he still wanted to suck his master, he would most likely get a less violent reaction if he did so when the proper time to wake Ciel came.

For the time being, Sebastian decided to prepare breakfast to alleviate the young master's ill mood and since he had nothing to do with his idle time. A simple milk risotto, drizzled with honey, a buttered scone, and some berry flavoured sweet tea was what he went with for breakfast. He could feel Ciel's breathing even out, more likely that the young one fell asleep still spouting his frustration.

By the time the demon finished with the breakfast, it was finally time to wake the young Earl up. This time, when Sebastian entered the room, Ciel was hugging a pillow to himself. However, even though he was falling asleep on his side, he ended up sprawled out on his back again with his legs wide. The night shirt twisted around a bit and now one tip of it covered his crotch, but just barely. The fabric was soaked with his precum. No doubt, with the way the fabric twisted around him, there would be some marks on his skin.

When he entered the room to wake the lord up, he was bombarded with the heady scent of Ciel's arousal. Sebastian sighed and placed the tray down beside the bed. That boy truly was too alluring for his own good, a rare petit flower waiting to be defiled by Sebastian's hands. Although he wanted nothing more than to have his feast whilst Ciel was as pliant as his pillow, he needn't another tantrum fit that early in the morning. So like any other good servant, he decided to just ask permission once Ciel was awake, parting the drapes to let the sunshine in and do its job waking the earl.

An adorable groan of displeasure sounded from the said Earl. His face contorted in a pout as his lids squeezed shut and he turned over on his other side, his back facing the open window. The shift in position reveal his pert bum as the night shirt rose even more.

Sebastian only had so little self control, he was so close to believing that Ciel was teasing him on purpose if not for the genuine little snores that escaped out of that pertinent mouth moments ago. Still, Sebastian gave the sleeping boy one last chance to wake up and give his consent before he actually lose his sanity and mount him, right then and there. He tugged the sheets underneath Ciel's form, harshly, in hopes of waking up the seductive little beauty.

"Ack!" The motion definitely stirred him. He sat up abruptly, his shirt a mess and his hair disheveled. At first he looked at what was ahead of him, then his head turned and rose as he looked up at the demon. Next his gaze jumped to the clock. A huff sounded from him when he saw that he couldn't argue because he was woken at the correct time.

Sebastian growled, something akin to a relieved sob. Before his little boy could even blink, he tackled him until Ciel was upright and sitting on the bed yet gracefully placed the tray of food beside the earl. Both of those strong hands were now gripping the boy's hips, and mouth automatically devouring the erect flesh. His hunger spoke for itself as he all but tackled the stunned boy. "Eat." He stated, voice much more sinister than usual as he continued eating his own denied meal.

Ciel's eyes shot wide open as he looked at Sebastian. "Damn, demon. Someone hasn't been eating for years." It was both a joke and a mock in the butler's regard. He then smirked. "Suck to your heart's content." Were his words before he himself reached for his food. To say that it was difficult to focus on his meal when there was a hungry man devouring his cock was an understatement. But Ciel had his pride, so he did his best to pretend like he didn't even notice Sebastian there. However, the constant streams of precum spoke for themselves.

Sebastian was moaning like a bitch in heat, his theory that a meal tastes ever much more sumptuous the longer one is starving was just proved correct. He used one hand to maneuver around the small erection and pulled down the foreskin so he could slobber all over the flushed tip even more. He could still taste Ciel in his mouth from his stolen nip earlier, yet it did none to quench his overflowing hunger for the earl. 

At last, Ciel couldn't handle it anymore. He placed down his cutlery and sat back. One of his hands propped him up while the other came to run over the black hair and push it out of the butler's face. He spread his legs and rolled his hips, grinding his crotch against Sebastian's mouth.

The demon savoured every drop with closed eyes, when Ciel finally responded to his eager mouth, he let go of all pretense and wrapped both arms around the frail torso and bobbing his mouth with haste, sucking hard to get more of that nectar out.

He shuddered, his thighs tensing. Sucking in a breath with a soft hiss, he bit his bottom lip and ran his hand over Sebastian's hair again. "Perhaps... You'd like something bigger?" It was also a reference to the amount of seed the demon would get. Last night, Ciel fed Sebastian so much more than even the demon could handle.

That was a one time thing, he would not be persuaded to do that again since he did not want Ciel to get used to something so temporary; he wanted to argue, but his greed knows no bound, he needed all of Ciel and more after all the teasing that the little imp didn't even know he inflicted. Wordlessly, he obliged, the only indication that it working was when Ciel started growing until he barely fit inside Sebastian's throat. The demon's neck bulging from the massive flesh penetrating his throat.

His eyes closed and he let out a trembling breath before slowly taking one in. Looking down at Sebastian, he cup the butler's cheek as he started to roll his hips into his face again. Then he switched to pulling back and thrusting inside. It wasn't much of a pleasuring pace, but it did do well to make the demon's face a sloppy mess of his own spit. Sebastian would be able to feel Ciel's precum running down his esophagus, but it was too deep for hims to swallow.

Sebastian was pliant as any servant should when his master started rolling his hips, even with closed eyes he could imagine how Ciel must be looking like now, the very definition of euphoria itself. He groaned, moaned and grunted around the massive cock, just to urge Ciel to fuck his throat harder because Sebastian didn't grant his wish just to be treated like a girl.

His own movements weren't enough for Ciel so he huffed with irritation. It took some effort, but he managed to pull his massive length out of the demon. "Come lay on the bed... I can't do it properly in this position."

The demon needn't be told twice, if Ciel intend to satisfy him as he did last night then the young lord can see to it that not a word would be uttered by the demon, for he much rather be full of Ciel's temporary endowment. He situated himself in the middle of the bed, laying on his back as he recalled the delicious way Ciel's hips moved with every drag, as he senselessly rode his demon's face.

Ciel crawled up on his knees until he was standing over Sebastian's head. This time, he faced the butler. The boy's large member, though temporary, hung down to Sebastian's lips. He looked down into the other's eyes and smirked softly. "Who knew that something as prideful and vicious as you would become like this.”

Sebastian boldly rose his head, licked around the weeping tip seductively, smirking up at the towering earl and retorting one of Ciel's own remarks. "And whose fault is that?" He replied, grasping the hanging member and pumping it from tip to base.

His eyes closed momentarily in pleasure and his smirk grew large. Leaning forward, he placed his hands on the mattress over Sebastian's head. He looked down at where he was positioned above the demon's face and ordered "open up." Spreading his legs a bit on the bed, Ciel ensured that it would be easier for him to plow Sebastian's face.

Those burgundy eyes never left Ciel even as the demon lewdly did as he was told, opening his mouth to accomodate the newly acquired erection. How beautiful was it to start the day being served two breakfasts in a row. He steadied one hand against Ciel's hip, and another one carressing a pert bum cheek roughly.

Lowering his head, he watched Sebastian's face, particularly focusing on his mouth. When the butler opened his mouth, Ciel slid himself inside. He stopped when he felt the back of Sebastian's throat with his tip. A wicked idea was born in the boy's mind. He started up a slow pace of rolling his hips. The long shaft moved only a little bit inside the demon's mouth. It rubbed over the back of his tongue, stopping when it reached the back of the throat and pulling back until the middle of the wet muscle. He moved slowly, gently, as if preparing a virgin. Boy did he love to tease that demon.

Sebastian groaned in dismay from being teased, funny how the boy transitioned from being furious for being touched to enjoying his perfect sheath that was Sebastian's mouth. The demon kept his mouth loose but started wriggling his tongue, most specifically against the leaking tip; both to tease and to gather more of the thick essences that dribbled out of the throbbing organ.

Sebastian's ministrations earned him a strong throb and a surge of precum from the Earl's dick. Ciel took hold of the shaft and slapped the butler's tongue with his heavy prick. Propping himself with both hands again and shifting his hips, he slid himself further down the demon's neck, stopping when the other's face was in his crotch. After a moment of getting used to the feeling, he started grinding and thrusting his hips ever so slightly.

Stimulated both by the taste of Ciel's erection, currently being shoved down his throat, and the raw, musky scent of his young master's skin against his nose; Sebastian can't help but close his eyes once more. Both of his hands now gripping the soft mounds of flesh behind Ciel, and one finger started languidly playing with the outer rim of his entrance.   
  
The tightened hole clenched on reflex. Ciel rolled his hips into Sebastian's face. His balls, trapped between his perineum and Sebastian's chin, twitched in their sack. He suddenly wanted more than what he gave himself with his movements. Spreading his legs evenwider, he leaned forward more and laid down on the bed. After the change of position, he took up a hard pace right away. Plunging straight into the hot mouth with his thrusts, Ciel pounded the butler. His balls now slapped the man's chin.

Much as Sebastian wanted to move his head in sync with Ciel's hips, his head was trapped within the eager little form and the soft mattress supporting his head. He moaned around the massive length and sucked hard everytime the boy pulls out, he could feel the tight and smooth balls against his chin and almost wished he could take both Ciel's erect shaft and tight little sack all whilst his index finger coaxed the pink little pucker to relax and let him in.

The length throbbed in the sinful throat and precum ran in a constant stream. Ciel rewarded Sebastian with what he wanted from the very beginning. He held himself fully sheathed and started to roll his hips in a thrusting manner. Sebastian's head was being banged into the mattress as Ciel pleasured himself with the sharpest sensations he could receive at the moment.

Grunts were forcibly ripped right out of his throat and unto Ciel's invading member from the force of his master's movements. He gripped the thrusting hips with one hand, whilst the other gently dipped inside the still slightly loose hole from how much they had spent time fornicating like wild animals the previous night. Having the lack of a gag reflex at all, he angled his face for a much deeper penetration, feeling Ciel's massive cock at the base of his neck, the tight sack of balls slapping lewdly at his chin and some parts of his jaw.

The member twitched and throbbed inside Sebastian's throat. Ciel was going to ejaculate soon. The pleasure was distracting him from the question of if he wanted to cum now or hold off a bit more. At the same time, he had an important day ahead of him. Sebastian doing everything to give Ciel more pleasure also didn't help, so letting himself relax and ride the waves of orgasm won.   
His toes curled and his hands gripped the sheets. It took him a few more rolls of his hips until he squeezed Sebastian's head between his thighs and spent himself inside the butler. With each gush of seed, the shaft pulsed. Like before, he filled Sebastian until it went up into his mouth and poured all over his face. Ciel panted as he stayed unmoving, his cock now returning to its boyish size. Sitting up,he took a look at Sebastian. Seeing the demon with the lower half of his face covered in cum was amusing. So he pulled himself out and proceeded to rub his balls and cock all over Sebastian's face, spreading the cum where it didn't get.

Sebastian winced not from the amount of seed he was being fed but from how much of it was wasted dribbling down the side of his face and down his chin. Before he even dared moved his head to lick off what he could salvage despite the massive amount he just swallowed, his face was even smothered by that decadent smelling cock and balls, all covered with cum. He breathed out from his nose and inhaled deeply, one hand palming the angry bulging arousal beneath his trousers that was by then weeping and smearing precum onto the fine fabric.

Ciel smirked at Sebastian with a hint of smugness. "I bet that if someone told you you'd enjoy something like this 10 years ago... You would end their life in the most horrid way and continue their torture in Hell." When he noticed the movement of one of Sebastian's arms, he turned and looked back. Seeing the painful tent from which the pants strained, he bit his bottom lip. "Poor demon, you've been neglected." He purred as he got off the butler's face and moved on his fours to face the man's nethers. A small hand was placed over the tip of the mountain, cupping the leaking head through the pants.

A hiss of pain and pleasure escaped his gritted teeth, the scent of Ciel's privates being ripped right out of his face but eventually feeling some sweet friction rubbing at his neglected erection. "Lust had always been one of my features." He rasped as a response to Ciel's words. "Still, I cannot lie and tell you that I've been this aroused before." He added with a rumbling purr, grabbing Ciel's unoccupied hand and popping the fingers in his mouth, suckling the remnants of the boy's sweet seed that stuck to the skin.

Ciel gasped in surprise at the grab of his hand and the suckling. Looking back at Sebastian, he shook his behind a little. "There's a better place in need of your tongue." His entire cock, balls, perineum, and a little bit of the inside of his thighs were covered in his own seed. He rubbed Sebastian's glans in a circular motion. "Open your pants so that I can finally 'eat my breakfast'.”

Sebastian pulled the boy by the waist until his head was once more beneath his master's privates, licking a long strip against the cum covered thigh and humming in delight. He let out a small chuckle from the boy's latter statement before unzipping his fly and tugging the fabric down, just enough to free his massive cock. "Did you not like the previous meal I made you?" He inquired with feigned shock. "Let me apologize by offering something better." He bucked his hips up towards Ciel's face to emphasize his teasing suggestion.

In the moment that Sebastian bucked, Ciel caught hims length with his mouth. He dropped his head enough so that Sebastian wouldn't slip when he'd go down. The musky scent of the butler's arousal was thick in the air for the little Earl, but he didn't mind. He swirled his tongue around the head and hollowed his cheeks out as he latched on.

He gladly returned the favour by suckling at the soft skin just inside the parted thighs, making sure to leave a mark before capturing the soaked balls and swirling his tongue to make sure he cleaned every nook and cranny thoroughly. One of his thumb caressed the puckering rim and circled it with languid, almost ticklish movements.

Sebastian was rewarded with a few rolls of narrow hips right into his face. Ciel reached back with his free hand and stuck two fingers into his hole, then pulled upward to open it up for Sebastian's viewing pleasure. With his other hand, he stroked up the shaft as if milking the demon into his mouth. At the same time, he slowly bobbed his head as he sucked onto the sensitive manhood.

Grateful for the assistance, the demon did not hesitated pushing the entirety of his thumb inside the warm, pulsating hole. He would've loved tonguing the eager orifice but his mouth was slightly preoccupied as he groaned and widen his mouth to take in both the balls and Ciel's reviving erection, head tilted up in an angle that hid the wide, inhuman size of his mouth that he devoured the young master with.

Ciel's eyes squeezed shut hard and his brows furrowed. "AH!" He grunted, opening his mouth wide and getting off Sebastian's length. The sensation of of having two of his most sensitive parts enveloped in a wet heat was a new kind of ecstasy. Sebastian was rewarded with a thick stream of precum. At the same time, that sensation made his walls tighten around the invading digits while the entrance was held open.

Sebastian swallowed the stream of seed that flowed out of the twitching prick, felt how Ciel trembled from the sudden move and wished he had done it sooner had he known his master would've liked it that much. He started pulling out his thumb and slamming it back in, purposefully missing Ciel's sensitive nerves whilst circling his tongue against the underside of Ciel's balls and providing suction to collect more of the dribbling essence.

The stimulation was more than teasing and frustrating. At the same time, it was so strong that it made Ciel quiver in pleasure. It was within a few seconds that Ciel came a second time, his body trembling as he spilled himself into Sebastian. The boy panted softly as the wave of pleasure was passing, his hot breath falling onto Sebastian's angry erection.  Then he found that his gaze was fixed on the tip. He watched as a thick drop of precum came out of the slit and fell onto Sebastian's pubic area. Without thinking, he leaned down to suck it off the black hairs before running his tongue up the topside of the shaft and engulfing the head in his mouth once more.

Albeit not as copious as his previous orgasm, the taste that bombarded Sebastian's mouth was just as sweet. He could feel the boy shuddering atop him as he sucked thoroughly and made sure he got all of the seed out before pulling his mouth away and licking his lips. A growl was ripped right out of him from the sudden warm mouth around his tip, as he was sure Ciel was still recovering from his orgasm. Still, no complains could be heard from the demon as he inserted his index finger to join his pumping thumb, this time pinpointing the master's prostate as a sign of gratitude.

Ciel moaned around the engorged head when he felt the stimulation he wanted all this time. He shook his hips into Sebastian's hand, asking for more of that feeling. For additional punctuation of his request, he turned to moving his head in a circular motion as he rose and lowered it while sucking onto the large erection. Every leak of precum was greeted with frantic licking of Ciel's little tongue.

A brow was raised in amusement by how eager Ciel was reacting as his own cock was being milked thoroughly. "You just came.. for the third time this morning, and yet here you are, dancing on top of my fingers like some experienced harlot." The demon muttered as his mouth was unoccupied once more. He inserted another digit and massaged Ciel's prostate before suckling against his inner thigh. "Why don't I just take you right here instead?" He offered, emphasizing his point by slamming his fingers inside the warm walls.

Ciel's body jerked at the sudden sharp feeling. He pulled off Sebastian's cock and looked back at the demon. "Let's just say I have a load or two more to blow." He slid his fingers out of his hole and pulled back one of his buttocks for an even better view for the demon. Never before did a loose hole look so beautiful. Adults were all turned inside-out, Ciel on the other hand was just stretched and soft.

His master was temptation incarnate, that much Sebastian concluded upon feeling the copious amount of precum that spurted out of him from Ciel's words and how he presented his hole at the starving demon's face. "Hmmm. Then two more, it is.." He muttered then grabbing apart both cheeks and delving his tongue inside the beautifully pink pucker.

Ciel closed his eyes and let out a moan with a breath. Arching his lower back inward, he pushed his butt out more into Sebastian's face. Purposefully, he forced his hole open for the demon. Opening it up and clenching it closed, it was as if he was kissing Sebastian's mouth. At the same time, he resumed stroking the thick shaft as it leaked precum, spreading the juices all over the organ.

As though they have a life of their own, his hips started jutting up to seek more of that teasing warmth. Since he was practically making out with Ciel's lower mouth, nothing stopped Sebastian from caressing the soft walls with his wet organ like how he used to suckle on Ciel's tongue. He grabbed the tiny waist and moved it back and forth against his face to provoke a rocking motion from Ciel. After all, his master had always been a fast learner and a curious little pupil.

The movement was almost like riding Sebastian's tongue. So Ciel started to roll his hips in a way that would increase the friction, even if by a tiny bit. As much as Sebastian's dick was delicious, Ciel wanted it in another hole now. He sat up, leaning forward a little and placing his hands on the butler's ribs. He looked back at him."I want you in me..."

The demon needn't be told twice. Ciel was willing and ready, he made sure of that as he left enough lubrication inside the greedy hole that sucked and rode his tongue with delight. He detached his mouth from Ciel's backside and sat up, still holding the lord, until his back was pressed against the headboard and Ciel flushed against his chest. His erection throbbing beneath the pert pair of heated buttcheeks.

The boy reached up with one arm and took hold of Sebastian's neck right beneath his head.  The other reach down and ran from the demon's waits to the top of his buttock in his pants. He rolled back his behind into the angry erection poking him. Some precum smeared on his buttocks.

Sebastian rolled back his hips until his cock was caught between the supple cheeks. He dragged his erection between the hot space, making sure he nudged at Ciel's balls and the underside of his slippery cock. Automatically, his nose magnetize to the crook of the boy's neck as one of his master's hands pulled him close. How he wanted to suck and bite along the pale column of neck, only they have hours of travel ahead of them which insinuates exposure. Also as it won't do no good for his master, someone supposedly betrothed, be seen walking around with claims from another man.

In response, Ciel rolled his hips back into Sebastian's groin. He moaned when Sebastian's hot length brushed under his balls and prick. Turning his head to the side where Sebastian's was, he pressed his lips against the side of Sebastian's forehead. Panting, he softly ordered. "Hurry up."

The only indication that Sebastian had been losing patience as well, was when he gripped both arms at Ciel's waist and lifted the both for a bit. He lined his leaking cock with the prepped up hole and slowly impaled his lord down his length. Groaning with delight from finally being enveloped within that tight heat.

A pair of mismatched gems for eyes slid shut as a small mouth opened wide to take in a deep breath. Slowly and sensually, Ciel rolled his hips back into Sebastian's. He spread his legs wider at the sides of the demon's and pushed back harder. The previously wide hole now tightened with all of its might around the sweet dick.

The demon kept pushing his hips up even as Ciel's bum met his abdomen. He wanted to relish the feeling of being encased completely within the boy for a few more moments. He wound both arms tight around his lord and nibbled at the pierced lobe, slightly breathless when he whispered: "Tell me how do you want me to fuck you.."

He rose both of his arms and closed them behind Sebastian's head. "I want it hard... And deep." His words came out with breaths. "I want you to drill me... And stretch me...Fill me up with your seed and then fill me up again." He pushed his hips harder against Sebastian, slapping sounds now occasionally being made.

The demon parted his thighs, making Ciel's legs open wider as his they were resting atop his own. He held the narrow waist with one hand and slammed his hips up, deep just as he was told. The other, unoccupied one, wretched Ciel by his jaw and captured his mouth in a bruising yet passionate kiss.

"Mmm~!" The teen moaned into the kiss. He kissed back but his was softer and slower. As Sebastian moved to fulfill Ciel's order, he opened his mouth, parting his lips from the demon's, and breathed deeply. One of his hands slid up the butler's head, thin fingers running through black locks. At one point, he stopped rolling back his hips as the pleasure made it harder to exact much action. At the same time, he wanted more. "Harder... Faster." He breathed out.

The butler complied, much eagerly. He planted both feet flat against the stained mattress and gripped Ciel's waist now using both of his hands to lift and slam the boy down his jutting hips, making the penetration deeper and with more force. He groaned from the closeness as Ciel latched at him tighter, his back rubbing deliciously against Sebastian's chest.

The slight change of position definitely gave the right angle and brought Ciel to a whole other level of sensation. It was like...0 to 100 real quick. He threw his head back against Sebastian's shoulder and let out a whine-like cry as the demon slammed right into him. His body rocked with Sebastian's movement and the little hands in the man's hair gripped the black locks. With his legs wide and a fast pace which rocked his body, Ciel's privates were left to bounce which ever way. His hole tightened around the large girth and his insides twitched each time Sebastian hit his right spot.

Sebastian was raggedly breathing through his mouth, not from the effort he was exerting but the euphoria of Ciel's delightful reactions from his brutal assault. Every wanton moan from his master fuels his urge to spill himself inside that silky heat, so naturally he doubled his efforts. He cared not of how loud Ciel was being, how the bed started creaking violently, and how his balls was slapping lewdly at the underside of Ciel's bum.

The harder and faster Sebastian moved, the more pleasure he gave to his master, the tighter Ciel got. It got to a point where he could feel on his own just how much he clenched around that shaft and the more the clenched the more that hunk of manmeat riled him up inside. He began taking in deeper breaths, his back arching inward off Sebastian and then back against his front. His hands gripped the black hair tighter and pulled on it, toes curling and pulling the sheets. Precum was being spilled everywhere from the bouncing prick. He no longer could control the volume of his moans and whimpers. Most likely, the servants noticed. Whether they did or not though would be obvious later.

How hard Ciel was pulling at his hair did nothing to abate the bliss that was consuming him like wildfire, it actually urged him to fuck the boy harder. It reached the point where Ciel was squeezing him so tight that he could barely move an inch, the warm muscles hugged onto his prick as though preventing him from pulling out. Absolutely euphoric, yes; but Ciel was screaming and clenching so hard that Sebastian had to slow his hips to a sensual pace in order not to trigger a potential asthma attack from overexertion. "Breathe.." He whispered at one of Ciel's redden ear, hips still pumping but no longer that of a wild animal.

And breathe he did, deeply, in large  breaths. Turning his head to Sebastian again, he said softly. "More. I want to cum soon." His walls relaxed a little but continued twitching nonetheless. He opened his eyes to look at the demon and saw his flushed face. The way it was a little sweaty and red, with some hairs stuck to his temples, made Ciel's own blush deepen and his hole tighten without his realization. Seeing the smug demon so taken up by pleasure really excited the boy.

Surprising even his own self, he blew a soft kiss against Ciel's sweaty temple before resuming his previous hold of the boy's torso. He snaked one arm around Ciel, and another encircling the angry little cock. "Hold tight to me." The demon said in between breaths and once again resuming the snapping pace of his hips, drilling Ciel's puffy and abused hole.

Obediently, Ciel did as told and clasped his hands behind Sebastian's neck. The resumed movement made him press his  lips together and whine. It was the unbearable kind of pleasure that he craved more and more of that Sebastian was giving him. Like this, it didn't take long until Ciel was having his fourth orgasm this morning. He screamed in pleasure, his body tightening and quivering. The little nails dug into the skin at the back of the butler's neck.

His master screamed so loud that Sebastian was sure if the servants were not yet awake, they would be after Ciel had his violent orgasm. The sting of blunt nails digging against his skin coupled with the rhythmic pulses of Ciel's clenching hole was enough to send him over the edge. He spilled his seed inside the boy for what feels like a lifetime, pumping him full until he could his own cock being submerged from his very seed.

The flat abdomen grew round very quickly.It was like a fountain was inside him. His flesh went up with each gush of cum. Soon, the thick demon juice was pouring out of his hole. He moaned the way a woman might after a good shagging, one hand coming down to stroke Sebastian's testicles. He cupped them and felt how they throbbed with each new spurt. Honestly, with so much seed and plowing, his hole may never truly tighten up.

The demon clutched his lord close until he was sure that he had emptied himself of every last drop. Initially, he wanted to cum outside Ciel to avoid all the hassle of cleaning his hole up, since they'll be needing to leave the manor in the next two hours. That thought drowned out as the little vixen's greedy hole all but begged to be filled with his cum. He let out a small growl upon feeling Ciel's wandering hand cupping his balls, and wordlessly grabbing it out of the way. If Ciel continued his teasing, he best be ready to be crying for Sebastian to stop once he was pounding into him again.

Contrary to what the demon may be expecting, or may be he expected exactly that, Ciel turned his head to him, and looking into his eyes, spoke. "Didn't I say... Fill me up, and then fill me up again?" He caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he held Sebastian's gaze, then rolled his hips back once into Sebastian's.


	4. Chapter 4

His spent member that was still encased within Ciel twitched from the lewd request, more so when those hips pushed back and his soft cock was forced in deeper within the soaked hole. An aroused growl rumbled from his chest and he slammed his hips up because he was just that excited, cock hardening back to life. "Don't go crying that you'll be limping all the way to Japan.." He muttered like a beast against Ciel’s ear.

"Mmm, I have you to carry me." A hand ran through Sebastian's hair as the Earl purred. He continued to roll his hips, pushing back against Sebastian, riding his cock that was just coming back to life. More and more cum leaked out as  he moved, soaking Sebastian. "I want it harder, faster." Ciel gripped Sebastian's hair and pulled. "More. I want more."

Sebastian caught the plump bottom lip with his elongated teeth and suckled at it like the starved fiend he was. His hips rolling up to meet Ciel's, more of his seed spilled from their movements but not enough to deflate the swollen abdomen. Once he was rock hard once more, he pushed the boy onto his front until his chest was flushed against the mattress, ass raised up and still impaled by Sebastian's cock. He leaned down, blanketing the beautiful boy until his head rested just against the crook of Ciel's neck. "Then more you shall have, greedy little one.." He said, before opening his salivating mouth and biting down Ciel's shoulder whilst simultaneously snapping his hips into a brutal pace.

He moaned at the suckle upon his lip and caressed Sebastian's head. A soft gasp sounded when the Earl was thrown forward to lay. His head turned to the side and that's when Sebastian came down onto him. Ciell hissed when his shoulder was bitten. His mouth opened sweetly and pants came from him. The power of the thrusts rocked his body, making his swollen abdomen sway back and forth. His prick and balls swung and bounced between his legs like always. The change of position allowed a different angle and depth which made the noble anus tighten harder the butler's girth.   
  
With a hand he guided the narrow hips to meet his jutting hips, watching how the redden hole clench and spurt out semen around his cock. He slowed the movement just so he can admire the view with a more agonizing drag of his hips and raising one palm to smack Ciel's left buttock, grunting when the hole clenched as though gasping from his sudden strike. The demon repeated it once more, that time a little harder and was delighted to witness the ivory skin turn a few shades of crimson.

The boy groaned when Sebastian slowed his movements. His hole clenched around the shaft the slower it was penetrated. Sebastian would also be able to see how when he pushed in the entrance also went inward a little and when he pulled out it was as if Ciel was being turned inside out, almost. The spank really surprised the Earl. He gasped with a soft yelp and tensed up.  "Ah!" He flinched at the second spank. Turning his head to the side, he glared back at the butler.

Sebastian caught the stern look and smirked despite his unusual disheveled state. "Do you not like it when I smack your plump behind as I fuck it?" He asked with feigned innocence of a head tilt. He smacked the flesh one more time and drove his hips to slam at Ciel's bum afterwards, knowing how the flesh would be still sensitive. He rose away from Ciel's wounded shoulder in order to stand fully and apply the force that whacked Ciel up and down the stained sheets.

The butler received only a huff in response before he'd make the Earl gasp deeply in surprise. The next sharp thrust would produce a cry of pleasure. Ciel practically bounced off of Sebastian as the demon bred him like a hound would breed a bitch. Those little balls were turning red by now from the smacking of the heavy adult ones, and that hole was tightening up even harder against the 'battering ram' plunging into it.

Sebastian groaned as Ciel tightened around him, wondering how on earth is the boy still so exquisitely tight despite fucking the hole countless times a day. He let the thought go in way of losing himself in carnal bliss. Every delectable sound that escapes from the boy urged him to seek release harder, leaning down once more to press his face against the junction of the sweat covered neck. "Call out to me.. The name you gave me.." He requested, hammering against the abused prostate even harder for compliance.

"Mmmgh!" He groaned out  at the slight increase in force. Parting his lips, he panted. "Sebastian..." He breathed out. "Sebastian." An intake of breath and then a sigh. "Sebastian!" His voice grew more and more demanding. "Sebastian! Sebastian!!!" To punctuate his words, he thrust his hips backward into Sebastian, the slapping sounds of flesh becoming louder and louder each time.

It can't be helped how the demon moaned from the sinful lilt of his given name being screamed the most wanton of ways. With elongated fangs he caught and bit his lip which immediately bleed upon the puncture. Even amidst the loud synchronized slapping sounds and lewd squelches, his keen hearing could make out faint footsteps down the hallway along with worried murmurs. It wasn't a surprise considering Ciel had been screaming for the past 2 hours, the door was locked but he knew that wouldn't stop whoever was outside from inquiring what was the matter. "In the next 3 seconds, someone's going to ask for your wellbeing from outside your door." He informed Ciel, voice a bit eerie from his slipping human guise. "Try not to make it even more obvious that you're being fucked senselessly this early in the morning." He added with a brutal thrust, informing Ciel that he won't be making it easy for him to speak.

His eyes shot wide open in shock and for a moment it felt like his heart stopped. In that moment of tension, his hole tightened like never before. Perhaps Sebastian were to... Try things like this more often? The hard thrust made him jerk forward but he didn't slip too far off the shaft, that's how tightly he was holding on. Right after, a knock sounded and a worried voice asked if the master was okay.

Clearly it was Mey-Rin, he deducted so after recognizing the lighter footsteps but only confirmed it once the voice rang from behind the door. She asked if the young master was fine and that she heard screaming that woke her up and worried her. He looked down at the frozen Ciel, the boy was hardly breathing that barely a sound escaped him. His hips continued his assault with no signs of halting, the servant knocked and asked once more and he knew they could break down that door by force if Ciel do not respond soon. "Speak.. Lest more trouble will arise from your silence." He stated, voice still of ethereal form but hushed and lowered against Ciel's ear.

He inhaled deeply. Clearing his throat, Ciel spoke. "Everything is fine, Mey-Rin. Sorry for waking you. I'm currently in the middle of something important, so please do not disturb me and inform the others." That was his order. Surprisingly, he managed to make his voice sound more composed than expected. By choosing to pause at the right moments, he managed to contain any 'questionable' slips of his voice.

Sebastian grinned and kept his amusement at bay until he was sure that the maid was no longer within earshot. It was never in his intention to permanently sully his master's reputation and would've remedied the issue once Ciel proved to be incapable of saving the moment. Since his master proved to be delightfully capable and composed, even whilst clouded with carnal need, he found himself silently beaming with pride. "Good boy.. Precious boy." He cooed against Ciel's ear. "Good boys deserve rewards." As he resumed his brutal pace, he added, one hand gripping the erect boyhood tight and pumping it hard in sync with his thrusts.

He wanted to say something snide, but the butler was too quick. Only a gasp went past his lips, his mouth opening wide as he started up his loud moans once more. The mismatched eyes fell shut and he leaned back his head against Sebastian's shoulder, reaching up with one hand to cup the side of Sebastian's face. His hole remained as tight as it got when he grew tense with surprise, milking Sebastian for what he was worth. The attention the demon gave Ciel's cock further helped keep Ciel tight. Precum gushed in a strong stream at the touch of the large hand.

Not wanting a repeat of incident, Sebastian turned his head and captured Ciel's mouth once the boy started wailing again. He continued the harsh pace and felt every gushed of cum that leaked out of Ciel's prick. The heat radiating from the reddened bum clearly was caused by friction since they've been at it for hours. Still, he could sense an impending release just as massive as the one he just had, because sex with his little one was just that much arousing for his human guise.

Ciel moaned whinily into the kiss. In one certain moment, it became that he started to crave more of the demon. Whether it was his belly emptying gradually or something else, but he started to buck his hips backward like a little slut. Well... That actually was what he was, but he was his demon's slut. The prick in Sebastian's hold quivered and twitched from the need to ejaculate, but simply the hand was not enough; he needed Sebastian's cum.

Ciel's eager movements and the taste of his mouth became too much that Sebastian cant help but burst with a muffled growl against the kissed bruised lips. He made sure to spend deep inside the boy where he twitched and pulsed the most from being filled by the hot sets of gushing cum. He held the body closer, hips rolling languidly and still shooting seed as he rode of his intense orgasm, one hand pumping the red little cock to bring forth Ciel's own peak. "Fall apart for me, my little cum slut." He detached his mouth from Ciel and whispered against his lips.

Turning his head away, he cried out as his belly was refilled with more demon spunk. The little member between his legs exploded with cum half the amount he'd release when it was turned to an adult size, still too much for a human.

Sebastian could feel just how full Ciel was through the slight roundness against his hand that was still milking Ciel's cock. He knew what a mess it would be like once he pulled out of the boy, most likely soaking both of them in thick demonic seed. One glance at the clock told him that it's only an hour before they need to leave in order to catch the next ship to Japan.

The little Earl trembled. His body was overwhelmed and strained by all the sex that happened the night before and this morning. When Sebastian pulled out, a wet 'pop' sounded before cum shot out of Ciel like from a fountain. He cried out at the sudden feeling of emptiness. His gut made strange noises as it emptied itself. Ciel blushed even deeper at the embarrassment of not being able to control his ass. It was too stretched out. When it was fully empty, the hole stayed open as wide as Sebastian's girth and didn't clench closed even once. Inside, Ciel was a mess. The bed was in terrible condition. There were scratch marks on the floor from the bed moving and the breakfast had gone cold a long time ago. It was up to Sebastian to clean up the mess; make Ciel presentable and calm, clean up the room, prepare a meal for the surely hungry lord, and get the two of them with their luggage to the port on time.

"Excuse me for a moment, my lord." Sebastian stood up and bowed politely before taking his leave to clean himself up first. He did not even bothered doing it the humane way, he just willed himself clean and conjured up a hot relaxing bath for his most likely sore little lord. Once he'd return to the mess of a bedroom, he offered his arms and waited for Ciel to climb up so that he could carry him. "I'll prepare breakfast once you are in the bath." He stated, since that was the one job he could not cheat via demonic power.

Ciel turned over onto his back once Sebastian off, breathing deeply. His lower back and his hips ached. There were marks on his skin from the demon's kisses, bites, and hands. When Sebastian came to him, his eyes rose to meet the demon's gaze. "How do you imagine me capable of as much as even sitting up, let alone move toward you, after the 'morning stretch' you gave me?"

Sebastian sighed and gently gathered Ciel in his arms. This had been what he was afraid of, Ciel vigorously asking for more and acting like a senile vegetable afterwards. He rose carefully with Ciel in his arms, looking at the pair of mismatched eyes as he spoke. "Very well then. I shall bathe you then you will have to wait whilst seated on the dining area as I prepare your breakfast." He considered just getting them to the port through his demonic speed, but set the idea aside once certain that it is absolutely necessary.

As he was being moved, Ciel took a look at the clock on his nightstand and his eyes shot wide open. He met the butler's wine-red gaze again. "Pack my food for later. We will have to leave as soon as possible, so I suggest you prepare me quickly and get us to the port as discreetly as possible." The order put a change to the demon's plans. With this speed-up, they'd be at the port within the hour with perhaps a bit of time left before the departure. Leave it to Ciel to think of things ahead.

"Yes, my lord." He responded whilst they were on their way to the bathroom. Upon the sight of the slightly steaming bath and Ciel's almost pliant state, he held the boy and met his eyes. "This will sting initially, young master." He informed him, judging by the sore and gaping hole on Ciel's behind and bruising marks on his pale skin, it would sting.. a lot.

The Earl huffed. "As if I hadn't been through this already." Then he looked down at the steaming water. "Let's get this over with." He even willed himself to clench his entrance closed as much as he could, but right now it was too sore to close up properly.

Carefully, the demon placed Ciel in the tub. Mentally preparing for an instinctive slap or scratch of retaliation. It had always been that way every time he was to bathe Ciel after a long and rigorous round of sex. Not to mention how long they were at it last night.

The moment he was place into the water, Ciel sucked in a deep breath and pressed his lips together tightly. He tensed up, his shoulders rising to the sides of his neck. A searing glare was lazering right into the butler. Ciel had the urge to physically maim the demon, but that would be exactly what Sebastian was expecting or wanting. So he'd suck it up and give him nothing. Bringing his knees to his chest, he sunk a bit deeper into the water.

Sebastian fought the urge to rant about how he had told Ciel about the consequence of his greed for carnal satisfaction. He knew he was partially at fault for being weak enough to submit to his master's desires of being fucked over and over again with demonic force. At the very least, he was glad all he received was a sharp glare. He proceeded to washing the dainty arms with lathered wash cloth since that was the part which he had the easiest access.

Brows furrowed, eyes half-lidded and glaring, Ciel watched Sebastian wash his limbs. He dreaded the moment he would finish because that meant he'd have to stand up and give access to other bits. But that's what he did. He 'warmed up' to the warm water in due time and it relaxed his muscles  So he stood up in the tub to let the demon wash all of him.

Each mark made by his hands and his mouth were almost popping in contrast to Ciel's ivory skin. He was glad that even during the height to his lust he had managed to keep in mind not to leave a mark along the patch of visible skin once Ciel was dressed. He carefully cleaned the stains of cum and blood, along with whatever grime that had stuck to his master's skin. When it was time to clean off Ciel's most intimate chamber, he gently pushed a finger in order to clean him thoroughly from the inside, hoping the muscles had relaxed enough not to clench around his finger and make the process harder.

The teen was still and silent as the demon cleansed all of him. However, when he felt those long, bony digits slip between his buttocks and past his entrance, the raw walls clenched down reflexively. He inhaled deeply with his nose as he pressed his lips shut hard. The walls were too sensitive after the thorough drilling they were given. He groaned softly, then glared at the butler. Though his glare was less hateful and more impatient. Ciel wanted Sebastian to get this finished as quickly as possible.

Once he deemed his lord clean enough, he removed the prodding digits inside the sensitive walls and guided Ciel out of the tub. A warm towel to dry him off waiting against Sebastian's arm. "What do you want me to pack for your breakfast, young master?" He asked for the sake of making a noise, the silence too numbing for his own liking.

The prying fingers made Ciel a bit hot and bothered. Holding onto Sebastian wrist, he panted softly. A huff of relief came from him when Sebastian pulled out. The question asked by the demon got his mind thinking again. After a moment, he ordered for the meal to be simple but filling. Sea sickness wasn't new to him if he spent enough time on a ship so medicine was needed as well. Impatient, Ciel went back into his chamber on his own the moment Sebastian stopped drying him. He thought his heart stopped for a second when he saw the time on the clock. If they missed their ship... He'd do terrible things to his butler.

When his master left wordlessly into his own chamber, Sebastian made sure he utilized the remaining time by preparing the easiest meal using what was left of the ones he made. He was able to save a couple of scones as well. When all was ready and packed he went back to the young master in order to dress him, did not even bothered preparing the carriage since he knew they surely would not be able to make it should they take the 1 hour carriage ride to the port.

The Earl didn't say anything. His gaze made everything obvious. Ciel was slowly coming to a boiling point of panic and rage, and if Sebastian didn't solve the situation by getting them to the port within the moment or the next, the demon would be forced to wear a chastity belt till the end of the contract.

Sebastian could feel the turmoil that was slowly consuming his contractor. He wanted to point out how Ciel was the one who initiated another round but knew it'll only serve as the ignition to the ticking time bomb that was his master. He dressed him in the attire that he prepared earlier still devoid of haste as he glanced back to the clock and internally calculated which route to take to get them there on time. "Apologies, my lord. But we would not be able to make it if we travel by carriage. All is prepared for our leave but we would getting there via.. unusual means." Using his demonic speed it would only take about 5 minutes to reach the port, but with Ciel as his most precious cargo he would have to dial it down for a bit, prolonging the travel time to 30 minutes. Just in time to board the ship and be off to their destination.

"I don't care how you get us there." His voice was strained with the need to control himself. "But it is in you best interests that we get on that boat."   
When they were on their way, Ciel, unbelievably tense, clung to Sebastian with all his might. The speed at which the demon moved was far too high still, so Ciel hid his face in Sebastian's neck and breathed into the collar of the butler's jacket. However, the air still moved too quickly and spending that much time in motion like that, made the fragile teen wobbly by the time they reached the port. He was able to compose himself enough to walk onto the ship. However, the moment they got into their room, yes, they would be sharing one because everything else was booked, Ciel slumped down to the floor.

Had they not been on haste not to miss the boat, Sebastian would've slowed his pace. He confirmed the effect of their travel once aboard the ship and the first thing Ciel did was collapse on the floor once out of judging sight. He gently dropped the bags and picked up his master, placing him atop the neatly made bed. His eyes scanned the room for anything amiss, a habit in order to secure the safety of his contractor, considering the deeds that he had been fulfilling in the name of Her Majesty.

Their provided chamber was simple but functional for the noble of Ciel's status. So far, everything seemed innocent. All was clean and presentable, there was nothing broken or out of place, no strange smells or anything else suspicious. So far, at least.   
Ciel breathed deeply as he laid atop the bed. His face was flushed and his brows were drawn together to show he was in pain.

Once he was sure it was safe for them to stay in the room until they reach Japan, he went back and checked his little lord.  Sebastian frowned upon the sight of Ciel in pain, no doubt that he was experiencing something similar to a motion sickness. He loomed over him and silently gauged what might help his master's distress. "Do you want me to brew you a tea, my lord?"

His single eye opened just enough for Ciel to look at the demon. "Anything that works" was the order. Then he closed his eye again and slowly turned onto his side. His body was getting heavy, breathing was tough, and his headached. In his mind he already dreaded the risk of getting ill before an important mission.

Deciding to brew something herbal to alleviate Ciel's ill feelings, Sebastian made use of the packs of tea leaves that he brought with him. He offered Ciel the cup and assisted him to a sitting position. "Here's a cup of green tea with some ginger. Drink small portions at a time, master." He explained and helped guiding the cup to Ciel's lips.

His hands trembled a little and the cup seemed a bit too heavy, but he managed. The first sip made Ciel's little doll face grimace at the bitterness of the green tea and the intensity of ginger. Managing to drink half, he wouldn't take any more. He moved the cup back to Sebastian and before the butler could say anything, he gave him an order. "The Queen's letter is in my coat's inside pocket. Study it."

Sebastian obliged and fished out the letter from Ciel's jacket pocket. He studied it once to analyze the context, then twice to take note of the important aspects of the mission. As per usual Her Majesty made it sound light and easy to resolve, knowing he and his master would do whatever it takes to fulfill Ciel's duty as a watchdog, by hook or by crook. Once done with the details and points, Sebastian dropped his hand that was carrying the letter to look attentively at Ciel. Waiting for instructions of Ciel had any.

The letter spoke of mysterious attacks on British diplomats and merchants in Japan.  The Japanese government is running an investigation of their own as these kind of issues can raise a war, but the Queen wants her loyal Watchdog to resolve the issue. Seemed simple enough. However, if only the Earl and his butler knew...   
Ciel's condition wasn't getting much better. In fact, he felt so ill that he passed out while Sebastian was studying the letter.   
  
Sebastian was just about to ask what medium his master plans to use when noticed that Ciel wasn't moving anymore atop the bed. At first a surge of panic overtook him, much like how he smelled the faintest scent of blood on him. He rushed to Ciel's side and fought the urge to shake him awake, keen eyes focused upon the tiny chest rising and falling softly. He calmed himself down with a deep breath and decided to just let Ciel have his slumber as he clearly needed rest.

It was in the evening that Ciel awoke. The sun had already set. It was close to dinner time and after that not too long until his bedtime. The little Earl's sleeping cycle was ruined, unless Sebastian applied medication to help him fall asleep again or put him to bed later but woke him at the same time. The latter might leave Ciel exhausted for the rest of the next day, but if that's what it took to return him to his normal schedule, then it had to be done.   
  
By the time that Ciel had awoken, Sebastian had been able to sneak in the kitchen and prepare food for his master. He knew Ciel most likely wouldn't eat a meal that he wasn't familiar to, especially with an upset stomach. "Did you rest well master? However, I'm afraid you may not be able to sleep at the usual hour this evening due to your impromptu nap." He regarded the boy softly.   
  
The boy sat up on his bed. Propping himself up with one hand, the other moved to run through his navy-grey hair. He looked up at Sebastian, his expression conveying his grogginess. "Then I'll deal with it accordingly." He stood up after turning his body to sit on the edge of the bed. "I am feeling better now, so I'd like to get to work."   
  
Sebastian rested a hand atop Ciel's shoulder once he had place the tray down the table. "Of course, my lord; but I suggest avoid straining yourself too much and stay in bed for now. I've read and analyzed the case. What medium do you wish for us to use as a strategy?" Sebastian muttered.   
  
Folding his arms, Ciel got to explaining. "We will investigate the human factor first. The Japanese are very nationalistic, to the point where they may be considered fanatical. So it's most likely that some formation of radicals is deciding to take on a 'noble cause' and free their land without considering the political consequences. On the other hand, we can't rule out the supernatural cause either."

Sebastian nodded his head, an infiltration would be a decent start. Japan had various underground organizations that works for the yakuza, each connected to one another through the same head faction. He had no doubt that he could blend right in with a bit of glamour to guise his true identity but worried that his master might rouse some unwanted fondness, given his alluring appearance that could pass up as a beautiful girl. Call it possessiveness or cautiousness, but he wasn't letting anyone lay a hand on his contractor.

He looked up at his butler once he finished speaking and his brows furrowed when he saw Sebastian's hard face. "This is strange... It seems to me like you are troubled by something." The words were almost mocking. No, actually, they were mocking. Ciel outright told Sebastian he was a freak for having emotions. Well, he was a demon and all, but even demons had feelings to a certain extent.

Sebastian's frown deepened by the sarcastic tone that his master spoke with. Clearly the boy was having too much fun every time the less demonic side of him shows, he has to admit that irates him just as much, but even more every time Ciel has to blatantly point it out. Unable to lie he nodded his head and answered: "I am, but it is not of importance." As it was partially true, considering Ciel had never deemed those bits relevant.

"Anyway, after dinner, I want you to tell me everything you know about Japan, its people, and the supernatural there." He said as he moved to sit at the round table in the room. With one leg over the other, he rested one forearm over the armrest and  an elbow over the other, the hand rising to cup his cheek. He slouched a little as he sat.

"Yes, my lord." He replied with a small bow. Upon mention of dinner he glanced back towards the tray that he brought. "Do you wish to have your dinner now, young master? I'm the one who cooked this, recalling how you hate complementary travel meals."

"Yes. If you remember, I haven't eaten all day." A glare was case Sebastian's way with a displeased frown, but Ciel said nothing more on the matter. He simply sat up properly when the meal was served.

He set up the tray in front of his lord, fought of the urge to talk back as he diverted his attention to the more pressing matters on hand. "How do you plan on overcoming language berries, young master? Surely the limited knowledge you possess about their language isn't enough to worm your way inside their underground's core." The demon inquired haughtily.

"I plan to leave that to you." He said as he picked up his cutlery and took to cutting off the first piece. A mischievous smirk set in on his features. "Let's pretend I am mute. That way, there won't be an issue."

Leave it to the young master to easily think of ways for his convenience. "Very well." Sebastian replied. "Although you might want to act it harder to explain that you are a boy, because chances are they won't see you as one and garner not so decent attention from the crowd." He innocently added with a tilt of his head.

"That's why I trust that you will pick the kind of attire that will leave my sex unquestionable." Was Ciel’s order before he put some food in his mouth and started to eat. It seemed like Ciel really was pushing everything onto Sebastian for this mission, more than before. Of course, Sebastian being an old demon who most likely knew everything there is to know, and Ciel being a human whose knowledge only went so far. Ciel really was making this convenient for himself.

"Why don't I just cut a hole in front of your trousers to make the distinguishment easier." Sebastian suggested sardonically, a smile plastered to hide how irksome he felt. Those change of words had been nothing but common between them, a normal part of their weird bond that Sebastian both enjoyed and despise.

Ciel smirked. "Then you better enlarge my 'goods' so that people know I won't let them take me any other way." That response, though very daring, also hinted toward the fact that Ciel didn't want anyone else but Sebastian.

He never knew his words would bite him back but Ciel's response had him more irate and growling under his breath. "That's mine to see, and mine alone, little one." Of course it had only been a sardonic remark but the thought of enlarging Ciel's endowment and displaying it to anyone else's eyes but his provoked his feral possessiveness over the boy.

"Please," he mused as he took a sip of tea, "don't tell me you are jealous." There was a mischievous sparkle in his sapphire eye as he looked at Sebastian. Really, Ciel was provoking him on purpose, and it was working.

Sebastian scoffed and chuckled without humour. "There is nothing to be jealous about since we both know to whom you belong to. Still, it irks me upon the thought of anybody else seeing you as I have had, behind closed doors." He replied, watching the taunting glint upon Ciel's mismatched gaze.

"And what if someone managed to get a glimpse?" He watched Sebastian from the corner of his eye, a smirk upon his lips. "Perhaps even... Cop a feel? What will you do?" He set the cup down with a light 'clink'. "You better not leave my side and guard me well, like a proper dog."

"I'd gouge out their eyes, tear apart their limbs then feed it to my starving brethren..." Sebastian murmured, the vision a pleasant one full of crimson essence. "As for my leaving your side, you needn't worry... For I wouldn't, even if you don't want me to."

The smirk grew. Ciel carefully pushed back all the plates and cutlery. "Come here." He patted the tabletop close to the edge. "I think it's due time for dessert." Of course, 'dessert' wouldn't be something sweet but actually a 'demon sausage with special cream'.


	5. Chapter 5

The demon recognized that glint in Ciel's eyes and his whole body thrummed with excitement. He strode to where Ciel was, did what was told, sitting atop the table, near the edge. "Do you not want to have your dessert in bed, my lord?" He asked, albeit liking the change of scenery.

"Food must be eaten at the table." Ciel said as he looked up at Sebastian while undoing his pants. It was funny how he knew to take off clothes but not put them on. "Or have you forgotten the most basic rules, Sebastian?" Once he undid the front, he reach in with his right hand and pulled out the butler's manhood.

Sebastian chuckled whilst Ciel maneuver his fly open. "It might have slipped my mind. Thank you for reminding me, young darling." He caressed Ciel's cheek softly with one hand, both already ungloved for what's about to come. "Does this also entails that I will be eating my dinner atop this very table?" He inquired with feigned innocence, that dinner of course was none other than the beautiful boy.

At that, Ciel smiled widely with mischief. "Perhaps." Was his answer before he leaned down to press his lips to the tip of the glans. It always interested him how Sebastian's cock was so flushed. He always looked like he was ready to burst, his flesh standing up at attention and demanding to be tended to. The closer it was to the head, the more pink the foreskin was. At the same time as being hard and fierce, the demon was very sensitive and tender in his loins.

A shiver run through his spine once exposed and his flesh met Ciel's lips. His cock already flushed and erect, always ready for his lovely little charge. He palmed Ciel's cheek even more, softly urging to take more of him into that delightful mouth.

Staring up at the man, Ciel circled his tongue around the head, then flicked the tip over the slit to taste the precum. His other hand moved to cup Sebastian heavy balls which filled up the small palm completely.

He met those lustful gaze head on, his own pair flashing bright crimson the heightened arousal. Ciel was leaving kittenish licks along his shaft and massaging his taut sack. Still, as he played along the role of a faithful butler he inched his cock a bit away from Ciel's mouth until his tongue left the flesh. "Are you feeling well enough to take me again, master? You know full well that I can't be sated by your mouth alone..."

"I can manage one round." Ciel answered. "So you better make it count." He punctuated his words by slapping Sebastian's glans against his tongue.

"Thank you for your generosity, little one." Sebastian flashed a fanged grin, elated because of Ciel's enthusiasm despite his previous ill feeling. To be perfectly honest, Sebastian can't even remember the last time that a night went by without feeling the sheath of Ciel's walls around him. Almost as if it's part of their nightly routine.

The little hand around the base started to work the bottom half of the shaft, stroking in a way that could be taken as milking while the sinful tongue then to lick under the foreskin. Then Ciel latched onto the spot at the underside of the head were the foreskin connected to the glans. He suckled onto the tender joint quite harshly knowing that Sebastian could take it.

After the copious amount of times that they had done it, Ciel already memorized the spot that could be considered Sebastian's 'weak points'. That talented mouth latched just where it felt great and applied the perfect pressure, knew just how much his demon could take. Staring at the lewd little lad between his parted thighs, the demon knew he indeed was willing to endure a whole hell of a lot for that sinful mouth and body.

Finally, Ciel took the head into his mouth, but only the head. He rose and lowered his head as he moved his mouth to engulf the glans completely and then pull back to the tip. The moving hand came to stroke all of the shaft, meeting he mouth when he took in the head completely and going down when he pulled back.

The warm walls, the light suction, and the delicious friction of his foreskin being dragged up and around the head of his arousal was enough to have him emit a guttural moan. Eyes closing for a moment in order to savour the feel of Ciel's mouth and experienced hand.

Ciel watched Sebastian as the other enjoyed himself. He began to turn his head sideways each time he went down. Then he started taking more of the organ in, each time though he still met the mouth with his hand when he moved down and it went up. This way, he was definitely milking Sebastian.

The milking motions that was applied expertly onto his rigid meat proved to be effective. He started leaking think cum from the flared tip in generous amounts. It was given that he could pump Ciel full during every orgasm, it was only natural that even his precum came in copious amounts at a rapid pace.

Suddenly, the hand that was holding up the demon's balls moved down. Fingertips ran over the perineum and finally arrived at the ring of flesh that was Sebastian's entrance. Those little digits delicately circled the hole before the tip of the middle finger began to gently push at it.

His breath hitched when a wandering finger made it's way towards his unexpecting pucker. He moved his hips to a position where it allowed Ciel to access his pulsating walls deeper. With a small grin and tilt of his head he spoke to his master once more. "You are a tad bit curious this evening, little one... Any particular experiment you want to try?" He generously offered.

Ciel slowly rose his head off the shaft, hollowing his cheeks to latch on harder as he did. His mouth separated from the organ with a loud, wet 'pop'. "And you are quite willing tonight." Ciel pulled his hand out of Sebastian's pants and brought it to his mouth, then took his fingers into his mouth and began to lubricate them with his saliva. In a way, this was him indirectly rimming Sebastian. When he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, he dipped them in the precum leaking from the tip before moving them back to Sebastian's hole. Using the demon's own precum as lubricant... Little pervert.

He locked eyes with the lewd little boy as he started undulating his hips with shallow motions. Riding Ciel's tiny fingers with a smirk. He leaned forward to level his face with the teen, at the same time allowing a deeper penetration for Ciel's fingers. "Tell me what you want tonight, little darling." He purred against Ciel's lips, flicking tongue across the earl's bottom lip.

Ciel noted how Sebastian started calling him 'little darling' and 'little one' more often. But he wouldn't say anything about it, otherwise it might end. "I want to feel what you feel when you're inside me." Was his response against the demon's tongue. Slipping his middle finger past the entrance, he slid it all the way and curved it right into Sebastian's prostate.

Naturally curious and greedy, of course the boy would've requested such a thing, lucky for him that Sebastian was very much willing to oblige. After all, his human form completely belongs to his little master, up to the very last hair atop his head. "Only if you let me return the favour afterwards..." He replied, a small sigh of bliss escaping his parted lips when his form's sensitive nerves were nudged.

"If I don't, you'll ride me until we get to Japan." Ciel sighed. "So of course I will." At first it would seem like he was complaining, but then he smiled Pulling his finger out, he added his ring finger when he went back in. Standing up from the chair, Ciel lifted on leg onto the table, resting it on its shin, while the other remained down on the floor. He leaned in to Sebastian. "Isn't this how you do it to me?" He asked before eh started a surprisingly intense pace of penetration, hitting Sebastian's prostate each time.

The demon confirmed Ciel's theory inside his head, knowing that the mortal lad was anything but complaining. A shudder travelled down his weeping cock when Ciel added another finger. "Mmm, yes." He agreed and moaned out his delight. "I wish you were this excellent of a student when it comes to learning how to dance." He added as a jest.

Ciel smirked and decided to humor Sebastian. "And I wish you took on your demon form when we do these things." He curled his fingers right into Sebastian's prostate when he pushed in knuckles deep. Keeping his hand that way, he started a pace of pushes inside as if thrusting without pulling out.

Sebastian hummed and pushed his hips back against Ciel's fingers. "Hmn, Is that an order?" He replied replied to his master's words, panting softly from his insides being massaged deliciously by those adept digits.   
  
"When has anything that I said not been an order?" He said with a smirk. Leaning in, Ciel ran his tongue over Sebastian's cheek from the bottom to the top. He fondled Sebastian's prostate every way he could imagine. Rubbed it in a circular motion one way, then another, flicked it with the tips of his fingers, and just plainly pressed hard into it.

Sebastian obliged casually through letting his human guise melt each time his prostate was massaged so thoroughly. The shackles that held his form in place slowly wilting, giving way to dark, smoky tendrils and smooth scales that adorned some parts of his body. He inclined his head to the side in order to catch that salacious tongue, locking his lips against Ciel and pushing his own forked one in and out of Ciel's cavern, mimicking the motion of his master's digits.

"Mmmgh!" Ciel let out one of the most aroused moans into the kiss. He turned his head sideways to deepen the kiss and his hand began to move more. He really pushed into Sebastian, his fingers spread apart as much as they could, forcing Sebastian open. Seemed like the demon's true form really did excite Ciel.

The taste of Ciel's mouth was one of the most exquisite things that ever entered his own, of course it could not ever compare to swallowing his master's seed or his life essence but still, it comes as a close second next to those. Whilst he was being spread open and being devoured by the mouth, he only noticed the particular addition to his anatomy as it swung back in forth due to his excitement. Part of his true demonic nature were a pair of inky black wings that shivered against his backside, and a sleek, pointed tail that he maneuvered around his and Ciel's arousal, pumping both organs together as he moaned from the feel of his cock being rubbed against his lord's.

More moans were emitted into the kiss than ever before. Ciel upped his game as well. He slipped his fingers out of the hole a little and took to stretching the ring of muscle as wide as his little fingers could manage. His thumb pressed into Sebastian's perineum and he started to roll his hips, grinding against the other's loins with his own.

The demon let out a hiss onto their kiss as he contemplated whether to push his hips back against the brutal fingers or against the rutting cock against his own. Albeit reluctant, he detached himself from Ciel's mouth and snarled from the frustration of prolonged foreplay. "You needn't prepare for you, young master. I'm ready when you are." He muttered with his ethereal voice.

Ciel actually chased Sebastian's lips when the demon pulled away but soon they were separated. Looking at into the crimson eyes, he smirked. "Someone is impatient." Pulling his fingers out, he sighed. "Fine. But," his gaze met Sebastian's once more. "Make the size that I was when I did your mouth." A snarky smirk was on his face. He planned to really go all out if he was going to get between his demon's legs.

Sebastian grinned, way too wide than normal and far to many incisors displaying. He was just about to suggest the very thought and was beyond elated that his master had been desiring the same thing. He willed his tail to withdraw from Ciel's and his own arousal and leaned a bit back to view the totality of his beautiful little vixen. "Pump it for me..." He muttered in a low sonorous lilt. If Ciel's endowment grew inside his mouth every time his lord wishes to feed him, this time he made it so that the little boyish cock would grow as Ciel palmed himself.

One of his little hands came down to his aching erection and took to stroking the entirety of the length. He gasped and his eye widened when he saw and felt it grow. The more it grew, the harder it got to hold himself. However, he stopped only when it surpassed the size Sebastian always used on him. Talk about pride.

A dark chuckle pushed past his demonic lips upon the size that his master had planned on penetrating him with. "Greedy as per usual." He commented sardonically albeit thrumming with lust, of course nothing compares to being buried deep inside Ciel's core but as a demon who hungers for the entirety of his little mortal, he craves every possible union with Ciel even if has to subdue his pride in way of his carnal desire.

Ciel's cheeks were flushed bright from excitement and shyness at the same time. The length was really heavy, so once he was satisfied with his size, he moved toward Sebastian. "Spread your legs." He ordered.

Sebastian happily did as told and sensually parted his scaled thighs, had the audacity of travel a soot tipped hand in between his legs and spread himself open for his lord, tempting the flustered boy further. "Don't be shy, little one. Show me what you've learned..." He urged with a grin.

A wicked smile spread over Ciel's lips. "More than that, I'll do to you what I want you to do to me." He crawled toward Sebastian until he was over him and sat up straight. Taking hold of his shaft, he brought the fat head of his new length to Sebastian's entrance. A bit of a push and he managed to pop himself inside. Slowly, he put in another inch and a half of himself before putting his hands on the table at the side of the demon's hips. Spreading his legs a bit wider, he then pushed himself in all the way with quite a bit of force. It was after he was inside to the root that he was still for a bit. Then his hips started to roll, moving himself inside the other's tightness without pulling out.

He sighed in bliss upon the delicious way that his master took him. "Then by all means... I'd very much love to return the favour afterwards." He murmured against Ciel's skin, undulating his hips against the cock that barely left his twitching hole.

The little teen was trembling slightly. The sensations he was feeling now were different from the ones he felt when he was in Sebastian's mouth and throat, and he absolutely loved them. Before he could compose himself, his back was arched outward and his head was hung. But then he got a grip and straightened up. Repositioning his legs a little, he took hold of Sebastian's hips with one hand and propped himself up with the other as he leaned back. Drawing his hips back and then bucking forward sharply, he plunged straight into Sebastian's prostate.

His keen and burning eyes swallowed the sight of Ciel's new euphoric state, taking pride that he had been the one to take all of Ciel's first times. A grunt rumbled on his chest and tried to wiggle his hips so that the massive cock collided more against his weak spot. His tail wrapped itself around one of Ciel's milky thighs.

He started up a medium pace of pulling out and then thrusting sharply inside and right into that bundle of nerves. The hand that was holding Sebastian's hip moved over his lower abdomen where he felt himself moving inside the demon. His balls lightly slapped the underside of Sebastian's buttocks.

Sebastian closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Ciel's shoulder, one hand atop Ciel's own that was holding his hip. He never was the vocal one so he made sure Ciel knew he was feeling good by clenching and relaxing his backside as his master moved inside him.

In response to that, Ciel decided to give Sebastian a taste of something else. He took hold of Sebastian's hips with both hands, then stood up on his knees. He took Sebastian with him, raising his lower half and making him fall backward. This position allowed for far more friction against the sweet spot. In addition to that, Ciel purposefully thrusted upward.

The pace of Sebastian's hips hasten upon the newly acquired friction, the tip of Ciel's temporary erection deliciously getting caught against his sensitive nerves due to the tight space. The force would've been much sweeter if Ciel could manhandle his whole weight but at least his young master was more than compensating on other techniques. The tail that was previously surrounding Ciel's thigh crept and gripped against one of the milky cheeks, the tip teasingly flicking against the boy's hidden pucker.

"Ngh!" He grunted when he felt that sneaky tail poke at his hole. Reflexively, the entrance tightened. Ciel conscious response though was to add even more force to his thrusts, now successfully making Sebastian bounce off of his hips. Wet, slapping sounds started to rise from the increase in speed and power.

Noticing that the increase of pace of Ciel's hips was brought about by his startled reaction, Sebastian breech the tightened hole even more with his tail. He wiggled it inside, searching for Ciel's prostate. At the same time, he gyrated his hips in circular motion, making sure the rigid flesh inside him sweeps all of his sensitive areas. Panting softly against Ciel's shoulder.

"Ah!" Ciel cried out at the penetration. Instantly, his walls tightened down on the strange shape inside him and his hips brought on a faster onslaught. But it was Sebastian's panting that ultimately made Ciel give it to his demon harder. He slipped his arms around Sebastian's lower back and brought one down to hold a firm buttock. The thrusts slowed, but they sure compensated with hardness and depth where they lacked in speed.

The demon growled from how deep he could feel his master, glad for the idea of enlarging the pulsating organ inside him. He nipped and licked at Ciel's neck, tail mimicking the movements of Ciel's cock until he couldn't take it no more. "Let me ride you." He requested against his master's ear.

Ciel slowed and then stilled. He smirked. "Even an alpha mutt like yourself can't stand against a good dick." It was a jab at Sebastian, yet at the same time, it applied to Ciel himself. Also, it wasn't that untrue...

Sebastian grinned, taking no offense as it was partially true. "Call it even as the mighty Earl of Phantomhive, the Queen's watchdog, all but slobbers around his servant's cock.. Such a shame I get to be the only one who knows how much of lewd little boy you are." He countered, no spite behind his words.

His smirk grew. "Would you like me to let someone in on the secret?" The words meant him 'servicing' someone from the men of the country they were about to visit.

He recognized the unpleasant suggestion and fought off a snarl of possessiveness, refusing his master the satisfaction. "I would, so long as they don't touch you and you don't touch them. I'd much rather have them watch how I take you from every position imaginable and not, or in this case..." He paused, biting down Ciel's neck. "How you take me..." Sebastian slammed his hips down and his tail hard inside Ciel, letting out a small grunt when his hole involuntarily clenched so tight around Ciel.

"AH!" He moaned loudly, eyes closing and brows furrowing, head leaning back a little. His cock throbbed inside Sebastian, like a short vibration, and his hole tightened down on the intrusive tail. Opening his eyes, he huffed. "Ride me already."

Sebastian needn't be told once more as he had flipped them over. Ciel was laying flat on his back above the wooden table, his pert bum just by the edge, with the demon's tail still buried deep within him. Sebastian sat above the milky abdomen, thighs parted, and harshly rammed the remainder of Ciel's cock before starting a brutal pace, his arms serving as leverage against either side of Ciel's head. Face leveled and close to his master's.

He yelped at how quickly the position changed. His surprise also made his hole tighten around Sebastian's tail harder. When Sebastian began to move, Ciel's face contorted in pleasure. He leaned his head back, pressing it into the table, and whimpered. His large length felt like it was being milked relentlessly.

Sebastian started panting again, his face with a light dusting of flush and eyes capturing Ciel in an intense gaze. He leaned his head closer until there's barely a space between them before slowing his hips in an almost non-moving pace, making sure Ciel could feel every contours of his new cock as it bumped and got caught within Sebastian's tightened hole.

His mouth opened wide, Ciel panted and moaned. His toes curled and he held onto the side of the table with a tight grip. His other hand found Sebastian's bouncing erection and took hold of it, starting to stroke without any wait.

Sebastian let out a sound akin to a growl from the perfect combination of stimulants. Roughly he latched his mouth against Ciel's, drowning out the grunts and moans he was letting out all whilst pushing his hips back and forth the massive length, squeezing his insides in rhythmic clenches as he could feel his peak nearing.

Ciel kissed back with as much passion as he could muster. He whined and moaned into the kiss and his hips began to thrust once more. When Sebastian came down onto him, he pushed up. The slapping sound of flesh against flesh rose up one more and Ciel's hand worked Sebastian's length faster.

They were moving in perfect sync, both their hips, Ciel's hand and Sebastian's tail. Even their tongues as they fought for dominance. Pleasure struck like lightning to the demon's body when his prostate was hit dead on by the weeping tip, feeling how it gushed precome inside his walls. Growling Ciel's name he detached his mouth from his master's in order to gain some leverage. He rose to a sitting position and rode Ciel like it would be the last time, riding him hard and fast that he was sure the boy would be bruising until his own selfish release covered both of their torso in thick cum, some of it even covering Ciel's face from the trajectory.

The tightness got unbearable and Ciel ejaculated. He cried out as he spent himself inside his butler. Waves of pleasure washed over him and made his body quiver. Each shot of seed made his length throb. He came more than when he rode Sebastian's mouth, making the demon's flat belly grow a bit round. Once he finished though, his prick returned to its original size. Laying there, covered in thick, demon seed, Ciel panted as he tried to get a grip on himself. His hole though was still clamping down hard on Sebastian's tail.

Sebastian hummed with the sensation of being filled, the scorching heat pumping his gut full. It has been the first time that someone had filled him that much and since Ciel's shaft deflated like a water balloon afterwards, cum gushed out of him covering Ciel and the once pristine table especially as he rose his hips a little in order to shift his weight and not crush his boy. His tail had felt the tight clench and made him moan one last time as it continued it's languid pace inside the tight hole.

Once Sebastian was off, Ciel closed his legs and brought his knees to his chest while his hands covered his crotch. He glared up at Sebastian with a blush. He went through a bit more than he bargained for and now he was pouting.

How precious it was to witness that blush grow deeper as his crimson eyes took in the totality of his little charge's state. Covered in cum almost from head to toe, quivering slightly for some reason, still impaled by his tail and still as beautiful as ever. "Too much for the little darling?" Sebastian asked with a teasing tilt of his head, slowly regaining his composure... and his arousal back.

He huffed and turned his head to the side, his pout apparent now. The way the pink entrance wrapped around the black tail looked far too alluring. His little hands covered his loins almost well, but not enough.

"Why are you covering yourself up?" Sebastian cooed softly, grabbing the little hands out of the way in order to expose Ciel's once more tiny member... that was starting to stir up from the attention. "Everything of yours is perfection, for everything of yours is mine..." He added whilst one hand started palming the organ all of the way to the taut balls.

He gasped more audible than he would have liked and that made his blush grow a little bit more. The more Sebastian rubbed, the tighter Ciel got. His little shaft twitched at the attention and returned to full hardness. Seemed like it was missing the contact, but what was really being missed was Sebastian's length deep inside the little Earl.

The eager response he was receiving brought both delight and arousal, the blush growing ever so pretty across his master's pale skin. Being the infuriating fiend that he was, he retracted both hand and tail from Ciel and sighed in feigned displeasure. "Apologies, it seems like my master is not up for me to return the favour, maybe he's just too exhausted for another round..." Sebastian muttered, just wanting Ciel's pretty lips to voice out what debauchery he wishes his demon to do.

His mismatched eyes widened in surprise when the tail was removed more than when the hand was. Hearing Sebastian's words, he glared at the demon. "If you're not up for it, then say so yourself." Ciel twisted Sebastian's words. Then his trademark impish smirk appeared. "Could it be that you're getting old? Shall I be calling you an old dog, now?"

Ever the fighter, his little one was. Sebastian scoffed and chuckled at the response. "If that'll get you off, then by all means..." he answered sardonically. "And clearly you can see for yourself that I'm 'up' for anything you wish of me." He added with a grin, making sure he emphasized the word 'up' by pumping his newly erected cock.

He rolled his eyes at the demon's humor. Him and his terrible puns. Smirking, he sat up and placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. "Make sure you keep up with me till the end." He purred with a smile. Just as he was about to stand on his knees and move over to straddle Sebastian's lap, the ship tilted at a dangerous angle. Ciel gasped and held onto Sebastian harder.

"I'll try 'hard'." He retorted one last time with a wide grin, that was momentarily wiped out by the sudden movement. Slender hands were already clutching against Ciel when the whole cabin tilted, the table that they currently occupy moved for a bit as it was dragged across the floor.

The ship evened out for a little, then tilted another way. Ciel involuntarily drew in close to Sebastian until there was no space between their bodies. After a few seconds, the ship evened out once more. He looked at the demon with the kind of wide, surprised eyes he himself didn't know he could muster. "That wasn't waves... Was it?"

He had his arms tight around Ciel, possessive, protective in every aspect. A small frown made its way across his face upon the inquiry. "I'm afraid not..." He replied honestly. "Although I did not feel any collision as well." Was his addition to the observation.

Ciel swallowed. "Go out and find out what it was." He ordered, less out of curiosity and more out of worry. Though he never said it, his life motto was 'the way you start is the way you finish', and this wasn't a good start to their travels.

Sebastian gave a curt nod before repossessing his human guise and redressing himself in a heartbeat. He exited the room right after, senses on high alert for having left his master alone in the middle of an unknown commotion.

Sebastian rushed to the main deck, ignoring the hollers of how he can't be there. He spoke with the a very frantic captain that all but blurted out: "Something's trying to pull the ship down!" and by the looks of it, it's not some mundane cause like a wave or a pirate attack. Just then, Sebastian caught a swift yet highly recognizable movement from the corner of his eye... something flamboyant... and red.

Grell, with his trademark smile and raised brows, was making his way through the ship while checking his list. "Hn?" He blinked in surprise when he saw Sebastian. "Oh Bassy... What a shame." That was a surprising answer for a being that usually got giddy with excitement upon seeing the demon. But with that, Grell continued on his way and disappeared. The ship tilted again, this time almost fully on its side. Ciel tumbled to the round window. When he looked out, he caught a ray of electric green light shooting down from the sky and then traveling side-ways toward the ship. It got brighter and brighter. He opened his mouth to call for Sebastian, but then…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter due to how the plot goes in the RP from which this fanfic comes.
> 
> The * means that there is a translation for the foreign language at the end of the chapter.

His alarm was blaring and all he saw was his ceiling and his arm outstretched. There was a long pause as the navynette registered that he was in his room and what he saw was a 'dream'. Closing his eyes and groaning, he smacked the terrible piece of metallic shit on his night stand and sat up in his bed on the edge.

The last Sebastian could recall was seeing a creature clad entirely in red, a flash of some sort that had wrecked his entire being with the need to reach for someone, to protect that someone, and hold them close even if it cost him his life...  
He woke up with his arm outstreched, grasping up the empty air as though reaching out for that unknown person in his dreams. He groaned and felt his head throb from the massive amount of alcohol he consumed last night, glancing around the mess that was his room. A couple of bodies were passed out atop his king sized bed, naked like himself. Frustrated from the vivid dream and not having been able to recall what happened last night, he yelled "Get out. Now! All of you!" At the top of his lungs, waking and send the nameless strangers out of his sight.

Ciel couldn't recall the flow of time as he showered and dressed, but soon he found himself wearing a pair of dark gray skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a printed 'star child' text in Kanji. Then he went to the kitchen. For a moment, he had a brain fart because he thought he didn't know how to cook, but then he remembered. The strange thought process made him slap himself to regain composure. After that, he proceeded to make himself a salad with feta cheese, and a glass of fresh orange juice.

Sebastian took a very very long time submerged in the warm soapy water of his tub, feeling like it has been ages since he last took a bath. Frowning as he actually couldn't remember ever taking a bath... He dismissed the idea and dried himself off. Walking back into his shambled room, he sighed and dutifully noted how it would be such a pain to clean before relaxing at the reminder that he wasn't the one who will be cleaning it. He grabbed a pair of black trousers and his navy blue turtleneck sweater to hide the nasty hickeys before putting on an expensive, Jeff Banks black blazer.

After breakfast, Ciel washed his dish, cutlery, and glass before returning to his bedroom. He checked the contents of his leather backpack, then put on a medical eye patch over his color blind eye. The story behind that is a bit tragic.  
Somehow, the eye patch looked more like an accessory on him than for actual medical reasons. Looking at himself in the mirror, he noted that somehow he was taller, with noticeably toned yet still thin, long muscles. He didn't know why such a sight of himself weirded him out but it did. Shaking his head, he picked up his backpack and headed for the foyer. He put on a pair of black high-tops and headed stepped out of his house. Locking the door, he headed for the sidewalk and then started down the slope of the hill toward a bus stop.

After putting on his newly polished leather shoes, he went out of his modern Victorian inspired villa and took off on one of his many sport cars. He revved up the engine and took off, but amidst his travel on a long and empty highway, he found himself slowing down within the speed limit, recalling a case of motion sickness which he was sure was not himself. Shoving the thought aside, he let his mind be overcome by excitement like it should have. He was, after all, going to open the bar that he had always wanted to fund. The location being near a well-known university with a large populace.

Suddenly, there was a thud against the side of his car. Ciel had been walking pretty close to the edge. In a calm, elite area like this where there was a speed limit almost everyone maintained, there were no sidewalks on the streets heading down the slope of the hill. But hey, not everyone stuck with the rules. Like right now, 'some idiot' drove far too close to the edge of the road, off the marked area which was for pedestrians, and would have driven right into the concrete wall if he hadn't brushed quite harshly against Ciel.

Sebastian glanced back using his rearview mirror, catching a glimpse of head full of slate hair. For some reason he kept glancing and glancing at it until it disappeared completely out of sight. He tried pinpointing the root cause for his sudden interest but only settled with how close that somebody has gotten to denting his favourite car. Once again shoving the irksome urges that he had been having since this morning.

Ciel stood against the cement wall. The worst he got out of that hit was a dislocated shoulder. He glared heatedly after the speeding car. 'Damn bastard didn't even stop!' He swore in his mind. It took a bit, but he managed to regain a grip over himself. Huffing, he turned to face the wall, then ran his shoulder right into it, popping it back in place. A roar-like groan came from him in that moment of pain, but afterwards he felt much better. If he saw that idiot again, he'd pop his tires. Picking up his backpack, he headed on his way once more.

About a minute passed and he could already see the sleek black establishment soon to be opened to the public. So close he was... and yet all of a sudden, as if compelled by an unknown force, he maneuvered his car around. Going back the other way double the speed until the slate-haired teen once again came to view, bearing a slight but clear limp from the heavy backpack slumped against his back. Unceremoniously, Sebastian stopped when he reached the boy and opened his passenger door. "Get in." He commanded through the driver's seat.

Ciel was too busy thinking of how he was going to do his job when he was going to get to work. However, then the car suddenly stopped, the caution switch instantly flipped on. The door opened and some smug, rich punk was ordering him what to do. The only response Sebastian got was a furrow of slender brows and a judging look from a single sapphire eye. Ciel eyed him like he was insane, then scoffed softly and kept on walking.

Crimson eyes studied the small rounded face that glared at him, swearing he had seen the boy before. When the little brat only scoffed and started walking away, Sebastian ran a frustrated hand through his raven locks before getting out of his seat with an irate click of his tongue. Catching up with the lad had been no challenge as his strides were longer, once he did, he lightly tugged at the boy's backpack. "Hey, why are you being so difficult? Just be glad that I came back for your snobbish ass." He snarled when he got no response from the tugging.

Ciel sharply turned on his heels and looked dead into the taller male's eyes. "Why are you running into pedestrians and dislocating their shoulders, and not even stopping? Just be glad I'm not reporting you!" With that, he turned once more and walked off faster, hoping to dear God or whatever higher deity that existed that this punk wouldn't go after him again. Or else... He would show this guy back to where he crawled out of.

Sebastian cursed under his breath and almost pulled the boy by the arm, only to recall his statement about a dislocated shoulder. Well if he didn't want Sebastian's help then so be it, who was he to waste effort to? He turned on his heel and almost walked back to his car... well, almost. After another snarl and clench of his jaw he rushed back the other way, charging at Ciel like an inevitable storm before using both arms to throw the frail little thing over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, only much much lighter. "Well I came back so I don't get why you're still bitching..." He muttered as he carried the smaller one towards his car.

"Put me down this instant!" The growl in his voice was too real, but Sebastian wasn't given any time to register that because he received a kick right into his navel, combined with a wedgie.

Sebastian toppled over from the sudden onslaught of retaliation, dropping Ciel and leaning against the concrete wall for support, accidentally pushing his body weight against the boy's injured shoulder that was sure to be quite painful given their size difference.

"Argh!" Ciel roared in pain. This development only fueled his anger further and he kicked Sebastian in the chest with enough power to make the man fall on the ground off of him. Holding his shoulder, which thankfully didn't get dislocated again, he glared one of the most heated glares of his entire life right at the dark haired man. "Insensitive bastard!" A kick to emphasize his words probably was expected, but Ciel held himself back. He only stomped off, looking like a storm of fury.

When he landed bum first onto the heated asphalt, he debated whether he should pursue the boy once more but this time pinning his tiny frame to the ground and make him regret his foul attitude towards Sebastian. He decided, however, not to stoop that low like a caged beast and made his way back to his car instead mumbling: 'Stupid, ungrateful brat.' whilst he was dusting himself. He drove off and purposefully zoomed close to the teen but not enough to hit him again... although he was almost tempted to.

The speeding car scared Ciel for real, but once the shock passed, he got even more angry. The sign of that was only in his eye though. Somehow, the blue gem got so dark... It was in that moment that Ciel decided, if he saw that car again, he was going to cut those tires.  
  
When he came into work, everyone noticed his foul mood. Never before was the sunshine of their restaurant, the charisma that lured in the rich and the wealthy every night until the place was completely full, the one to whom they owed their fifth star in rating, this dark and gloomy. It was as though a literal cloud was hanging over him. Silently, he headed into the staff changing room.

When he finally reached the location, he was greeted eagerly by various staff that he did not even bother acknowledging. Crimson eyes took in the totality of the grand place that will soon open to the new talk of the town. He grinned in thought, actually surprising those who had witnessed the phenomena since it's as rare as his vermillion eyes. Everything seemed to be going as perfectly as he had planned, except for one small detail... the name for his bar. He glared and berated at the foreman when asked if he had already thought of a name, stating how he hated being rushed... To be perfectly honest, there's only quite a few things that he doesn't despise, that scowl and furrowed brows almost tattooed across his otherwise handsome face. As he was about to exit the infrastructure, an idea popped into his head all of a sudden. He looked past his shoulder and met the foreman's quivering gaze before stating: "The Watchdog's Manor... I want it to be called that."

Ciel slashed cold water over his face, then took to drying it off before putting his medical eye patch back on. His colleague, a tall lad in his 20s who had been working at the restaurant for a year came up to him and leaned against the wall. He asked what made Ciel so down all of a sudden and the boy grimaced in pain at the mere memory of the dark man. The other waiter whistled and rose his hands in a sign of peace. Ciel huffed and playfully punched him before heading back to the changing room. He got dressed into his uniform and headed out to work.

Glancing at the digital clock from his car's dashboard, only then did he realized he had skipped breakfast. He scrolled through his phone in hopes of asking someone to join him, realizing his contacts mostly consists of unsaved numbers which he had no way of identifying which is which. "Fuck it. Who needs them anyway?" He mumbled to himself, realizing he didn't even know most of their names before driving off in search for a nearby restaurant to have his meal, alone like how he likes it... or at least what he tells himself.

Rose Blanche, one of the most elite restaurants not only in the city but in the country itself, was right in the center of the downtown. It was a circular building. The indoors were like a donut while the inside was a winter garden with a dome glass roof. The perimeter of the winter garden was lined with white rose bushes and in the middle was a pool with vantablack tiles that made it seem like a pit. The winter garden was mostly used for special events, and sometimes two were held at a time due to the restaurant's popularity. In the evening, when the place was completely full, each table had their own assigned waiter. During the morning and the day, waiters controlled rows of tables like in any usual restaurant.

Sebastian drove and drove until a particular building caught his eye, never having travelled through this part of the town before. A bit fancy for a breakfast but nothing too expensive for the dashing lad. Besides, gourmet food is one his passion, secretly enjoys making them rather than being served. "Rose Blanche..." he read out loud, suddenly very curious as to what the place may offer.

The name translated to 'white rose' in French. If he looked hard enough, he could see through the windows the kind of people that sat at the tables. Ciel was tending to half of the row by the windows, the other half belonging to another waiter. The rows were split into halves this way because of the complications a circular room may make to getting everything to everyone on time.

His eyes wandered and assessed the place once he entered, dropping the keys of his Aston Martin to a valet before his gaze traced the circular formation of elegant dining tables and waited to be assisted towards one of them. So far, the place was quite at par with Sebastian's taste and mentally noted to save the location on his GPS for future rendezvous.

The hostess, a tall lady with quite the curves but a face that said she was nothing less than elegance and dedication, greeted Sebastian and offered him a table by the window in a cozy corner. After bringing him to it, she placed the menu in front of him. "The waiter will be with you shortly." Afterwards, she returned to her place by the door. The doors to the kitchen opened and the said waiter came out. "Good morning, sir. How may I-?" Ciel stopped mid-sentence when he saw just who exactly would be his responsibility. However, his professionalism won and he managed the most genuine of warm and welcoming smiles one could ever give to anyone. "How may I be of assistance?"

He gave a nod of nonchalance and settled over the seat overlooking the vast expanse of the place via a glass window. He did not even acknowledged the woman's words and the menu she had placed in front of him until a vaguely familiar voice called out and was cut off mid sentence. Instantly his blood red eyes snapped and meet a lone blue eye probably as wide as his own. Rage overtook him upon recalling earlier events, until he noticed the boy's attire, indicating his lack of power to retaliate just like how he did that morning. Bound by his code to treat the customer as royalty and nothing below that. Oh, what a sweet revenge for Sebastian...  
  
He rested his chin against one palm and held the smiling boy's gaze. "Why don't you start with introducing me to whom will be of my assistance for today?" For the second time that day, Sebastian can't help but grin.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, sir." Somehow, neither his voice nor his smile held any strain. It was as if nothing ever happened that morning. However, Ciel knew what Sebastian may have been planning, so he wasn't worried. He had no reason to be.

His grin of mischief faltered for the slightest bit upon hearing the name, utterly unique yet vaguely familiar. He searched the boy's blue eye before drifting to the medical patch covering the right one. A sudden itch to know what lies beneath surged, but at the same time a weird feeling like he already knew what he would see. Those annoying thoughts were dismissed with a tilt of his head and continued his small talk with the teen. "Heaven... how ironic, really." He said before distracting himself by going over the menu.

There was no response to the devil of a man. Ciel would not feed the fire he was trying to start. If he did open come onto him though, Ciel knew that the guards in the restaurant would deal with the situation very fast. The place had a reputation for protecting their staff, especially those who did service. If a customer did or said anything that threatened a staff member's safety or reputation, the situation would be dealt with. Judging by the dark man's behavior, he did not know that.

Once he had composed himself enough he parted his lips to speak. "Ciel..." he called out, the name felt forbidden from his lips. "Coffee, just bring me your finest brewed coffee until I have decided what to eat." He muttered without looking up to meet the single blue eye that makes him feel weird. Part of the request was to irk the boy, but most of it was because he had lost his appetite from all the bizarre thoughts that had been bombarding him since he woke up.

"Yes, sir." Was his simple response before Ciel returned to the kitchen. It wasn't too long until he returned with a tray. He set the cup down with its little dish and spoon a little ways away from Sebastian, then the saucer of milk, saucer of honey, and a little crystal bowl of brown sugar. Next, he poured the man his coffee. When finished, he set the cup before the man. "Please enjoy." With that, he took a step backward. The service was...Excellent.

Looking up from the menu at hand, his crimson gaze took in every little graceful move by those thin ivory fingers. Feeling proud and at awe for no apparent reason. He cleared his throat like how he cleared his head off of these thoughts and went back to scanning the menu. After a moment of awkward silence, he chanced a glance at Ciel, the boy still spouting a warm grin which irked Sebastian for a bit. "What happened to the ‘Mahlyenki Dyavol’* that I met earlier?" He asked condescendingly with a sardonic pout.

"Vi imeyete vedu moy malenkiy revange?"* Ciel answered in perfect Russian without even as much as an accent. He surprised himself, never knowing he even knew the language, but he wouldn't show that to the man. For now, he tilted his head a little and smiled at Sebastian sweetly. "Neh valnuytes, on vsegda zdes."*

Sebastian grinned with fascination, eyeing the boy who seemed to be too young and too poor to education himself about a complex language such as Russian. "Neplokho, dlya malen'kogo shchenka..."* Sebastian responded, his previous rage starting to be engulfed by amusement as he never had met someone as unpredictable as the boy in front of him.

"Ostorozhno, dyadenka, etot malenkiy shchenok nauchilsya kusat do togo kak gavkat'."* His smile grew but a certain dangerous glint rose in his sapphire iris. It was the kind of look the Earl got before killing someone.

Sebastian mocked a gesture of someone in thought and met the sharp stare from the challenging blue eye. "Chto yesli ya khochu byt' ukushennym?"* He purred, glad that no one but the boy could understand his words as he himself didn't expect that kind of response, almost like it was his instinctual answer to that kind of banter.

"Togda vam predstoit postaratsya ludsheh. Ne interestno kogda dobichya zdayotsa prosto tak."* With that, he added "enjoy your coffee, mister" and left for the kitchen.

The coffee already was lukewarm and Sebastian did not even bothered trying to drink it. He honestly lost whatever appetite he had managed to conjure up as meeting the peculiar boy once more left him... craving to know the little devil behind that angelic mask. The boy was right, had he been one of those harlots who blatantly throw themselves at Sebastian just after a little flirting and surely the teen wouldn't hold his interest for that long. Fishing out a wad of cash from his pocket, he left it under the saucer along with an expensive chocolate bar that he had been carrying around in his blazer. "I'll see you around, my little devil. -S. Michaelis" he wrote on one of the napkins before standing up and taking his leave.

It was when Sebastian reached his car that a blood-chilling shriek sounded from behind the restaurant. Moments after, a hooded man ran out and bolted off somewhere. Waiters rushed out of the back of the restaurant and surrounded their fallen colleague who came out in time to witness a mugging in progress. Someone shouted "call an ambulance" and another was calling out a name "Ciel! Ciel!"

* * *

*Mahlyenki Dyavol - Little Devil

*Vi imeyete vedu moy malenkiy revange - Do you mean my small revenge

*Neh valnuytes, on vsegda zdes - Don’t worry, he’s always here

*Neplokho, dlya malen'kogo shchenka - Not bad, for a little mutt

*Ostorozhno, dyadenka, etot malenkiy shchenok nauchilsya kusat do togo kak gavkat - Careful, mister, this little mutt learned to bite before barking

*Chto yesli ya khochu byt' ukushennym - What if I want to be bitten

*Togda vam predstoit postaratsya ludsheh. Ne interestno kogda dobichya zdayotsa prosto tak - Then you will need to try harder. It’s not interesting when the prey submitts just like that


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian turned and faced the commotion just as he was about to enter his car. He would've ignored it like how he usually does if not for the frantic hollers of a name that he had just recently learned. Again, almost acting out of instinct and gut feel he rushed back to the restaurant, past the bodies that were then piling around the victim, the very same slate-haired teen that Sebastian came back for...

The hostess was kneeling at his side, pressing down hard onto the side of his lower abdomen. His blood slowly seeping up through her fingers nonetheless. Another was trying to keep Ciel awake but he passed out in the boy's hands so the other frantically took to slapping Ciel. Another was trying to call an ambulance and breathed in panic as it took a while until the other end responded.

The urge to let out a feral growl consumed him by how patheticly the boy was being handled, shoving whoever was in his way he snarled and took off his expensive blazer, tearing a long strip and tightly wounding it around the bleeding wound, the fabric thick enough to stop the bleeding for now. Despite the protest he received, he easily picked up the barely conscious boy and brought him to his car before driving off faster than he ever remembered doing.

The restaurant staff, still shocked, were left standing and staring. No one even noticed the terrified woman, who was saved from being robbed and gutted, by a child. Ciel's clothes were soaked in his blood, and so the crimson liquid got onto the expensive seat in Sebastian's car. Even if the demon ever managed to clean it out, a part of Ciel would always be there now.   
The ambulance arrived along with the police and the press in toe. An event like a stabbing on the territory of an expensive restaurant, much less involving one of its staff, could not go unreported. Everyone who didn't manage to slip away was questioned. Of course, the reporters got to the table with Sebastian's untouched coffee, the money he left, and the little note. Multiple stories about the case were already released live on tv by the time Ciel was taken in for surgery.

He hated hospitals... despised the thick antiseptic smell in the air, the aura of death surrounding the whole place. Of course he had the option to leave after delivering Ciel to safety, and still, he stayed... What happened to the mess they left behind, including his favourite car, could wait. All that mattered was for Sebastian to sort out the issue at hand that he willingly dragged himself into despite knowing he shouldn't have in the first place.

A nurse came up to Sebastian with a clip-board and papers. "What is your relation to Ciel Phantomhive?" She readied her pen to write before glancing up at the dark man. In the background, a crimson-haired woman marched toward the reception desk. "Ciel Phantomhive, where is he?" She demanded. The nurse at the desk asked who she was and the woman almost slapped the girl. She was Angelina Dalles, the most famous gynecologist in the country, her work was being studied in universities! She didn't have time for nonsense though, so she stated "I'm his aunt." She was given a paper to sign and almost tore it up in anger at every passing second that delayed her from being with her nephew. Hurriedly, she signed it, then another nurse took walked her off to where Ciel was resting.

As Sebastian contemplated what to answer the nurse's inquiry, he received a slight shove from the red-hair onslaught that claimed to be Ciel's aunt. He somehow recognized the lady but can't quite put his finger on it. When she was escorted towards where Ciel was, Sebastian followed, his presence undetected as the sudden change in atmosphere frightened most of the nurses that they passed through.

Only Angelina was allowed into the room. The moment she entered, she took the nurse checking over Ciel by the arm and walked her off to a wall in order to get a full report on his condition. Afterwards, she released the poor thing to go do her job and resumed her place by the unconscious teen. He looked so feeble that it wouldn't be surprising if he died.

One of the things that Sebastian hated was feeling helpless since he knew that was far from the case, and yet all he could do was run a frustrated hand through his usually well-kempt raven locks when the door to the ICU was locked after Ciel's aunt entry. He maintained his distance from the door, aura that of an impending storm and when one unfortunate male nurse came out of the room, Sebastian growled and grabbed him by the collar, demanding to know about Ciel's current state.

The surprised and terrified lad in his mid twenties stuttered as he reported that Ciel was in a coma due to loss of blood, but also they suspected the reason could be something else. However, the prognosis was that he would come to soon. How soon, the doctors did not know.

\- 1 week later -

Ciel awoke in a VIP hospital room, courtesy of his aunt. As his mismatched eyes slowly wandered, he saw himself hooked up to an IV and life support. Suddenly, a doctor with a nurse barged into the room and started checking his statistics and reaction to different stimulants. At first he was confused, but then his mind realized on its own that he was out for a long time.

It's been a week since the incident, a week that Sebastian tried to go about his normal routine before that fated day. He insisted that whether the boy wakes up or not, it wasn't his burden to bear as he had knew Ciel for what? A day? No... just a few hours before that incident happened. He diverted his attention to making sure all is well for the opening of his bar, the location of it coincidentally just a 5 minute drive to where Ciel was admitted. Seeing no harm with a mere visit, he brought the same brand of chocolate bar that he left at the Rose Blanche that day and searched for the mysterious brat who he thought was still under comatose stage.

Suddenly, a nurse ran up to Sebastian when he proceeded to Ciel's room. "Sir, you are the one who came in with Ciel Phantomhive, correct?" She was the one who came up to Sebastian with a clip-board to ask his relation to Ciel when he was just brought in. Receiving a positive response, she answered with a "he woke up earlier today. Would you like to visit him?"

Originally, he only intended to leave the small trinket by Ciel's bedside table. Upon being informed of the boy's conscious state he found himself nodding when asked if he'd like to see the teen. The reason why he stuck around already was vague and weird, might as well give in to annoyingly insistent need to check up on Ciel.

When the two arrived at the door, they found Ciel sitting up in bed with an elegantly straight posture, which was a bit strange for someone as fragile as the boy and especially in his current state. But there he was, looking perfectly healthy except for the dry lips and a slight darkness under his visible eye, with a book in his lap. The nurse came up to Ciel first and spoke softly. "You have a visitor." She readjusted the pillow behind him, which the boy wasn't leaning against, then looked at Sebastian. She looked for a moment too long, but soon left. Ciel rose his gaze and let it stop upon the tall man. Slowly, he closed the book in his lap and placed his hands over it. "Have a seat." He permitted.

He took in the sight of the smaller lad, looking even more frail surrounded by white sheets atop the large bed. The calm way that he spoke to Sebastian and the authority in his voice all but compelled the raven-head to occupy the empty seat, even as he somehow deemed it... inappropriate, to do so.

"I'll admit, I wasn't expecting you to come, though I heard it was you who brought me here." There was slight pause before he said "thank you".

Ivory lids blink twice from the sudden mellow tone before Sebastian shook his head with a small grin. "If I'm being perfectly honest, I did not expect that 'thank you' as well." He muttered and extended the sweet atop the white bedding, just beside the upright boy. "I brought you this, I somehow felt you are fond of it." Because that's honestly what compelled him to do it, his peculiar feeling.

Ciel looked at the chocolate bar. "True... It's one of my favorite brands." He picked the chocolate up by both ends with his fingertips as his gaze remained on it. "My uncle used to bring these every time he visited."

Sebastian hummed from the words absentmindedly. Carefully, he studied the rounded face through the shorter distance. Only then noticing how both eyes differ in colour, one vibrant cerulean, one misty lilac iris that seemed to be amiss for it felt like something was lacking. Unable to contain himself from asking he blurted out: "Have we met before?" with furrowed brows and ardent garnets.

 

Those mismatched gems shot up to look at Sebastian. "If you mean before the time you hit me and dislocated my shoulder, then no. Though if seeing your face on the news counts, then yes."

So badly he wanted to urge the teen to think harder, for Sebastian was almost 100% sure that he had seen the slate-haired lad before. Still, the last he that wanted was to appear desperate in front of Ciel and to strain him too much during his recovery. Instead the older one settled with: "All this time you are aware of my name?"

Ciel smiled at that response, but it was less of a bright smile and more of a humble one. "You are Sebastian Michaelis, the infamous playboy of the city. Barely anyone doesn't know your name." He then looked back down at the chocolate. "It doesn't surprise me that people don't recognize my name anymore. At first I thought it was out of pity, but then I realized that people just don't care. My parents used to feed this city, there wasn't a charity project they were not involved with. Everyone knew when they died and so many people came to mourn them you'd think it was a parade... Only 5 years passed, and no one cares anymore."

Only then did it click... Phantomhive, he repeated to himself. The boy's parents have been brutally murdered only half a decade back, a couple widely known for their generosity and for opening their manor to all of those who wished for assistance. Slowly, he got up from the seat that he occupied and towards the boy, tilting that small chin upwards to his direction. "The young master of Phantomhive." He addressed him softly, recalling the said title being proclaimed when the news flashed about a lone survivor.

His eyes widened a little when suddenly the man raised his chin and looked so closely at him. Upon hearing the title, his eyes widened a bit more. He blinked. When the shock wore off, Ciel averted his gaze down to the side. "That title doesn't apply anymore. I am my own person trying to build my own life."

Sebastian smirked albeit devoid of malice and full of fascination. "Exactly how headstrong a young master should be..." He said, thumbing a plump cheek before letting go of Ciel's face entirely. "Do you ever wonder who could have done it?" Sebastian added as an afterthought, leaving the sentence hanging for the boy to decipher.

"It doesn't matter what kind of person you are, you will always have enemies. People are jealous of anyone who is successful, doesn't matter what they use that success for." It was a cryptic answer. Ciel didn't exactly know who had done it, but he had a vague idea as to why: jealousy.

Sebastian nodded, concluding the exact same thing along with the possibility of someone who saw them as potential threats by how the masses love them. "Ciel..." Sebastian called for the boy. "Then why aren't you tracking down whoever had sullied your parents' name? Surely they deserve that much." He wasn't sure what he was offering, or why he was offering it in the first place but his every fibre thrummed with anticipation from what the boy might say.

"Because I don't have the power. Before I can go after someone, I need to be able to challenge anyone and everyone on a social level. I don't have that That's why I'm trying to build myself up as a person." That was the reason for his persistence to live alone, have a paying job, and studying. He wanted to do everything on his own, but he couldn't change some things in the legal system. One of them was his aunt paying for his education, which he thought he could muster on his own since he didn't waste money left and right on things other teenagers did. At the same time, he didn't have to fight all of the things in the system. It would be bratty and immature to try and fight his aunt's guardianship of him.

Crimson eyes glinted from the answer he was expecting. Once more he tilted the rounded face towards his and thumbed the chapped bottom lip as spoke, almost in a low lilt. "And what if someone voiced out the willingness to help you achieve this faster? Are you open to take up such an offer?" With lidded orbs and a small grin he asked, that someone obviously the purring raven in front of Ciel.

The lift corner of the little mouth curved upward in the slightest of smirks. "Are you sure you have what it takes to provide me with what I need?" Ciel leaned in a little, holding the raven's gaze. "You know, there is a certain behavior and routine that needs to be maintained by someone offering their services. I need to know that I can count on you to be at my side and not in bed with someone when there is a time of need."

A mirthful chuckle escaped his smirking lips, low and sonorous. "I'm certain that could be arranged." He replied, tilting his head with feigned furrow of his brows before leaning close just like how Ciel had. "However, I'm only human... How will I meet these 'baser needs' if I'm constantly by your side?" It was a silent inquiry, gauging the boy's reaction to his advances. Ciel is very beautiful young lad, but Sebastian was no monster to force himself upon someone without their consent, which is why all he could as of then was voice out his interest.

"I'm sure that can be negotiated." Was the boy's response before he sat up properly. "However, you do understand that with your current reputation, if we are seen in public together too often and the press gets word of it, knowing my background, news can become quite harmful. I'm not looking to attract any sort of attention to myself as of yet." Too late. The news stations already reported on the incident in the back alley and the little message with the money and the chocolate that Sebastian left back at the restaurant for Ciel.

"Work for me then... Or at least let them think you're working for me." Sebastian responded after a minute of thinking. "As I've said, I'm opening up a bar just a few blocks away from here. Let's just say I employed your help since this is the first that I will venture this type of business. Given your family's background with entrepreneurship I doubt that anyone would give that much thought about our alliance." The taller lad expounded concisely. In a way, this could also be a plausible alibi to get through Ciel's strict guardian without questioning his intentions.

"My aunt knows you well. She questioned me more thoroughly than the police about my relation to you when she found out you brought me here. Any sort of relation, even if innocent, will rouse the kind of rumors that can greatly harm my future plans." He tilted his head to the side. "Before you can start helping me, you must do something about yourself. There's enough time, so please work on that." It was Ciel's way of rejecting the 'current' Sebastian. Looks like the man would have to take off his skin and become something else if he wanted to as much as even walk down the same street with the teen.

Sebastian frowned before rolling his eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. I'll see what 'charitable' works I can put up to build up an image." He replied, inching away from Ciel and fixing up his navy blue dress shirt. "In the meantime, try keeping the daredevil at bay, will you? Your colleagues are a bunch of imbeciles when it comes to first aid. Once your aunt deems me 'appropriate' enough to socialize with you, I'm getting you out of that place and into my den." He added with a small smirk, preparing to take his leave any moment.

"I'll judge a man by his actions and not his words." Ciel answered. If Sebastian had a sharp mind, then he would be wise to take those words to his attention. Just as he was leaving, a nurse came in to bring Ciel his lunch and check on his health. The doctor would be releasing him into the custody of his own home in a week.

Sebastian put on a charming and innocent smile when the nurse arrived. He turned to Ciel and muttered. "The opening's in a week and a half. I'd be much delighted if you could be there." easily slipping his jet black calling card atop the desk.   
  
After leaving the hospital, he immediately sold most of his cars in order to build a charitable institution for orphaned children. When a press con was held, he stated how moved he was after meeting Ciel, how the boy's bravery and strong will inspired him to live his life accordingly. A week in and rumors of how he had been rejecting salacious advances spread out on their own, and just a day before the opening of The Watchdog's Manor, he announced that all profits from the bar would immediately go to his foundation and a couple more charities for the poor, tripling the expected attendees for the grand opening of the bar.

Ciel occasionally watched the news because there was nothing better. A few times he happened onto reports on the bar and debates on the sudden change in person that the infamous playboy had. There was also one talked about him. They discussed his family a bit and then Sebastian's comment on their meeting, which then took to discussing Ciel's life. At that the journalists said they practically knew nothing significant if anything at all. Ciel was chewing his lip when they commented that they'd be looking into him. He was never one to like attention, not before his parents' murder, and especially not after.   
  
When time came for him to leave the hospital, his aunt picked him up. On their way to his house, she spoke to him about the things she heard and saw on tv, once more questioning Ciel about his relation to Sebastian. This irritated the boy and he tried to answer as inconspicuously as possible. They drove by Sebastian's bar on their way. That night, Ciel dressed into a plain hoodie, high tops, and skinny jeans. The bar was just two blocks from him, so he came out to take a look at it from across the street.

Sebastian Michaelis was... smiling? Most of the people that he had interacted with had that same reaction. It was straining Sebastian's face and irked him to no end everytime it was pointed out. He maintained it still for the facade that he was putting up for Ciel, almost like he had built an entirely new aesthetic for their little game.   
  
When he caught sight of the seemingly out of place teen amongst the flock of elegantly clad bodies, looking like a lost little lamb, Sebastian took the opportunity of being the lone wolf. He came up just behind Ciel, bent down towards his ear and whispered: "Are you lost, little one?"

Ciel smirked, recognizing the voice he only heard on tv for the past few days. "You could say that." He then turned to face the tall men. "You've cause quite an uproar. Once more, everyone is talking about you."

Sebastian gave a small shrug, grinning genuinely for the first time that night. "That can't be helped..." He answered, looking around before bowing down again to whisper in Ciel's ear since it's rather hard to talk through all the booming music around them. "If you still don't want attention then I suggest talking somewhere else. Follow me up in my lounge in a minute."

"Agreed." Was Ciel's simple reply. Having done as told, he took to looking around at the room first as he took small steps further into it. Then his gaze fell on Sebastian. "You say you're investing your profits into charity, but are there any projects you are already working with?"

"There's this orphanage. Then the various charities which are actively doing reach-outs for the impoverished and elderly. I didn't even know those existed until I searched them myself." Sebastian recalled, both fond and annoyed with the memory. "Of course my motive has been questioned multiple of times, but statements from your colleagues about how genuinely worried I appeared to be as I rush you to the hospital helped put out that fire."

Ciel's brows shot up and his mouth went into a stressed, thin line as Sebastian said he never heard of such things. "Well," he looked down to the side. "It is a good thing that you also know how to conduct yourself in situations like this." Looking again at Sebastian, he added. "You will need this every day from now on."

Sebastian perked up by Ciel's words, going over the black leather couch and patting the space beside him for Ciel to follow suit. "Does this insinuate that you are now taking me up on my offer of helping you?" He tilted his head slightly.

"More or less so, but not fully yet." Ciel said as he moved to sit by the man, keeping a polite distance between them. "I have to ask though, what do you have to gain from working on anything with me other than fame?"

After a nod of his head he turned his body towards Ciel, relaxing by the edge of the couch with one leg atop the other knee. "Mere interest, I reckon... You are unlike anyone I've met, at first it irked me, I'll admit. Then after our little chat over at Rose Blanche, I found you none but fascinating." He paused for a moment before continuing. "So I shan't be expecting anything in return as of now, but I'll take whatever it is that you're willing to offer me in kind." Or until he had thought of something he wanted in return, a part which Sebastian left unspoken.

Ciel turned his head straight and lowered it to look down at the floor. "The issue is... I don't think I have what to ask for help with yet. I'm still in my mid teens, just in my sophomore year of high school. and there is still university to come." Looking back at Sebastian, he finished. "Right now, I might say, you have greatly inconveniences yourself."

Sebastian sternly held the teen's gaze. "That's not the young master that captured my attention." He warned softly. "If you worry about actually getting out there to fulfill your revenge, then I think you are pertaining to my job. Your task is to instruct me, treat me as your... pawn. Think of it like game of chess... victory won't be achieved without a tactic and your pieces won't forward if you don't move them. You'll be the one behind the strings, and I, will be your puppet." Sebastian explained, with a smirk and glinting garnets.

Ciel's eye shot up to look at Sebastian from the side. Then it narrowed a little. "Are you a masochist?" He asked because of the way the prideful man was giving up his freedom and the word-choice he used. Before he could answer, Ciel asked again. "How far do your resources reach? I need to know that you can get me anything and everything I task you with."

Sebastian can't help but let out a dark and amused chuckle before shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe... maybe just utterly bored. As for your second query, I've got connections far beyond your wildest dreams, dear boy. I probably could solve this case in a day or two but where's the fun in that? I want you to do all the thinking, little heaven. Then just leave the execution to me."

At first, Ciel's thoughts were 'because you slept with all of them?' However, when Sebastian said that he could solve the case just like that but it would be too boring, Ciel's amusement left as if it was never there to begin with. His features gained a kind of sharpness they didn't have before. His stare was strong and unblinking. Sebastian was patronizing him. This was just a game to him. "Our deal is off. Thank you for nothing. Enjoy your newfound popularity." He stood up quickly and headed straight for the door.

Sebastian frowned and clicked the remote control from the nearby table, effectively locking the door before Ciel could grasp it. "Don't you think it's a bit rude to leave amidst our negotiation, more so without stating the reason why you're terminating it?" He asked in a calm yet dangerous tone, the boy may be fascinating but his walk-out sessions are starting to get on Sebastian's nerves.

Ciel’s head turned to Sebastian sharply. "I assume you are smart enough to deduce on your own."

He rolled his eyes before standing up and walking over to where Ciel was. "Look here, kid. I am anything but a liar. What point would it be to keep that bit a secret from you? And have you considered that given your parents' reputation, the fastest way I have in mind wouldn't even be applicable? We ought to solve this whilst abiding by the law, and out of the media's eyes, which is a challenge for you to devise if you truly want to do this in their honour..." He elaborated, silently admitting his poor and boastful choice of words earlier.

"You are good with your words, I will give you that. But nothing you say now will change the fact that you are treating this as a game." His brows drew together and he glared at Sebastian as he stated the exact reason for why he was ending a relationship that barely even started. Right now, he was certain that he was being used. Sebastian, a grown man, a celebrity, is trying to get on the good side of a child with a tragic history. Anyone else who would have heard such a story would think the man was using the child in more ways than one.

Normally Sebastian would have let it go, nothing is worth that much effort, he usually tells himself. This one, however, had his every fibre reeling, almost like they were begging not to let the boy walk out that door. "If it really is a game for me, then what of it? You said it yourself, you don't have much to offer to me in return. Why not this bit of entertainment then? I'm giving you power, Ciel... and in exchange all I ask is some context over my hollow life. Are you really going to let the opportunity to avenge your parents' death over your wounded pride?"

That had done it for him. Ciel stomped toward Sebastian and stood up on his toes to get in the man’s face when he was just centimeters from him. "Don't you dare use other people's lives as entertainment! You have a hollow life? Try living like the middle class or lower for once!" He then leaned down to the side and grabbed the remote. Unlocking the door, he tossed the little thing behind himself when he was out. After that, he hurried through the bar with a quick step and outside. The place made him sick. Sebastian made him so furious Ciel wanted to burn the place to the ground. How dare he play with others lives!?

Sebastian growled and threw the first thing his hand caught, turning out to be an expensive bottle of sparkling wine. His chest was heaving, almost like a beast contained within a tiny cell. With a head clouded with rage, he fished out his phone and called one of his most reliable resource, someone who knew the ins and outs of almost every field. "Hello? I need all of your information about Rose Blanche, all its employees and I want it bankrupt within the next week." He snarled and ended the call. He doesn't understand where it was rooting but the urge to possess Ciel only grow stronger every passing second, and Sebastian was willing to do whatever it takes to own the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gents! Dear readers! Due to university and upcoming exams, along with some other hassles of the real life, the story will be going on hiatus until February.


	8. Chapter 8

When Ciel found out that Rose Blanche, one of the most stable businesses in the country, went bankrupt, he knew instantly who was at fault. At first, he was so angry that he wanted to tear everything that Sebastian owned to the ground. But then something inside him clicked. Going to him in a rage fit was exactly what Sebastian wanted. So he wouldn't give it to him.

He continued the charitable works this time in order to divert the blame away from him. He negotiated with the headmaster of Ciel's school in order to mess with his schedule, pushing the classes either the earliest or the latest possible class. After Rose Blanche went out of business, with Ciel most likely losing his job, he instructed all his contacts to blacklist the said teen should he decide to apply for another job. Making it almost impossible for Ciel to be hired anywhere... unless he decides to whore himself that is...

Ciel noticed by the way almost everyone looked at him and spoke to him that someone was doing something. So he decided on a plan. One evening, before opening time, he came into Sebastian's bar. Without a word to anyone, he went right up to his office.

He appeared calm when Ciel stormed directly towards his office despite being anything but that after the night of the opening. He had been very agitated, very possessive, and very unlike himself after they fought. Still, he met the ardent lone blue and calmly asked: "What can I do for you, mahlyenki dyavol*?"

Ciel smiled widely, sweetly, the kind of smile that turned Sebastian inside out. "You've been quite busy, sukin ti sin*." Slowly, he stepped forward to Sebastian's desk. "You know, I get it. You're used to having everything all your life. You decided to play a little bit because life feels empty. And when you can't have what you want, you completely lose it." Then he reached into his back pocket and got out a little bottle with a sticker that said As, the number for Arsenic. "You thought you could break me and own me?"

Raven brows furrowed by the sight of the Arsenic that was within Ciel's hand. Slowly, he rose to his seat and faced the teen without making a move. "Ciel, you shouldn't be handling such a poisonous element." He warned, voice low and careful.

"Oh?" Ciel laughed. "Worried you'll lose the one thing you cannot have?" He stepped back from the desk so that Sebastian couldn't come close to him.

"Ciel..." He called out once more, his own voice booming against his chest. "I'm not jesting. You don't know what you are doing... Put that down and we can talk this through." He offered, suddenly rattled to the core upon the thought of what Ciel was planning to do.

"You went too far. You're spoiled and rotten. You ruined other people's lives for your own entertainment. If you think you are going to own me then the only thing you will have is my corpse." He uncorked the vial and down the contents, then tossed the vial to the side. "It's going to be quite a sight if someone drops dead in front of your bar... Especially if it's me." He quickly smirked again, then moved to leave the office.

Sebastian let out an agonized roar, shaking from head to toe as he rushed towards the moving boy faster than he was aware he could. He tackled and rendered the boy unconscious along the process and dashed him out and to the nearby hospital. When question about how Ciel ingested Arsenic he only growled and threatened to rip the nurse's head off the longer he delayed Ciel's treatment. Judging from the vial that Ciel drank, the dose can't be lethal, still it had Sebastian trembling from the core as he waited for an update; making sure he demanded keeping the incident a secret for now. It turned out the boy just drank water. Yes... Water. He took an empty vial from the hospital his aunt worked in and filled it with water.

Crimson eyes blinked, once, twice, three times and yet it wasn't enough. It felt like cold ice had been dumped on his head. "Are you positively sure?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, Mr. Michaelis. There's absolutely no trace of Arsenic in his body." The doctor confirmed. He asked if Ciel was awake and if he could see him, the doctor then gave his permission and led him to where Ciel was.

The boy was sitting up in bed, as healthy as can be. When Sebastian came in, he looked right at the man.

He waited until the doctor and nurses were gone before lifting Ciel by the fabric of his shirt and slamming him against the nearby wall. He snarled and glared directly at the boy's single gaze before grabbing his frail form with both arms and slamming him once more, this time against his heaving chest. "You little shit..." He spat out without venom, nose buried against the locks of slate hair, arms caging the lithe form.

He felt like almost all of the air was knocked out of him when he was slammed against the wall. Ciel could barely take in a breath before he was hugged tightly. "What are you doing!? Stop!" He was pushing against Sebastian's front but to no avail.

He barely felt the struggling thing within his arms, drowning with the sense of relief. When he did let go, he latched both palms atop the plump cheeks and forced Ciel to meet his gaze. "I'll be your dog. I'll do whatever you ask of me... Just don't do that again." He offered, eyes quivering and all but pleading.

Ciel slapped his hands away. "You try to ruin my life, ruining other people's lives as well, and think I'll want to associate with you after this!? Get away from me!" There he was, that feisty devil.

"Don't you get it?!" Sebastian hollered. "Even I can't control it! I normally don't care, Ciel... But you almost had me burning down an entire city just because you drank water! Something's pulling me towards you, and I can't, for the love of all things rotten, figure out what it is..." He explained, completely being honest for the first time ever, frustrated that Ciel can't understand the unknown force that was controlling him.

"Oh stop it. I won't buy it no matter what you tell me!" Ciel, though born rich, had a certain kind of hatred for the wealthy. Not blind kind of hatred, but he did hate how they treated others. Not because he was jealous of what he didn't have anymore, but because he lived in the other people's shoes. He didn't buy any of the act, and most of all, he hated how someone so rotten had the power to break everyone's lives.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm his head back in place. "Fine. Tell me what must I do to prove to you my loyalty, anything you wish, except to leave you alone..." Sebastian wasn't lying when he mentioned his hollow existence, it's like living like a shell and the only way to fill that void is to consume Ciel, whatever that meant, he still wasn't sure. It wasn't love, it wasn't envy or jealousy... more like a basic, primal instinct to claim what he believed was his.

"You are going to renew Rose Blanche and restore every employee's place there." Then he jabbed Sebastian in the chest with his index finger. "AND you are going to donate HALF of your entire budget to the projects of cancer treatment research." That was the last thing he said before storming out of the room and leaving the hospital.

Before Sebastian could even respond, the teen was out and walking away from the hospital, ignoring the nurses and doctors that told him he can't. Instead of giving his reply, he proceeded to doing what was asked of him. In two weeks time, the new and improved Rose Blanche reopened to the public, bigger and more job opportunities with the previous original staff. He funded various cancer research projects and donated a decade worth of budget that made the founding head weep in ugly tears of joy. He didn't contact Ciel, somehow knew from the unknown connection that the boy would be the one seeking him once the time was ripe.

But Ciel did not come. So much happened in the city that he couldn't stay in it. He felt like he was suffocating in his own home. Everyone knew him, everyone spoke of him when they saw him, whether it was a bad or a good thing. So he contacted his aunt and left to a different town. There, he went to an ordinary, small public school, lived in a humble house with flower and vegetable gardens and some fruit and berry trees to all of which he tended, and worked at a library.

Sebastian had ordered someone to report about Ciel when the boy failed showing up after another week. The news that he and his aunt fled the city was no surprise, sighing, he picked up his phone and sent a message, he acquired the number mere days after meeting Ciel but only put to use that day. 'Any plans about your revenge?' He casually texted Ciel.

Getting the text from Sebastian didn't surprise Ciel either. In fact, he didn't even look a second longer after he finished reading it. That boy's views on life were very solid, so he knew when he definitely did not want to associate with Sebastian. That day's evening, he was returning home late after his shift at the library was extended by another hour. As he walked down the street, he just knew he'd be pulling half a night to finish his homework. Falling behind wasn't the way he rolled. But then a hand cover his mouth and a strong arm wrapped around his middle. He was lifted into the air. Struggling and kicking, he tried to fight, but it was no use. He didn't know if he was awake or asleep the entire time, but when he did return to consciousness, he found himself held by two pairs of strong arms, and with a hand between his legs. A pair of someone's long, fat fingers was knuckle deep in his hole, working his flesh persistently.

He brought his red aventador, one of the cars that was left that wasn't sold for charity. He didn't mind Ciel's nonresponse that much, until after that night's dinner when he randomly just felt the need to check up on his little prey even if it's already dark. Going with his gut feel, he was currently cruising an empty highway, humming to the song on the stereo when three frantic bodies caught his attention as he made his turn. Ciel's supposed little house is already within sight, but for some reason he got out of the car and strode towards the commotion, suddenly feeling more agitated as he got closer.   
  
When the grim realization that what he dreaded indeed was true, Ciel naked from the waist down and being violated by calloused hands, his vision went entirely black... it was a blur of events after that, all he could remember was the sound of snapping two frail necks, stomping two erect dicks to dust, and picking up a barely conscious Ciel, wrapping him within his coat and securing him safely at the back seat and driving him away from harm.

When Sebastian found them, Ciel was struggling against one man who was trying to force his dick into his mouth while the other was ravaging Ciel's rim with his tongue. He wasn't fully conscious while being freed and when Sebastian collected him, but his mind did register the way he was gripping onto the dark man's shirt. There was a bruise on his face from the hard grip of the hand and one across the middle of his abdomen from the strong arm. Then there were the grip marks on his wrists and ankles. The rest of him was littered in kiss marks and bites. His hole was red from stimulation without lube and gaping just a little. His buttocks had handprints from spanking.

He brought Ciel at his manor after the long drive, cradled him in his arms like the fragile package he was. He have yet to assess how much damage the boy received until he stripped him down in order to clean him up. Sebastian was almost growling under his breath as he eyed every mark. He washed the lithe body with a washcloth, removing every visible grime, treated and dressed some wounds and applied oil and lotion around the rim of his orifice and iced the bruised areas. He can't even recall learning to do all of that and yet he pampered and cared for the unconscious lad like it was in his very nature to do so. Once Ciel was dressed in one of his oversized dress shirts, he brought him to his bed and laid him down under the warm covers, occupying the nearby couch without any intention of sleeping... just making sure Ciel is safe and within his reach.

Some time passed before the boy was coming to. It was the groans and whimpers that would grab the man's attention, and the animal-like growls that would make him cautious and curious at the same time. Ciel was curled up on his side when Sebastian came to him. He was gripping the pillow a little too hard, and then the fabric tore. He opened his hand, in that moment revealing long yet clean claws, and gripped the pillow in another part. His body felt hot, his face was flushed, he couldn't get enough of the air, and his eyes were burning ember-gold.

All Sebastian could do was stare at the little form atop his bed in confusion, at first he wasn't even sure if he's dreaming as he was pretty sure he hadn't even slept at all. He placed a hesitant palm atop Ciel's forehead that was by then soaked with sweat. "Ciel?" He called out in a small voice.

The boy shuddered at the touch in relief. He uncurled and turned on his back to look up at Sebastian, all the while panting. The drug he was dosed with finally kicked in. So he sat up, his eyes set on the dark man and unblinking. It took a shudder and an involuntary growl to unfold the kind of form that the man had never seen before. As if from under his skin, fur of saturated blue, purple, white, and grey with black jaguar spots came to cover all of him but his soles and palms. His ears did not change place but they now resembled the shape that jaguars had. His nose flattened and widened with the tip becoming rosy pink, his lips became a bit thinner and of the same shape. 12 fangs grew in his mouth and the whites of his eyes turned black. The brows were substituted by fur that accentuated the shape of the brow muscles, while the hair on his head remained unchanged. His boy parts retracted into his body which now had an internal pouch for protection of the weak spot, leaving only a slit that looked far too similar to the female genitalia as a sign that those parts were still there, just hidden. But even that slit was concealed, by fur. Once more about the fur, it was perfectly smoothed to every curve of his body. From the small of his back, a long tail grew first as the spine, then came the flesh and blood vessels, followed by the skin and the fur.

Sebastian's eyes widened as that of a saucer, mouth gaping as tried to actually process what had happened. The creature atop his bed still resembled the pretty boy, his soft features crossed with the sharp edges of his new form along with the sleek patterned fur. Sebastian experimentally reached out a hand and brought it under Ciel's chin, finally accepting whatever paradise he was in as he crawled onto the bed on his knees to get closer to the majestic creature. "How can you be more beautiful than this, my darling?" He cooed, gently roaming his heated palms around the furred flesh.

He was the combination of smooth like silk, soft like a cloud, and tender like a feather. When Sebastian came to him, Ciel placed his hands on the man's upper arms and pulled him to lay down. He straddled the other's hips and worked to tear open that dress shirt before coming down to kiss at that firm flesh. But his kisses were always accompanied by little nips.

Sebastian sighed and let himself be handled by the beauty that was Ciel. He watched the little jaguar-like creature tear his shirt open and gripped the the smooth hips as he straddled him. "Ciel..." he called out the sweet name, feeling the small nips caused by the elongated incisors that provided the perfect mixture of pleasure and teasing. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked, more for formality than permission, as the eager Wesen above him proved his enthusiasm.

In response, Sebastian got a long, unbreaking lick from his navel up the middle of his torso, up his neck, over the chin, and to his mouth before Ciel took him in a deep French kiss. He rolled his hips into Sebastian's his hands coming to roam around the lean body, leaving light scratches here and there. If Ciel was a bottom, then he was quite giving. It would seem like this boy wasn't doing this for the first time. Virgins, even under the effects of an aphrodisiac, weren't this skilled. Who ever was with him before... Did they get this kind of treatment too? If this is what the aphrodisiac did... Then just what would Ciel do if he was fully in control of himself and feeling the arousal?

Fully, he closed his eyes and lost himself to the taste of the wesen's mouth, tongues sloppily caressing one another and lips moving relentlessly. He travelled his hands south to cup the pert and furry bottom, soft and silky to the touch. After a few squeezes, he encircled one hand around the shifting tail, and one hand tracing the fur covered slit, teasing and testing Ciel's reaction. "Hmmm, so soft... so perfect." Sebastian muttered in between kisses.

To give Sebastian more access on purpose, Ciel arched his lower back inward. The contents of the internal pouch which the man was seeking had to be urged out through arousal. Ciel moaned into the kiss, but the sound was accompanied by a growl. One of his hands came down between Sebastian's legs and cupped the man's bulge, beginning to rub it in circular motions right after.

Sebastian detached his mouth from Ciel's in way of a sharp intake of breath, pushing his clothed erection towards the warm palm, feeling the slightest hint of claws from it. He experimentally dipped the tips of two fingers inside the slit, fascinated and curious as to where it came from, one hand pumping the tail sensually like he would Ciel's cock. "Come on and show me your treasure, darling." He whispered and nipped at one of Ciel's sensitive ears.

Ciel shuddered and whined. Something inside the slit twitched. Soon, the awaited 'treasure' showed itself. It came out in the form of a 6 inch long and 2 inch wide member accompanied by a pair of boyish testicles in a tight sack. Ciel's hold slightly tightened on Sebastian's bulge because it tickled when his parts came out. But once they were out, Ciel leaned up to the side of Sebastian's head and began to purr right into his ear.

A hiss escaped his lips when his bulge was squeezed tighter. Although it was short lived as he felt something stiff protrude from against his stomach, looking down to see the erect member rosy by the tip. He hummed in delight and completely dipped his fingers inside the warm opening, the hand that was encircling Ciel's tail sneaking between their bodies to grasp the newly exposed member, all as he rubbed his cheek against the purring little thing's head. "There we go... such a delightful little kitten." He purred back in arousal.

Receiving back the stimulation, Ciel purred a real purr, which came out mixed with a growl. He too, wasn't slow on returning the favor. His claws tore open Sebastian's pants and boxers to get what he wanted. Then his hands reached in and pulled out the desired member and the sack of balls. Cupping the sack and its heavy contents, he ran the hand up and wrapped it around the base before starting to stroke the shaft. Though Sebastian was large, Ciel managed.

He sighed in bliss when the eager little thing all but tore his clothes open, loving the way he was being handled roughly yet with fascinating eagerness. Ciel's soft palm encircled his massive endowment which was by then beyond hard and weeping. He delightfully returned the favour by pumping the smaller erection and scissoring the warm orifice, curious if the little creature also have a human-like prostate which he would like to pinpoint once his cock was inside him, making the said organ twitch within Ciel's palm. His fingers found a little bundle inside and experimentally rubbed it thoroughly in hopes of it being Ciel's sweet spot.

"Angh!" He cried out sweetly when his prostate was found and fondled. At the same time, he tightened his hold on Sebastian's length. After a moment, Ciel got used to the pleasurable combination of stimulants from both ends and took to stroking Sebastian again. He ran his tongue over the man's ear before taking to lick the details of the Ciel and latching onto the lobe.

He felt the little sharp incisors when Ciel latched his mouth against his lobe, feeling high off of lust as he bucked his hips up to the warm palm. He knew if he was to come, he wanted it inside the boy, which hole didn't matter, so muttered his inquiry seductively against Ciel's soft tufts of hair. "Where do you want me to feed you first, kitten?"

Ciel responded with a long lick from Sebastian's ear to his mouth before capturing those lips in a deep kiss. Soon though, he broke it to mount Sebastian in a 69. His young cock hung down to the dark man's face. In that position, he'd be able to see Ciel's hairless crotch and crack. It was quite sneaky and smart to make it appear as if everything was covered by fur when in fact it was not like that. Ciel, in turn, found himself face to face with Sebastian's angry dick and didn't waste a second. A long lick ran from the base of the shaft to the tip before the entire glans was taken into the mouth. The Balam's sharp nose caught onto Sebastian's musky scent, but he didn't care.

Before Sebastian could even savour that mouth, it left and was replaced with something much more appetizing that had his mouth watering from the sight. Unable to pick which part to devour first, he traced a long strip of line with his tongue, mapping and teasing Ciel by licking from his slit, to the taut balls, all the way to the expanse of this shaft; suckling underneath the space between the glans and the shaft itself before repeating the agonizing process once more from Ciel's crack. Something akin to licking a melting ice cream on a hot sunny day.

Ciel whined needily into the large head in his mouth at Sebastian's teasing licks. He swayed his hips from side to side, slapping Sebastian's cheeks in the process with his cock and running it over his face, painting him with precum.

Finally ceasing the torture, he caught the slobbering boyhood with his lips and sucked the head hard. His tongue swirled around the excess skin and wriggled against the slit before deep throating the flushed organ and swallowing rhythmically around it.

Ciel moaned into the member and took to taking in more of it. He rose and lowered his head as he took half of the shaft for now, hollowing his cheeks each time he went up. At the same time, his hand stroked the remainder of the shaft To not leave a single spot without stimulation.

He reveled with the fact that the boy was so smooth and soft on the crotch area whilst being being covered in silky fur all over. Sebastian's tongue left the weeping organ in order to lick whatever patch of skin he could reach, slightly bucking his hips up the fanged mouth. He took the taut sack into his mouth and sucked until they were reddened, before replacing his prodding fingers with an eager tongue, lapping at Ciel from the inside.

Whatever Sebastian did, Ciel ground into his mouth and rubbed against his face. A deep, continuous purr came from him. It traveled into Sebastian's flesh like soft thrumming. Now, it was as if Sebastian was fucking a vibrating fleshlight.

The tight vibrating walls urged him to eagerly eat Ciel out to the best of his ability. One hand was placed to grip the the dainty hips further towards his face, and another snaking between them in order to pump the Ciel's cock vigorously. Sebastian felt a consuming urge to buck his hips up and fuck that mouth like a dog in heat but was afraid that his selfish intentions would put an end to the piece of paradise that he was experiencing... unless Ciel give his permission to be violated, somehow.

As if sensing the man's need, Ciel took his entire length down until his face was pressed into Sebastian's crotch. One of his hands cupped Sebastian's large balls while the other slipped under him into his pants and inserted the middle and ring fingers all the way to the knuckles.

Sebastian wiggled his trousers down to the middles of hips and lifted his knees upright. Giving Ciel more access to feel him up. He groaned when was deep throated and he can't help but give in to temptation as he pushed his hips up as though slamming the cock into Ciel's tight throat. Meanwhile, he gripped both fur covered pert cheeks and lewdly dug both thumbs in the hole to make way for his long tongue, penetrating Ciel deeper.

The groan mixed with a growl that would have come out but otherwise resonated through the man's flesh down Ciel's throat was not two but three times as powerful as one that would've come from a normal person. When Sebastian opened up Ciel with his thumbs and pushed his tongue inside, Ciel tightened up his walls but also his grip on Sebastian's balls grew just a bit.

The sensation of Ciel's feral growl had Sebastian losing the last of his restrain and slamming his hips and and down to fuck the warm vibrating mouth. His own was slicking up Ciel's hole as he slobbered all over the constricting walls, once more gripping the Wesen's cock and pumping it in time with his the harsh thrusts of his hips.

Ciel shuddered upon the first harsh thrust. His whole body tightened. Despite the reflexive need to pull away, he willed himself to stay and let the man ride out his pleasure. He urged Sebastian on with more groans and light stimulation of his prostate with the two fingers inside.

Noticing Ciel's generosity, Sebastian redoubled his efforts with his tongue and his hand, despite feeling so aroused that it clouded his mind. At a particular hard suck and a direct jab at his prostate, his walls tightened and his cock convulsed inside Ciel's mouth. Finally, he shot his load up the eager throat in batches of thick cum that he was sure to overflow out of the tiny fanged mouth.

Sebastian's efforts were received well, the sign of that being Ciel slipping his feet under the man's head and pushing him up into his behind and holding him there. When Sebastian came, Ciel tried to hold still and swallow everything, but there was so much that not only did overflow but the boy finally needed his air. He pulled off of the large organ, receiving another shot right into his open mouth and another on his face. He swallowed everything that was still in his mouth down hard, then plopped down onto the man's front and took to panting deeply, coughing a little bit once. Sebastian's length was thoroughly lubricated with his own seed from how much he came. Going limp he still regained his air, Ciel let go of Sebastian's head.

Sebastian moaned and panted against the hole that he was devouring, hot breaths directed at Ciel's skin as he pumped the boy faster and insert his middle finger along with his tongue once he successfully rode off his orgasm. He hoped he could return the favour in hopes of having to proceed further later on or in the near future.

His thighs tensed and his buttocks squeezed together. The persisting pleasure was getting overwhelming and Ciel began to whimper. A bit more, and the little feline was crying out with a little roar as he spilled his seed on Sebastian's face, neck, and a bit on his chest. His body trembled after the orgasm passed. Limply, he slid off of Sebastian and curled up on his side near the man.

Sebastian licked whatever his tongue could reach in order to taste the Ciel's essence, humming in approval as he licked his fingers clean. Once boy curled himself beside him, Sebastian got up for a moment to retrieve the wet washcloth and cleaned himself up before cleaning Ciel and draping the covers over them. Hoping the sudden heat that Ciel was feeling subsided in order for him to rest.

As Sebastian cleaned himself, Ciel had fallen asleep. His feline features retracted into him. When Sebastian laid down beside him, he snuggled up to the man, most likely not even knowing so himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mahlyenki dyavol: little devil
> 
> Sukin ti sin: you son of a bitch


End file.
